Summer at the Sway
by Nobody's Normal
Summary: Harry and Hermione work at the notorious muggle sex shop Sway for the summer, much to Ron's dismay. Hermione disapproves of Harry's refusal to commit to a relationship,until Draco Malfoy comes along with an application that is about to change everything..
1. A job for the summer

**Chapter one: A job for the summer**

"Come , sit down over here" Harry was holding a brunet girl with bushy hair by the hand, leading her to a nearby chair. To Hermione's annoyance, he couldn't stop giggling while she held her head high, looking at the ceiling and holding her bleeding nose. Nosebleeds were common for Hermione, but Harry never ceased to feel amused. She stumbled and reached with both hands for Harry's arms, before finally settling on the chair, sighing. Harry tried to look concerned instead of amused, but failed miserably.

"Oh Hermione..Doesn't watching men put on thongs grow old eventually?" he patted her on the shoulder and she gave him a threatening look, then he turned away to rearrange a display of handcuffs in the front shelf.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?! Why don't you persuade my stupid nose for a change!" but despite her desperate tone, she sounded amused herself.

"And here I was, thinking nosebleeds were only seen in Japanese muggle comics!" he held up a pair of pink furred cuffs and looked around absent-minded.

"Come on Harry!Don't tell me he wasn't a complete hunk!And he was giving you some funny looks as well! Merlin! Are all gorgeous men bound to look at you??" she raised her hands in the air and dropped them on her lap again. Her nose had stopped bleeding.

"I wonder how Ron's doing..." Harry let his voice drift playfully.

"Oh cut it out. You know I love Ron. But I have eyes!! I'm starting to believe you don't though..."

"He wasn't that gorgeous. Too much muscle if you ask me" he added, leaning over another shelf, as if pretending to be busy would make his friend stop this bugging.

"That's so NOT true!" she gasped, accusing.

"You know it is..." Harry's voice came from somewhere among the shelves and she stretched her head to take a look at him

"Is not!!And what about you, you are not so skinny yourself!" Harry wasn't too muscled. He exercised enough to keep a perfectly firm stomach and a toned back, but he wasn't lean since his 5th year at Hogwarts. Lean was what Draco Malfoy was. That's what he kept saying when Hermione brought up that argument. Draco Malfoy was unnaturally lean. He could never be that slender. He made his friends wonder if the emotion in his voice was jealousy, approval or attraction. Or perhaps all those. However, he decided against mentioning Malfoy to Hermione again. He had the feeling she was getting some funny ideas lately.

"That's fine. I wouldn't do me" he merely shrugged.

Since they had accepted this muggle job for the summer,she had been going on and on about how emotionally unfulfilling one night stands were. She had never liked the idea of one night stands. Not that Harry could blame her. She and Ron were in love for like forever.

Ron was against her taking this job. The "Sway" was the biggest sex shop in England, and was quite notorious. Harry was the only reason Ron had not pushed the point further. He trusted her in his friends hands. It was a whim that Ron did not quite appreciate, but could tolerate.

So Harry looked out for Ron by keeping an eye on Hermione, and he looked out for Hermione by not telling Ron she got nosebleeds by looking at gay men's butts. Oh well, he loved them both too much.

"You hold on to those thoughts and you will end up cranky and loveless, you fling maniac." but she was giggling when Harry turned,ready to answer, brows furrowed. Then the curtains of the changing room could be heard being flung open, and Hermione shushed Harry as the footsteps of a tall, brunet man were heard approaching.

The man stood when he approached them, smiling and looked at Harry, who returned a casual smile. "Have you made up your mind on something?" he asked politely and stood up to take his position behind the counter. The man beamed at him and nodded "Yes I think I have. I'm sorry it took me so long"

Harry had to admit, the man was attractive. Still not his type, but notably beautiful. His eyes were a deep green, and gleamed with interest when their eyes met. "_I really prefer blue though" _he couldn't help but think what Hermione would say about a certain someone with blue eyes if he ever told her that.

"Not at all, that's what we're here for. Anything you need" he smiled while putting some thongs and handcuffs in bags and giving back a receipt. The other took it and smiled mischievously. "Anything at all?" he added, and Harry saw Hermione move away discreetly. He noted to scold her for that later.

"The people of the Sway will help you with what you need" he answered in a noticeably colder but still polite tone. The other wasn't let down.

"I'm Frank. Perhaps we'll see each other again then" he smiled, holding out his hand. Harry, seeing no way out, took in and shook it.

"I'm Harry. Perhaps we will. Here is your stuff. Thank you" he handed over the bags and Frank took it as a hint to leave, so he nodded and turned away.

Hermione came rushing when the door closed behind him.

"You turned him down! You! Harryyyyyy"

"What?"

"He was drop-dead-beautiful!"

"Not my type" murmured Harry, looking out the window at the street where people were passing by and chatting under the warm early summer sun. Frank was crossing the road to the alley behing the video club. He was far from gracious. Harry looked away from him again.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days"

"I'm just waiting for the right one, Hermione"

Hermione's eyes softened and she looked suddenly understanding and approving.

"Really, love?" she touched him on the back and Harry turned

"And they say these lines never work!" he stuck out his tongue playfully but got a slap on his back as an answer.

"Stupid-loveless-piece of scum!" Harry kept laughing while Hermione landed hit after hit on his poor back. She could be painfully adorable. He stilled her and kissed the top of her head, moving away and leaving her alone behind the counter.

The shop was empty. Mondays weren't busy days for a sex shop. Harry vaguely thought about sweeping, when Hermione spoke again.

"I saw Malfoy yesterday..." Harry turned too fast, and cursed himself inwardly.

"Oh did you?" he added with a fake casual tone. Why did he still get so worked up about Malfoy? Three years had passed, and the git had changed to a quite polite young man. He treated Harry with nothing but respect, but still there was something there when they met, a spark, a tension, a challenge. Harry preferred not to think about it too much. Or him. Whatever.

"Yes. He's looking good, more laid back than ever, and he even bothered to talk to me for quite a while"

"Did he?" he bend under a few shelves in order to hide his annoyance. Why was it always other people who happened to meet the damn Slytherin? He hadn't seen him in months.

"yes, he asked about you as well" Harry turned suddenly and banged his head. "are you okay over there?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded

"so I told him we work at the Sway. He was quite amused, said he never thought you had it in you. He even asked if you are gay, though very cautious not to insult. I told him that's something I cannot answer for someone else, so he backed off. Do you think I should have told him?"

"No!Certainly not!!" he walked towards her, shaking his head.

"You still don't trust him then"

"And you do?" he crooked an eyebrow.

"Well he's changed. Since he moved out of his parent's house and saw the world for himself...I think he's ok. Wouldn't trust him with my life, once a Slytherin always a Slytherin. But luckily no one is trying to kill us these days..."

"So he's living alone now?"

"yes, as a matter of fact he told me his house is near this place, said he might drop by..."

But Harry's mind was drifting away, and Hermione's voice was nothing but a distant whisper. For the rest of the day, he thought every man who entered the shop possessed the faintest shade of golden hair...

* * *

So there. I couldn't resist myself. Another story begins. I'm getting confused. If you like it review for me, and I'll try and update regularly!! :D Kisses!


	2. School friends

Chapter two: School friends

It was a terrible morning for Harry. He had woken up from his too short sleep with an awful headache, and a man by his side that he couldn't remember what had made him invite him over. He was certain-by the amount of pain his head was in-that he had had too much to drink. He woke the blond roughly, and he more or less kicked him out of his apartment.

The sun was rising slowly, but Harry couldn't marvel in a summer's sunrise right now. For a whole 4 days he had been nervous. One moment he was cursing himself and swearing he didn't care if the damn Slytherin would ever pass the shop's doorstep, and the next his heart was leaping at the sound of footsteps. And for no reason, he kept telling himself, there was no reason for him to feel this way. Why would he want to see him? Hermione had already told him he looked fine, finally free of his parents' hold. They were both free, everyone was ok. Shouldn't that be enough?

He was curious. Yes, that was it, he told himself. Curious of how Draco Malfoy would be, when allowed to talk for himself, think for himself. How he would act towards him, be, breathe, talk. Oh this was not normal. He was reliving his 6th year obsession all over again, and with no apparent reason.

The morning temperature was not kind on his tired skin. He dragged himself towards work thinking he should burden Hermione to open the store every fucking day from now on. Yes that was a great idea. Even half an hour of sleep sounded perfect right now. The streets were not empty, because, in contrast to Harry's thoughts, it wasn't that early. A cloudy, and a bit chilly early summer morning, but that was nothing out of the ordinary… He turned the key in the lock and entered the Sway, opening the lights. Taking a look around he locked again once, and spread himself on the only armchair next to the counter. He turned the lights lazily off again.

He drifted off to a dreamless sleep that must have lasted only seconds before someone was knocking at the door intently and yelling his name. "Oh Hermione…why do you have to be so energetic? It's fucking dawn for the love of Merlin" he said to himself and flicked his wand to let her in. The door was kicked open and a worried Hermione appeared, holding too large cups of hazelnut chocolate. The smell attacked Harry's nostrils, soothing his head. Hermione kicked the door closed again and walked towards him. "I love you. Ditch Ron. I will love you forever. In sickness and in health. In sex shops and in nursing homes…" he reached for one cup, but Hermione's face was scolding.

"Tell me his name"

"Whaaat are you taaaaaaalking about?"

"Well let's see. You fall asleep at work, you look awful and you probably feel that way as well, your eyes are red and blah blah. You've been out all night, and you got laid."

"Ugh-uh!" Harry protested "If that was true, now I would be feeling happy and content and lively."

"Ugh-uh no you wouldn't, because you probably got yourself so drunk that fucking was the last thing on your mind when he came along but he probably was so blond and slender that you couldn't say no!"

"He wasn't slender"

"But he was blonde?"

"What has that to do with anything?" he winced from the effort to focus and from the fact that Hermione's voice was doing no good to his headache

"So bottom line, you got shagged"

"_Bottom_ line, he did. Can I have my chocolate, please, I'm dying here." He looked at Hermione taking his best shot at the puppy eyes treatment. Hermione softened and handed over one cup, which Harry held up like a treasure. It really smelled wonderful.

"Wait" she opened a tiny bottle that she had taken out from inside her purse and dripped a fair amount of liquid in his cup. "Your headache will be gone before you can say Draco Malfoy"

Harry, who was taking a sip when she said that, managed to spit a fair amount of chocolate back into his cup. Hermione looked up, pretending that she did not get Harry's reaction.

"Are you ok, love?"

"Uhm yes, just the taste, the potion-ehm I was surprised."

"Drink up, so we can open the shop properly"

Hermione's potion really did wonders to Harry's headache. Feeling a lot better, he helped Hermione sweep and dust the shelves. By noon they were done and ready to slack, when a truck made its appearance in front of the Sway.

"Ooh no, Harry…they must have brought the dildos and nipple clips we ordered last week…Merlin! I refuse to work this way again. We will be charming the windows and using only our wands, you hear me? My legs hurt! And I got a runny nose from all the dust!"

"Stop whining or I'll gift you a gag. We have some pink ones over there" he pointed somewhere behind her.

"Harry!"

"What? I'll charge myself for it!" he said playfully, going to open the door for the distributors.

"Harry!!"

"What??"

"I don't like pink."

And Harry burst laughing while a box followed by a man entered the door, looking at him as if he was crazy. The man chose Hermione to give the receipt to, who smiled kindly and apologized with her eyes for Harry's attitude. The man left and Hermione opened the box, throwing a blue dildo at her still laughing friend. Harry caught it in midair and threw it back in the box.

The door was heard and three men came in, chatting and smiling.

"Hi" the tallest one said, approaching Harry, while the others stayed by the door.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Uhm, okay I might be wrong about that, but rumor had it that there is a kind of club under this shop, that is used under request, for events and stuff like that?"

Hermione looked puzzled. She did not know about that, but Harry had worked here before.

"That's true, yes. Are you interested in holding an event here?"

"Yes, that would be great" the man beamed

"I see. My name is Harry, I will help you organize it. May I ask what the occasion is?"

"Bob, glad to meet you. Birthday party. A friend of mine turns 25 and we wanted to do something special"

"You made a good choice. When do you want to make use of the space?"

"Sunday night would be perfect."

"Almost three days from now, I see. Could you leave me your phone number here" he passed a piece of paper and a pen to Bob "should something come up"

"Here you go. Is that all?"

"If you would finish this form as well we would be done"

Bob took his time filling the form, and Harry helped as much as he could, then the man was off, and Hermione approached, confused.

"The Sway owns such a place??" she asked, looking at the form. Apart from the name address and telephone number of Bob, there were a number of boxes in some of which Bob had drawn a tick.

"A male stripper? Harry, we really provide that?"

"That only means one thing, 'Mione…"

"What?"

"We'll be working our asses off"

"Where is this place?"

"Under this shop. It's an underground club, but it hasn't been used since last year I think…We can't do this alone!"

"We can use magic"

"We are not paid to use magic! I'll call the boss"

Hermione shrugged and curled on the armchair, listening to Harry talking to Mr. Brownbiggls. When Harry finally hung up, they had decided on declaring at the Sway's website that they needed an extra employee by Friday. Which meant by tomorrow. Harry finished writing the application form and uploading it by afternoon, and the boxes were still waiting to be arranged. I was going to be hell until Sunday.

It was soon time to close the shop. Harry thought he could sleep for centuries and think they were days. Hermione yawned behind him.

"I'm going at Ron's. Do you want to come along?"

"Oh Hermione, thanx but I feel like dying is in order right now" she smiled

"I know what you mean. Go home, get some rest. I'll tell him you couldn't make it"

"I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Do you think he'll be beautiful?"

"Ugh?"

"Our new coworker"

"You-Ron's-I-bed"

"What? You'll take him to bed but I'll still have Ron?"

"no!!!That's not what I meant!!Off you go!Now!"

She cackled and waved goodbye. Harry dreamed that night. He dreamed of snakes and gray eyes.

* * *

"The boss is coming over today" Harry warned, while diving in the large box that was delivered the day before. Hermione sighed.

"Why?"

"He wants to discuss the applications with me"

"So now they ask you who you want to shag?"

"Will you cut it out? I wouldn't sleep with someone from work"

"yeah yeah" and she walked towards the back of the store and far from Harry's view.

Harry flicked his wand and turned the muggle radiophone on. He had come to like muggle music. Or the right to listen to it.

The door could be heard opening and Harry emerged from the box. A familiar face was smiling at him, and he couldn't help but be let down. Frank had come back, holding a piece of paper in his hand. He waved and Harry forced himself to smile.

"Hi. How are you?" Harry had learned to fake interest pretty well.

"I'm great, thank you. I saw online that you were asking for employees, I thought I should bring my application in person"

"I see. But I'm not the one who decides who is hired" Frank looked let down.

"Oh, who is then?"

The door opened and a man at around 40 entered the room, of middle height and medium build, brown eyes and grey hair. He looked kind of charming.

"As a matter of fact, he just entered the shop" Harry smiled brightly, happy to be ridden of Frank.

"Mr. Brownbiggls! Good morning! Someone wants to see you about the job"

The boss smiled and greeted both, guiding them to the counter. Harry went behind it and faked trying to find something on the internet about an order, while Brownbiggls and Frank talked about his previous jobs. He didn't hear the door open once more.

"So it's true. The Sway IS hiring" Harry felt as if an electric current had run over his skin. He stilled in shock, before turning to face a certain smirking blond, who was now shaking hands with an impressed Brownbiggls . Harry could see the reason for his excitement. The blond looked stunning. More stunning than ever. He was wearing a black skintight shirt with a V, above which hung a wooden dragon on a black leather cord. His face was less pointy than it was back in their school years, his eyes were clear and shining with mischief, and his hair, oh his hair looked softer than ever…

Hermione had appeared and was now standing next to Harry in a similar state of shock. In front of them, the chatting continued. Draco had pushed Frank to the side, and Frank did not seem to appreciate it.

"So you know Harry?" Mr. Brownbiggls said, and they all looked at Harry, who was still gasping. He closed his mouth hastily, but before he could think of a reply, Draco winked and answered for him

"School friends, yes. I know Hermione too" Hermione stepped on Harry's leg as a comment.

"That's great then! That would make collaboration better, since you are friends…And what of your former jobs?"

"I've worked in 2 other sex shops in the past, and a sex club. Been a stripper, been a hairdresser, been a greengrocer" Harry thought Hermione had contaminated him with nosebleeds. He prayed his nose wouldn't betray him now.

"My my! You have done many things! Why do you keep changing jobs, if I may ask?"

"I like a change" he smiled politely, and it was obvious that he had the job. Mr. Brownbiggls turned to Frank and thanked him for stepping by, and Frank left irritated. Obviously Draco's looks had not left the boss a chance of denying him. He could talk like a retard and still get hired. But he talked like a Malfoy. He was charming when not dripping venom.

They shook hands and Brownbiggls left, glancing back at Draco's ass as he did so. He smiled to himself and closed the door.

"School friends? Really?" Harry noted, amused. Draco laughed, beaming.

"It's only half-lie, Potter!"

"You charmed him! You!"

"Did not flick my wand" Draco showed his empty hands and Hermione pouted.

"You fluttered your eyelashes then?" said Hermione, smiling

"That's not magic"

"I'll say!" said Harry, but coughed when they both turned at him

"So I guess this is it! Welcome! You're gonna hate it!" Harry and Draco shook hands, but Draco dragged him in a quick embrace. Hermione went wide eyed. Harry went red.

"Let's get to work then!" said Draco, urging them to show him the place.

"Ok, we'll take a look here, and then I'll get you downstairs"

Draco blinked at the statement.

"The club. We're fixing the underground club"

Draco crooked an eyebrow.

"The Sin Vault is reopening?"

"Yes, for a birthday party. Have you been there?"

"I used to work there"

Harry looked at Draco, his eyes trailing his chest. He was stunning. Really. He waited until Draco answered his questioning gaze.

"As a stripper"

Merlin help his poor nose! He nodded and continued to walk.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for the reviews!!! I love reviews :D _

_I updated as quickly as possible, please let me know what you think! _

_Kisses until next chapter, when we open the Sin Vault **giggles**_


	3. Of dust and the past

**Chapter three: Of dust and the past**

"Hermione, could you fetch us some scotch tape?" Harry called while buried in what was by noon, a pile of boxes. Draco was examining anything that seemed interesting to him, which was a green striped dildo for the time being. Harry was trying too hard not to look at the blond, who was touching with extreme care items that were openly made for sex. Kinky sex. They were sex toys for Merlin's sake, not teddy bears! He chanced a glance at him from the corner of his eye, sighing inwardly at how his slender frame always stood with such elegance; you could swear he had cast a permanent charming spell all over him. He was now holding a blindfold by its strings, examining the texture with his fingers. Harry shivered. Draco smiled at himself, obviously lost in thoughts Harry was better off ignoring. He'd better stop the Slytherin before he got his lower regions too excited.

"Draco, could you help me with these?" he held an armful of packed dildos, nodding to Draco to take them from his hands. The blond put the blindfold down and rushed to help Harry. He offered his hands and Harry lay them down to him, accidentally brushing his skin against his. Their eyes met, and Harry could feel his cheeks flush red. He looked away and back in the box.

"So where should I put these?"

Harry looked up, a cunning smile on his lips.

"And try not to be too blunt about it" Draco scolded playfully. They laughed and Harry showed an empty place in the shelves.

"Hermioneee, the tape please?" he called again.

"Yes Harry I'm sorry, I'm coming!" she answered anxiously. The phone rang. She picked up. Harry knew he should go get the fucking tape on his own. He approached Hermione who looked at him apologetically, still on the phone. Harry had started searching the drawers when Hermione hung up.

"Ron is sick"

Harry looked up.

"Oh shit. A cold?"

"Yes, he is running a fever and his throat is soar. Harry, I think I'll have to go to him"

Harry felt as if bucket of icy water was thrown on him, soaking him from head to toe. He was to be left alone with Draco Malfoy, in a sex shop, and then in a dark empty club, cleaning up the dust of a century. He rose to his feet and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders.

"You can't leave. No-no you can't. We can't do this without you! You can't leave me alone!"

"You're not alone! Draco will help, it's his job! You're both wizards Harry, you can fix this in no time!" Harry was thinking about falling on his knees and begging Hermione to stay when Draco appeared.

"What's going on?"

"I have to leave, Ron is sick"

"Oh" Draco merely said, looking hastily at Harry. It seemed he shared a bit of his anxiety.

"I guess we'll make it on our own" he added.

"I'm sure you will. Now if you'll show me the club, I'll be on my way"

"Lock the door up here" Harry said. They both looked at him questioningly. "They'll steal our dildos if we are all underground." He joked.

Hermione locked and followed Harry at the back of the shop. Draco followed as well. Next to the storage area, was a pile of old boxes that reached the ceiling. Harry made to move them, and Draco helped. Behind them, loomed an iron door. Harry took a key out of his pocket, and turned it once, twice in the lock. Draco looked mesmerized. He pushed the door open, and light traveled through the darkness ahead, tearing it. The door opened to a spiral staircase, dusty and rusty. Hermione shrugged, obviously feeling better that she wouldn't have to clean anything of these. Harry descended first, casting a Lumus to allow them to see. Draco and Hermione did the same.

"Do you think there are mice down here?" she said, disgusted.

"Definitely." Laughed Draco. They had reached the floor.

"Where do you think the lights are?" Harry looked around, searching.

"Allow me" Draco's footsteps vanished somewhere to the left, and then light flooded the room. Five big round lights were turned on, while floodlights and spotlights remained dark. Harry had been down there before, with the boss, so the space was not totally strange. It has a huge, open space, featuring a stage and a catwalk, cages hanging from the ceiling and a bar with empty bottle shelves at the left of the stage. Harry was familiar with the place, while Draco…Draco was moving in it as if he owned it. He walked back to them.

"It's kind of…spooky" Hermione admitted. They all looked around. The air was heavy.

"I suppose time took its toll on it" Draco shrugged.

"Why did they close it in the first place?" Harry asked.

"It attracted infamous people. Infamous customers make an infamous place."

Silence fell between them, but no one asked more questions. Finally, Hermione spoke.

"I think I'll head off…Tell Mickey I said hi"

Draco crooked his eyebrow "Who's Mickey?"

"Mickey Mouse. The muggle cartoon!" for a second they both looked at Draco, fearing his pure blood would kick in and spit some insult, but none came.

"Oh sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about"

Tension left Harry. Hermione smiled and waved goodnight.

"Lock again once you're gone!" Harry yelled before she vanished at the top of the stairs.

The door closed behind her and they stood in silence. Draco finally moved, heading for the catwalk, with Harry's eyes trailing his back. Everything was silent. The footsteps in the dust echoed in the empty space, sounding ominous in Harry's ears. Draco climbed on the structure and stood tall again, looking around. He took his wand out and pointed at somewhere behind the stage. There was a click, and a sad, soothing melody echoed in the background.

"Is this the right music for a club?" Harry smiled, warily. Draco returned the smile.

"Not really. I was the last one to leave the club, when it closed. I left that disc in there, couldn't bring myself to turn it off. I let it play."

There was a melancholy in his voice, and Harry wondered if the Sin Vault had meant so much to the blond, or if there was something else behind Draco's behavior. He fidgeted.

"What's the song called? It sounds sad"

"It's 'Greensleeves'. An old traditional English song"

"I see." They fell silent again, with the sounds of piano filling the air. Draco walked to the pole of the catwalk, and trailed it with the tips of his fingertips. It should be terribly dirty, but he did not seem to care. He then sat down, squatting, hugging the pole loosely, and resting the side of his head on it. Harry could only think about how beautiful he looked, how magical. He chose to look away, before he was smitten.

He pretended to examine the bar, when Draco's voice rang above low the music.

"Are you gay, Harry?" Harry froze where he stood, shocked by the straightforwardness of the question. What should he say? His mind worked feverishly, but his mouth was faster.

"No I'm not" he said, coughing. Draco did not seem to suspect him though.

"I am" he merely shrugged, and Harry turned, shocked for the second time at how much Draco had changed. He was really telling him stuff about himself, let alone so personal stuff. He walked closer. Draco was not looking at him, but at the floor, on which he was drawing circles with his fingers on its dust.

"Always been. My parents knew before I even suspected, I guess. So they tried to prove-frantically so-that I was useful, that I was of some worth, even if I was sick, as they used to say."

Harry was being constantly hit. "They called you that?"

"Well not in my face, no. I had overheard them though a couple of times. They forbade me to let anyone know, or even suspect that I was a freak"

Harry winced at the characterization.

"Don't say that word"

"Ok, that I was you-know-what" he smiled bitterly. Harry waited.

"I tried to live up to my father's expectations, but we can both agree that I failed in that. They really wanted you Harry."

"What are you talking about?"

"When they thought the Dark Lord was gone forever, you were the new attraction. The Baby that was strong enough to kill off Voldemort. They counted on me to be close to you, get to know you…We can also agree I failed there too"

Harry smiled bitterly. Draco did not seem to pay attention. He looked around.

"This was my first job, and I frickin loved it. I was 18 and out of their lives"

"Why a stripper?" he hoped it did not sound too blunt

"Because I could finally declare who I was, what I liked, Harry. I was free. And if I wanted to dance around in my boxers, I would dance around in my boxers. If I wanted to hit on 20 guys per night, I would do so. Sex shops and sex clubs and phone sex services, I've done it all. Because in this new world, I am not a freak. Not when hundreds of sweaty bodies reach out just to touch an inch of my skin"

Harry fell silent. Draco as well. The music kept on playing.

"I'm also gay" Draco looked up. Harry locked eyes with him, apologetically. But Draco did not look insulted. He smiled, knowing that having won some part of Harry's trust was more than he could hope for.

* * *

_So there. I couldn't throw them in without them talking, it seemed just wrong! I hope you did not get too bored, I have some nasty plans for the chapters to come :P_

_Review, and I'll make Draco strip :P Well I don't know about that :D_


	4. The Blond

_my oh my, it's starting._

* * *

**Chapter four: The Blond**

"Yes, Bob? It's Harry from the Sway. I'm calling you for the party"

**Thud. **

"Draco, you ok back there?" spoke Harry, holding the earphone against his palm. Draco's hand darted out from the door, gesturing hastily but reassuringly. Harry released the earphone and spoke again.

"Yes everything is alright. We're almost ready for tonight, yes. I'm just calling to ask you about the stripper."

Hermione was pouting somewhere to Harry's left. Ron was not happy with her going to such a party, even if Harry and Draco were going.

"What about his body built? Hair color, stuff like that?" Hermione leaned on Harry, and he petted her hair absent minded. She looked up, to see Harry's expression turning to confused.

"The Blond? You mean you want him to be blond?"

Hermione smiled teasingly, her eyes saying 'he shares your taste'. Harry pulled her hair.

"I'm sorry; I have no idea whom you're talking about. If he once worked as a stripper, he doesn't anymore. There's no one by that title…" he riffled the pages of a catalog of their striper provider service but to no avail.

"Don't worry though, I'll find you someone hot" he laughed, and Bob quit persisting. Hermione nodded, smiling. Harry was a people person.

He hung up, sighing.

Hermione had come back to find no job to do at all. Harry and Draco had spent all Friday night in the Sin Vault, talking about everything, laughing and drinking. When Saturday morning had come, and Hermione was about to come opening the store and finding them drunk and the Vault still a mess, Draco had taken out his wand, to take care of the cleaning up, but Harry had pushed his arm down. "I never let Hermione do this by magic" he had scolded, looking into Draco's silver eyes. Draco had simply smiled, placing his palm on top of Harry's, and crooking his eyebrow.

"I'm not Hermione" he had said, and Harry had released him, defeated by the flush on his cheeks. Minutes later, the place was sparkling.

It was Sunday noon, and everybody was taking care of last minute details. Harry was taking care of the dancers and the stripper, and Draco was opening some boxes he had ordered by himself. Hermione mainly pouted, and practiced nosebleed resistance, as she called it, by making Harry describe her anything that would make her nose vulnerable. She was actually getting better.

"Sweat is dripping down his toned chest, his muscles are contracting, and his tongue is"

Draco had just walked in Harry's line of vision, making him stop talking abruptly. Hermione too, looked his way. The blond was stretching out, white t-shirt clinging to his sweaty skin, and lollipop in his mouth. Harry was going dizzy. "Hermione" he whispered "how's your nose?" Draco walked towards them, looking exhausted, but cheerful. His golden hair here ruffled, the front line clinging to his forehead. His usually pale lips were a soft red from the heat. "Pulsating" she breathed. They squeezed hands and let go.

Draco crossed his hands on the counter behind which Harry was pretending to look at the computer. Hermione moved away in order to avoid a nose incident. Draco growled, not being able to speak because of the lollipop. Harry turned reluctantly, crooking his eyebrow. "What?" watching the blond with a crammed mouth was not good for his health. Draco held the lollipop with his teeth and tried talking.

"Pull i-it ou-t"

"Whaat?" Harry looked once at Draco's lips, then in sparkling grey eyes. His cheeks were flushing a bright red.

Draco held out his chin. Harry moved his hand slowly, going for the stick of the lollipop that protruded from Draco's mouth, while Draco released it from his teeth and waited for Harry to pull. And he did. Harry watched as a red lollipop depicting a cock came out, inch by inch from Draco's mouth. He could swear, his knees felt weak. Draco released the tip with a pop.

"Oh Lord!" Harry spat, having pulled the whole length out, but still locked on Draco's mouth.

"Cool, aren't they?" Draco laughed.

"This is what you ordered??" Harry yelled, looking at the phallic shaped lollipop with curiosity.

"What's that?" Hermione came closer to look at the point of the yelling.

"Draco bought some lollicocks."

"Some what? Oh!" she took the sweet, laughing.

"Well they are sweeter than you'd expect"

Harry blushed again. When the hell had he become such a prude? This was his job, who was Draco to come and make him feel uncomfortable? Why did he feel uncomfortable? He should act normal, there was no reason not to.

"I opened to the barman, he's down at the Vault" Hermione announced.

"Great, hand over these" Draco pointed at the box of lollicocks and Hermione obliged.

"How does it taste?" Harry asked, giving it back to Draco. Draco pulled a green one from his pocket, and threw it to Harry.

"Taste mine" he winked at him, taking the red back.

Draco must have seen the question in Harry's gaze, for he said playfully

"Remember school, Harry? I am always in green" and he held Harry's gaze as he lapped his tongue over the red lollipop. Harry was undoubtedly hard.

He watched Draco move away, his perfect ass a treat to the eyes, and sighed. This was so wrong.

……………………………………………..

The clock ticked 11 pm. One hour and the guests would be arriving. Hermione was having a very heated chat with Ron, while the trio had moved down to the Vault, drinking their first Whiskey.

"Well you come over as well!"

Draco and Harry smiled to each other. Ron would never come in a party like that.

"Well don't expect me to leave. And don't play the sickness card, you are perfectly healthy, Ronald!"

"Harry?" Draco said, as the raven haired took a sip of his drink. He nodded for the blond to continue.

"Are you a top, or a bottom?" he spat the drink back in the glass.

"Give me some fucking warning when you ask these things!" Draco giggled.

"Anyway. I'm a top" mumbled Harry.

"Mmm" Draco nodded, showing he was expecting that.

"You?"

"Top as well"

"Really?" Harry sounded amused.

"Yes, why?" the blond looked at him threateningly.

"Dunno. Tops are really attracted to you, from what I've seen while you work here. Bottoms don't flirt with you much"

"How do you know they are tops?" Draco was now smirking.

"Haven't slept with them" Harry smirked back. They laughed.

"Well, if you are that curious, I know that already. Men who top go crazy over me, and that includes, giving up topping." He looked into Harry's emerald eyes, challengingly.

"You force them to bottom for you?"

"no, Harry, no. They _beg_ to bottom for me"

Harry gulped down his drink, looking away. His lower region was stirring again. Draco looked at the stage as well, smirking. Half naked dancers were wandering the club, which was now dimly lit, green and blue and red lights dancing around. Hermione had hung up.

"You have done an awesome job. Draco, Harry must have worn you out cleaning up"

Harry looked intently at his drink.

"He can be rough sometimes" Draco giggled.

"So are you allowed to stay?"

"Allowed! Don't say silly things, Harry. I am staying. We worked for this fucking thing, and I have a feeling it'll be awesome!!

People were beginning to walk in, and Harry gestured to the crew to turn on the music. Draco went to get another drink while Harry and Hermione spotted Bob and a company of 15 people surrounding him and went to say hello.

"You did an awesome job!" Bob was beaming, his eyes focused on Harry. "And you look great, Harry"

Harry was wearing a black t-shirt with specks of golden at the right end, and matching black jeans.

Soon, the club was filled with people dancing and drinking. Draco was looking mesmerized by the dancers in the cages, but looked reluctant to mingle too much.

"Don't drink that much, Draco. Do you handle alcohol well?" Hermione spoke in his ear. Harry was worried as well.

"I'm fine, I'm ok"

"Come, dance with me" Harry grabbed Draco by the hand, forcing him to let his drink down. He led him into the crowd, and Draco followed willingly.

The beat wasn't too fast, but it made Draco's hips move too teasingly as his arms were thrown casually on both of Harry's shoulders. He threw his own on Draco's, moving along with him. The golden strands of hair were blocking Draco's eyes almost all the time, but when he looked at Harry, the other was certain that Draco was on fire. His eyes were sparkling and his skin was flushed, his movement was that of a predator, luring and masterful, as if the beat was in his skin, the music pulsating in his throat. He threw his head back, pulling Harry closer. Harry noted that the heat emitting from the blond's body was too much. His head was getting lighter when Draco's body touched his…

"It's him I tell you!!" a voice was heard near them, above the thundering beat. Draco leaned next to Harry's ear, hiding his face. Harry heard him curse. He turned at the direction of the voice, and saw a good 20 faces turned at their direction.

"It's THE blond!" the man next to Bob shouted, and everyone cocked their heads to get a better look. The stripper on the catwalk was still dancing. Draco emerged from the crook of Harry's neck with a sigh. When he pushed his hair from his face however, his expression was scornful and cocky.

Harry was shocked. He should have realized who The Blond was. Of course it would be Draco. Of course fate was going to torture him this bad.

"Will you dance for my friend, please? I'll pay anything."

Draco did not respond for a while, he looked thoughtful. Harry was frozen in place. Would he strip?

"Fetch me a drink. Whiskey, on the rocks" he spoke finally, and Bob rushed to fulfill his wish.

He turned to Harry.

"Will you come at the front?"

"You'll strip?" he asked, not able to decide on what he felt.

"Come at the front" he commanded, and took the drink from Bob's hand. "I won't remove my pants, are you ok with that?" Bob looked disappointed, but Draco was not bargaining. He nodded his acceptance and Draco disappeared backstage, only to appear on stage again in a few seconds, still holding his drink.

The people at the front stopped dancing as they caught sight of him walking slowly behind the other stripper, who had stopped and moved to the side to see what was going on. The music died, and now the whole club was looking at the blond man who had walked on stage barefoot, his hair wet and dripping, drink on his hand, dressed with a tight white T-shirt and loose black pants…He reached the end of the catwalk. The stripper got off stage without a single look from him. His presence was commanding. Harry was now at the front, according to Draco's request, looking up at him. The crowd, recognizing him, went wild. Cat calls and howls and claps echoed in the hall, and music sounded again, slow at first, but promising a fast, teasing beat. Draco knelt, and handed the drink to Harry, his eyes hidden behind his wet bangs. He rose again, and leaned his head to the side, his fingers tracing the pole upward, suggestively. All eyes were set on him, stripping him already. He placed his forehead on the pole, and then, as the music faded and moans came from the speakers, he took his tongue out and licked it adoringly. Harry's pants were starting to feel tight, and his mind was swimming. Cat calls, louder than before echoed, as the song featured one last scream of ecstasy and erupted in a fast dancing beat.

More people were gathering, pushing to get to the front, and the whole club was watching Draco's hips move, and his hands gripping his t-shirt and removing it above his head, revealing a toned, hairless chest. Was this heaven or hell? Harry could not tell for sure. It burned like hell though. Draco hugged the pole, rubbing his lower region against it, and Harry wondered, along with everyone with eyes, if Draco had a hard-on. When he decided that that was a yes, he felt his own cock throb in need. This could not be happening. Just then, Draco knelt, legs open wide, in front of him, giving him a full view of how hard he really was…Harry looked up, slowly. Draco was not smirking. His breathing was ragged; his chest was rising and falling with his panting. He reached out for the glass in Harry's hands, and Harry almost jumped with surprise.

But Draco did not drink. He offered the drink to someone next to Harry, then to another. It took Harry a few seconds to realize, Draco was handing out ice cubs, not his drink. He put the glass down, at the edge of the catwalk. Hands darted towards him, licking with ice on his chest, the ice melting and hardening his nipples… Harry looked him in the eyes, ecstatic. Draco was wearing that same expression.

He held Harry's gaze, opening the buttons of his pants. Harry's eyes fluttered to his cock, and he caught himself thinking that is should feel so good, so thick and big and hard… Several hands went for Draco's pants, but he slapped them away. Looking him in the eyes, Harry knew, he meant him. He wanted him to touch his…Fuck! He couldn't do this, could he? Where would that lead? Draco's eyes twitched as an ice cube passed over his nipple, and he pushed his legs more apart. Harry knew he couldn't say no. Not when he and only he was allowed to touch…

He moved closer and allowed his hand to go for Draco's open pants, that revealed his black underwear and his throbbing shaft. His fingertips touched the hardened length, then his palm felt its thickness, pressing just a little. Draco moaned. The men around Harry looked bewitched by the sound, one ice cube went for Draco's lips, and he licked at it, still panting. Harry moved his hand, slowly, up and down. Draco threw his head back. Harry's member was crying out for attention, throbbing at the marvelous sight and feeling of Draco in his hand. Then he felt a hand opening his pants, and he should really object, but Draco was moaning and panting and his hand was working on his rock hard cock, imagining Draco was inside him, fucking him, that he was his… and he couldn't stop the hand from pumping his own shaft, not when it felt so good…

Draco was now looking at him, still panting, but his expression was blank. Harry's mind was fogging from the strokes, from everything.

"How does he feel?" a husky male voice whispered in his ear, and Harry found he really wanted to answer.

"Thick, long, wet, hard"

The man growled. Draco took his drink in his hand and drank it in one gulp, letting some spill from the corners of his mouth. He moved away from the hands and stood up. The lights on the stage went off and the song was over. Harry came back to reality and jerked away from the man's hand. What an insane night, he thought. He remembered Hermione, feeling a bit ashamed. He went off to find her, sitting at the bar, two pieces of napkins in her nostrils. Harry laughed with a half heart.

"Again?" He asked.

"Is it such a surprise, really?"

They sat in silence.

"That was your hand, wasn't it? She asked lightly. Harry felt extremely uneasy. He nodded. She did not speak.

"Why the fuck did I have to go off and do that?? What if I fucking like blonds, that's Malfoy! I work with him, plus, he is Malfoy!!!!!"

"You said that twice"

Another pause.

"He's not just a blond, Harry. Didn't you hear the word on the street?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"He is THE blond. He's everyone you've ever slept with."

Harry was getting used to being soaked with cold water those days.

Draco approached, much to Harry's horror. How should he act? Draco was smiling.

"Hey guys." He merely said. "I think I'll head off now, if you'll excuse me, before they come bugging me again. I'll see you tomorrow"

And with that, he was off.

* * *

_you are so great for reviewing! So did you like the party ? :P I love Draco. It is a fact._

_Please tell me what you liked, so I can find ways to please my readers :P _

_And a happy new year to all!_


	5. People like us

_I had promised myself I would study today. But I was so happy with everyone's reviews, and the story was sucking me in, so there it is!_

* * *

**Chapter five: People like us**

"Stop it please-ah-we shouldn't"

Harry is pressed against the counter of the Sway, fighting to stay standing, supporting his weight on his hands as his neck falls back with the force of Draco's ministrations. The place is dark, so dark that Draco is the only thing Harry can see, but he really has no interest in anything else. Draco is pushing his legs apart with his knee, and his sweaty body is pressing against him, that hard, thick cock Harry has touched with wanton only a few hours ago pressing into his thigh, but somewhere in his hazy mind Harry knows this is all wrong…But Draco's tongue on his neck feels so good, and despite the fact that he's acting like a submissive slut all of a sudden, he can't bring his body to move away. Does he want this? He has never felt like bottoming before, what IS this desire in his veins? It's burning his throat and he is moaning huskily, as Draco grinds against him…

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

Draco stops his thrusts and licks the shell of Harry's ear playfully slow. Harry pulls at his t-shirt, because it's not enough.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

Harry shakes his head sideways, trying to cast the sound away. It doesn't work. What is this frickin thing?

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

"Harry" Draco's voice is heavy with lust, but he keeps lapping Harry's neck and ear with his tongue slowly. Harry merely grunts.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiin.

"Pick up, Harry"

"Wha-?"

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin.

One last lick and the flames on his body threaten to devour him whole.

"The phone Harry. Pick up your fucking phone"

His eyes shoot open and he's lying on his bed, sheets ruffled and body sweaty. His phone is indeed, ringing. His head is doing that, as well. _"Shit_" he spits and reaches for the earphone. It's still night, isn't it? He prays this isn't the pervert that has being harassing him for over 4 months, or he'll really hex him to the end of the line.

"Who?" he speaks abruptly, not believing his own voice.

"Harry" the voice sends shivers up his spine, and he sits properly on the bed.

"Draco?" he speaks, sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"It's late I know. But, things are always like that"

Harry can't make sense out of Draco's words, if it's his rough awakening or Draco who is to blame, he cannot tell.

"What's up? Are you ok?"

A pause. Harry wonders if he should ask again, but something tells him to wait.

"Do you think that back then, if things were- if I had not been a jerk to Weasley, that we would have been-"

Someone must have charmed a damn bucket above his damn head, this is fucking unbelievable!

"No" he says shortly, cutting Draco off. He doesn't know why it came out so natural, but it was no mistake. He just hoped Draco wouldn't ask why. Or he simply knew Draco wouldn't ask, that's why he had not bothered lying.

There was a drawn out silence. It seemed that both of them had stopped breathing. Draco wasn't home, Harry could hear cars passing by. And he was right once more. No question came.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Draco finally said, hanging up.

"Night" whispered Harry, even if the line was dead. What was this about? His circle of friends was weird. One with nosebleeds and one with asking weird questions as if he asked you about dinner, then Luna. Ron was his only hope of a sane world. He tried to fall asleep once more, but his eyes were glued on the phone.

_No, you and I could not have been friends, Draco. _

* * *

When the phone rang for a second time that morning, it was Hermione calling to say she'd be late for work.

"Harry, you listening?"

"Mmmmmm"

"Are you alone?" she asked suspiciously.

"mmmmmmmmmmmm" that one was more persuasive.

"are you gonna be ok with Draco? I won't be too late"

"Draco? Mmmmm"

"So you can say moo, and Draco. My baby's growing up"

Harry growled.

"mommy has to go now, behave yourself baby"

She hang up. Harry made breakfast (.) and got dressed for work.

Everything seems different in the light of morning. The sex shop is just a sex shop, and people are more fake. Harry waves at men he has seen withering and screaming under him with the greatest ease. Mornings are a big fat lie.

In front of the door, there is a package wrapped in black paper, with a little golden snake in the bottom right corner. Harry frowns, but takes it and gets in the shop. There is a note stuck on its side, with the name of the sex shop in red ink. Harry decides he should open it, though his reason says he shouldn't. He opens the lights and locks the door using his wand. He leaves the package on the counter and unwraps it, noting he could fix it easily if it wasn't meant to be opened by him. Draco wouldn't know.

The wrapping paper feels like satin under his skin and Harry vaguely wonders how paper can feel like cloth. A box lies under the wrapping, and Harry's fingers open it slowly, revealing an envelope and another smaller, oblong green box laid on a velvet case. He takes the envelope in his hands reluctantly; now certain he shouldn't be opening these, and takes a look inside. It isn't sealed. This is a payment, Harry concludes. And a very generous one. More than 5000 muggle pounds. 5000 pounds for a naked torso and a five minute dance??

He puts the envelope back and picks the box up, not knowing if he wants to know what lies inside. He takes a deep breath and opens it, and golden metal shines in the morning light. The handcuffs lie in their velvet green case, with a knife placed inside one of the rings. Harry tries to raise the cuffs, speechless. They are so heavy, they can only be golden. He notices a piece of paper under the free ring. It reads:

"_Do you remember?" _

Harry's throat feels dry. He feels the gold of the handfuffs with his fingertips, strokes the knife tenderly, and something is stirring inside him, something is waking up and he should really put the box back together, but they feel so addictive…

He never heard the door open, or Draco walk in. He only felt his warm breath in his ear, whispering knowingly:

"_For people like us, Harry, there is no sexual peace"_

_

* * *

_

_I'm really liking Hermione in this one. Her lines just come naturally to me. My oh my when I started it I had no idea where it was going, and after every chapter I wonder how the hell did it get here!! I'm seriously spooked._

_Review for me once more, will you?I love it all :)  
_


	6. Sleepwalking?

_I swear I am typing without thinking much. Am I possessed? Well, being at home for a week now is driving me nuts, obviously. Being sick sucks big time. What if I die of H1N1 and fail to finish this? Oh damn._

* * *

**Chapter six: Sleepwalking?**

Harry's hand was still placed on the handcuffs, his head leaning into the heat of Draco's mouth behind him. Draco placed his hand on top of Harry's and guided him to the flap of the box.

"Close the box, Harry" he whispered, nuzzling the crook of his neck. Harry's eyes fluttered as he felt heat begin to pool in his groin. His mouth parted against his will, betraying his irregular breathing. He pushed the box shut with no pressure from Draco's hand at all. He did not want to turn around and face the blond, not now not in a million years. Was it the fact that he was ashamed of opening something he knew it wasn't his, or was it that Draco's body felt so perfect against him? Draco did not move away once the box was intact again. He merely sank his face in Harry's hair, breathing his scent. It seemed to Harry that time had taken a moment and stretched it out to a year.

"What did the note read, Harry?" his voice was so husky and low, muffled by the constant buzzing sound in Harry's ears, that he had to strain himself to listen.

"_Do you remember?"_ Harry breathed, trying not to allow his voice to break.

"Silly question" was the final thing Draco had said huskily, before the door of the Sway burst open.

"Morning, guys! Mm, am I interrupting something?" Hermione's smile had frozen on her face, watching Harry and Draco pull apart abruptly. It softened as they both fidgeted and rushed to explain.

"We were opening a package" Draco mumbled, scratching his head.

"Draco got paid 5000 pounds for a 5 minute show!!" Harry yelled, overcoming his previous shock. Was he supposed to tell Hermione? Draco merely chuckled, giving Harry the green light to continue.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"5000 what?????????? For that??" Draco nodded, amused.

"Why? Did you get a nipple frost bite from the ice cubes?"

Harry burst out laughing. Hermione was unbelievable during morning time. Draco however, had become unnaturally witty as well. He raised his shirt, as if to check, causing Hermione to gasp.

"Well, it HAS been unusually hard since last night…" he passed his finger over its tip as if to examine, and Harry was between committing suicide and laughing his ass off. The darkness that had fogged his mind a while ago was cast away by Hermione's presence. Hermione was a morning person. Light followed in her wake. Harry was always in the middle, and Draco, Draco was pure darkness. Not that Harry still thought he was evil, but there was something about him that screamed _wrong, hurt, secrets_. Harry did not like any of that. But like all things we don't like, they felt awfully attractive.

"Stop doing that! Ron will kill me!" Draco crooked his eyebrow, letting his shirt fall back in place.

"Why? I'm gay"

"I know that!"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was waiting for something cleverer as an answer"

"Stop flashing us then!"

Harry chuckled and headed for the bathroom. He didn't want to be present if Draco decided it was appropriate to flash them again. Turning at the corner and entering the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror, grimacing. Of course his eyes would have black circles under them if they kept waking him up in the middle of the night! With friends like that…he sighed. Then his eyes fell on the sink, where a small bottle stood. Was this medicine? He picked it up and examined it. There was no label; it had to be a potion. Hermione and Draco could not be heard bickering anymore.

"Whose is the medicine on the sink?" he shouted in order to be heard. There was no answer for a few moments.

"Draco? Hermione?"He called again

"It's mine, Harry" Draco finally called back.

Harry left the bottle down and exited the bathroom. What was going on? Going back in the room, he could see Draco's back, and somebody standing in front of him. The blonde's fingers were forming a fist, and his back was tense. The other man said something and Draco's fist opened, as if to go for his wand. Harry drew even closer and they both turned to look at him.

"Frank?" Harry spoke, questioningly. Frank smiled kindly. If Draco was furious a moment ago, nothing showed on his face.

"Hi Harry, I'm so glad to see you again" he held out his hand. Draco's brow furrowed. Harry took the offered hand and shook it.

"I'm going out to get some coffee. Can I bring you anything?" Harry said no.

"I'll have a chocolate with strawberry topping if you don't mind!" Hermione beamed.

"Of course." Draco exited the shop without looking back.

"So I'll take a look around" Frank said joyfully.

"Yes, go ahead" Harry left him alone and beckoned at Hermione.

She drew closer, looking just as confused.

"What happened here?" whispered Harry.

"He came in with an awfully creepy smile on his face, Draco did not seem to recognize him at first, but then he said something like '_how's your memory today, master'_ and Draco's face went red with anger and he asked me to leave them alone, so I did. It was damn spooky" she had been talking awfully fast. Harry held her and kissed her hair. She looked kind of freaked out.

"It's probably nothing…When you sleep around too much you tend to get in trouble" Harry admitted.

"That's why I tell you to find someone nice, Harry!" she pocked his ribs, making him wince.

"Nice…" he echoed, thinking nice was not quite the adjective to describe his interest.

Frank is moving towards them and Harry looks his way.

"I'm sorry, is there a bathroom I could use?"

"Yes, down the corridor" Harry points at the bathroom.

Five minutes later Frank was ready to leave, having bought a blindfold and cheap handcuffs. Harry knows, it was not his intention to buy stuff today. They say goodbye and Frank leaves

Draco came back happy to see Frank had left. The three of them spend the day talking and fooling around. Monday was everyone's favorite work day. Hermione decided to leave around 8, and Harry allowed her to. She kissed him on the cheek and wished Draco the money would buy him a new pair of nipples, then left.

Harry was uneasy.

"We should be going as well" he told Draco, who was looking out the window at the falling night.

He nodded, and Harry couldn't shake a feeling of disappointment. Well, it was for the best.

Draco felt his forehead and stumbled a bit.

"Are you ok, Draco?"

"Yes yes. I'm fine. Do your thing here and I'll be back in a minute."

He headed for the bathroom while Harry turned off a few lights and locked the counter. He was shocked to see him come back, fighting to stand on his feet.

"Where did you put the bottle, Harry?" his voice was almost faint.

"I didn't move it!" he rushed to support the blond, whose movements were growing slacker by the second.

"Fuck" he spat, touching his forehead. "Don't call a doctor. And don't -touch me if I act- strange." He fought to get the last words out. Then his eyes fluttered closed and he fell to the floor.

"Draco? Draco!" Harry was yelling. What the fuck was going on? Should he call Hermione? Should he try a healing spell? Was he ok? Was he breathing? He put a hand on his heart, which was beating regularly. Calming down, he also noticed his breathing was normal. He stood back and looked at him from a distance, holding his head. His face was incredibly peaceful.

The Slytherin prince was very much asleep.

"You fell asleep on me? Really now, Draco?" he spoke, knowing he was talking to himself. "I'm seriously losing my touch with men" he threw Draco's one arm over his shoulder and carried him to the door.

"I'll get you to bed" he sighed, looking at the beautiful face next to his own. He carried him to his car and drove home.

Luckily, Draco was not too heavy for Harry's built. He opened the lights in his house and carried him to his bed, deciding to sleep on the couch. _That's not how it's supposed to happen_, he thought.

Well, joking was a good way to handle this, until Draco was awake again. Should he go get the medicine? He hadn't managed to find it in the bathroom of the Sway. Well it was not that big a deal; Draco had said not to call a doctor. And some other silly stuff. He covered the blond with his white sheets, standing a while to brush his hair away from his face. He was so damn beautiful, covered in white… He seemed so pure, pale and peaceful… He resisted the urge to place a kiss on his forehead, and left the room.

Lying on the sofa of his living room, sleep claimed him soon.

He was awoken by a door bursting open, and then closed again. He stood on the bed, rubbing his eyes, wondering why Draco couldn't be more discreet. He was going to die of lack of sleep.

But opening his eyes, all thoughts left his brain. Draco was standing there, in front of him, limbs rigid and eyes closed. Should he freak out?

"Harry?" his voice sounds husky, his tone reminding Harry of the phone call last night. The hairs at the back of his neck stand on end, but he stays still.

"Draco?" he answers questioningly. Draco's tension seems to leave his body. His eyes remain shut.

"Do you think that back then, if things were- if I had not been a jerk to Weasley, that we would have been-"

Harry is officially freaked out. In spite of that he stands, and moves towards Draco. The blond's head jerks towards him, smelling the air. Harry fights back a shiver. He does not answer. Draco moves towards him, grabbing him by the waist and making him climb at the back of the sofa. Harry grabs the furniture for support while his legs part and Draco settles himself between them. No one speaks, and Draco's breathing accelerates along with Harry's, and Draco moves closer….

"_Don't touch me" _he had said. The words echo in Harry's head as warm breath approaches his lips, as Draco grunts like a wild animal…

"No." he says, not sure why he chooses to repeat the conversation they had.

Draco pauses, and pulls away, hands still on Harry's thighs. For a few seconds all Harry can hear is the thundering beat of his heart.

"Goodnight, Draco" and with that, Draco nods and lets go, walking back into Harry's bedroom.

Outside is still dark. Inside as well.

* * *

_Your reviews have me crazy with the need to write. It's maddening. I'm glad you like it, I hope you continue to like it :P_

_I'm kind of falling for this story myself. That hadn't happened in a while!! :)_

_Review and you'll make a sneezing woman happy! _

_Well, until next chapter, kisses!_


	7. A question of trust

_I shouldn't be writing again today, but hey, what's new?_

_Be prepared for some...weird stuff._

_Oh and don't you ever apologize for writing long reviews! Everybody loves them! And I thank you all for reading and guiding my story._

* * *

**Chapter seven: A question of trust**

The rest of the night passed quietly. Harry didn't manage to get back to sleep, so he kept checking on Draco, who was sleeping soundlessly, as if he had never sleepwalked at all. Harry noticed his fingers twitching a couple of times when he would approach to pull the sheets back around the blond's waist, but far from that, the prince showed no signs of awareness.

It was an unnaturally warm and humid night, and a lone cricked had nested on the fence of Harry's yard, singing his presence and keeping him company. Harry would climb on the kitchen sink and sit on the window's ledge that stood above it, opening the blinds and letting the sounds and smells of the summer night calm his senses.

Morning found him finally asleep, half lying on the couch and half on the living-room's floor, in front of a switched-on television.

Draco opened his door silently, having realized he wasn't home. Walking out of his room, he spotted Harry, hair ruffled and mouth gaping, sleeping in what seemed a very uncomfortable position. He felt a sting of guilt. He had been sleeping in a perfectly soft bed while Harry was forced to spend the night on the couch. He mentally pinched himself for thinking that Harry should have slept with him on the bed. No, that was not advisable. The raven haired boy looked fine, so nothing had gone wrong last night. He approached the couch and turned off the TV. Harry shifted on the couch, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Draco couldn't help but chuckle, which made Harry open his eyes lazily.

"Morning, Harry" smiled Draco kindly, his expression apologizing for the mess. Harry focused on him, smiled and closed his eyes again, yawning.

"Mmmm"

"Want some coffee?" Draco leaned down and brushed some stray hair away from Harry's face. The Gryffindor's eyes shot open immediately. Draco's smile didn't leave and Harry let himself relax into the touch. It was warm and soft, and the best way to ever wake up…

"That would be…supreme" he mumbled

"Supreme? That's the first word that comes to mind?" he chuckled

"Nope" Harry shot him a mischievous smile.

"Which is it then, Harry?" whispered the blond, kneeling next to the couch, and getting close enough to allow his warm breath to wash over Harry's ear. Harry shifted once more, still half asleep.

"Draco" he whispered back. His reply was answered by a devilish grin that he couldn't see.

"I don't know what to think of that"

"What is there to think?" mumbled Harry, finally drifting away from sleep.

"You're hard, Harry" his hand slithered down Harry's pants and traced the length of his erection, proving his point.

"Fuck!" Harry sat abruptly, and Draco retrieved his hand, chuckling.

"I'm sorry about that, I love scaring the hell out of you. School rinsings, I guess" Harry was staring at him, eyes wide and expression baffled.

"Oh relax! I know this stuff"

"You groped me!"

"So? You almost jerked me off some days ago"

If Harry thought he couldn't turn redder, he was in for a surprise.

"So, coffee, big boy?" Draco winked, and Harry thought he could see little birds circling his head.

"Yes, please" he sighed, relaxing as Draco stood up and headed for the kitchen, which wasn't separated from the living room with walls. So they were still in the same room, practically. It was kind of cozy to have him around, Harry noted, as he peaked from the couch at the blonde's back, who was now making coffee the muggle way. _Charming _he thought, smiling.

"Sugar?"

"no" answered Harry and Draco handed him a glass of ice coffee. Should he ask about last night? Or the night before?

"How did you sleep?" asked Harry

"Like a rock! Thank you, Harry and… I'm sorry for the mess"

Harry shook his head.

"Don't mention it at all. But…"

"I suffer from narcolepsy." Draco blurted out hastily. "I take a potion I make myself and I get rid of the symptoms, but…" his brow furrowed and his expression turned so dark that Harry was sunk in it, and it seemed as if the sun wasn't shining outside. It seemed as if it was night again. The blackest night.

"…well I lost it yesterday." Harry felt uncomfortably. He should tell Draco.

"Frank went in the bathroom yesterday" Draco's head turned at the words, his silver eyes burning silently. Harry coughed at the gaze and looked at his glass of coffee. "I didn't see it since"

"Do you know that Frank guy?" he tried to sound nonchalant.

"Seen him twice in the Sway, he hit on me once, nothing more. Don't you?"

"No." spat Draco, and it was Harry's turn to frown. _He is lying _he thought. Why did it matter so much?

The blond coughed once and let his coffee on the table.

"I must go home and brew some potion, I can't come to work without it"

"Do you need help? May I come along?"

"You suck at potions"

"That's not true!!" yelled Harry, worries forgotten. Draco chuckled.

"I'll be fine; I have some left to get through the day. But…"

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could come over at night? I'll be knocked out, the potion won't be ready until tomorrow" he played with his fingers uneasily, waiting for Harry's reply.

"Yes, of course, Draco. I'll be at your place by 8, is that ok?"

"Perfect. I'll leave you the address"

And with that, they said goodbye.

……………………

"Harry! You are late! It's silly waiting outside a shop in order to start working" she pouted while Harry unlocked the door of the Sway.

"What's up?" she asked, confused by Harry's troubled expression. The door was open and they walked inside, opening the lights and throwing their things on the table.

"Draco fainted last night. Or so I thought" she nodded, waiting for Harry to continue.

"He's narcoleptic."

"Oh." She breathed. "That's not so bad, it's manageable with magic"

"Indeed it is, he brews the potion needed himself. But he's hiding something" he frowned

"You boys will never grow up" she sighed.

"What?"

"It's called trust, Harry." Hermione sounded fed up.

"Hey don't judge me! He said he didn't know Frank, for Merlin's sake!" at the words,she turned to face him with renewed interest.

"That's what he said?"

"Indeed" gestured Harry to show this proved his point.

"Oh, I almost forgot" she took a white box out of her purse and handed it over to Harry.

"It was placed in front of the door when I arrived"

Harry turned the box over. At the bottom was a note, reading "Harry"

He opened it, with Hermione watching, her hand thrown over his shoulder.

"A memory?" neither Hermione nor he could think the reason Harry was sent a memory. But there was a note. She pointed at the square, black piece of paper with the golden letters.

"_I could be lying, but so could he"_

Hermione nodded, accepting something was really weird.

"I don't own a pensieve" sighed Harry, disappointed.

"Draco does. I heard him mention something about memories he needed to arrange.

"I'm going there tonight"

She crooked an eyebrow at him.

"To watch over him! He'll be sleeping anyway"

"Has he told you anything else that sounds weird, Harry?"

He wondered what he should mention, and what he should leave out.

"Not to touch him"

"he knows you have the hots for him, doesn't he?" she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I do not!!!!!!!!" protested Harry, but his cheeks were flushed a bright pink

She stuck her tongue out and left him alone to tend to a costumer that had just come inside.

"_I could be lying, but so could he"_

Harry traced the cage of the memory, and placed it back in the box. He would see it tonight.

* * *

Draco was awfully cheerful, when Harry apparated at his doorstep. He opened the door and invited him in, thanking him for doing him this favor. The place smelled of spice and a hint of jasmine, and Harry found it very easy to relax. Draco made coffee, joking about how Harry was going to be the only one staying awake because of it. The blond looked amazing. He wore fine white pants, that licked his skin with every move, and a black jumper that clung to his chest. His hair was ruffled which gave him a nice just-shagged look that Harry simply loved because it made his lips smile unintentionally.

He looked at the clock and put down his cup of coffee.

"I don't have much time, I should go to bed before you have to drag me there" he said lightly. Harry smiled.

"Go. I'll steal everything and be gone by daybreak" Draco smacked his head

"Ouch!"

"Pussy"

Harry hadn't heard Draco use that word before, so he couldn't help but gasp.

"Kidding…" Draco leaned in slowly, and Harry composed himself on the couch. He was doing this awfully often! "You're such a big boy, Harry" he held the raven hair back with his hand, leaving Harry's forehead open. The Gryffindor had a full view of Draco's neck, as his face drew closer to his brow. He felt vulnerable when his scar was exposed, but he did not like to show it. He braced himself until Draco was done with whatever he wanted. He then felt a warm tongue tracing his scar, leaving it wet and burning, literally burning, because Harry could swear Draco's touch was setting him on fire. He bit his lip. _What is he doing? _Draco stopped where the scar ended, and remained still for a second, simply breathing against his skin… Then it was over, and the blond had pulled away and headed for his room. Harry was left incredibly hot and panting without realizing it.

A few hours had passed, and Harry slithered in the room to check on Draco. He found the blond sleeping, as expected, which left him free to look for the pensieve. Draco's home had 4 rooms. Entering the library, Harry found what he wanted. A pensieve slightly smaller than Dumbledoor's, and above it at least 20 bottles of memories. He took his own out of his pocket and drew closer, emptying its contents inside. He reminded himself that it could all be a big fat lie, and let himself be carried by the silver liquid.

He was standing in the middle of what was definitely a sex club. Men of every hair color and skin tone were engaged in what looked like an orgy about to begin. Harry looked around, to find Draco sitting on the only couch available in the room, his eyes closed as 5 young men at around 22 covered his body with licks and bites. He was worshiped, Harry thought. No one dared to sit next to him, but remained knelt by his feet, begging to be touched. Harry was certain it wasn't OK to grow hard watching a memory, but the blond was majestic. A beautiful man passed next to him, approaching Draco. The man had brown hair and light brown eyes, and he was carrying… the golden handcuffs. Draco had stood up when Harry wasn't looking, and was now pushing the other man against the wall, reaching it and turning him around violently. He forced his hands over his head and Harry heard the handcuffs click. He approached, still seeing only Draco's and the man's back.

"You'll pay for everything, everything" the blond was whispering, pushing the brunet's butt cheeks apart and rubbing his hardness against him…The hand cuffed man was withering in a way that made Harry's mind melt. Was this what Draco did to men? Was it so damn easy for him?

"yes, anything, please, be harsh- You-" Draco's nails dug in his skin and he moaned with wanton, thrusting back on Draco's cock who refused to just fuck him…

" You- fucking-own- me"

"Of course I do" was the blond's whispered reply as a knife caressed the brunet's skin, pressing enough to show it's presence. The man did not look alarmed. Harry wondered where the knife had come from, but shivered as the man gasped and threw his head back oh Draco's shoulder. He trusted him.

"Your life is in my hands, you know. I could just slip and…"

The knife wandered to the other's neck, and the man looked as if careful not to pant too hard. Little more pressure and it would cut…

Suddenly more people had surrounded them among them stood Frank,looking almost the same as he did now, clinging on Draco's legs and sides…Harry saw Frank whisper something he couldn't quite hear in Draco's ear, and in one terrible second Draco's hand muscles contracted and tensed, and his hand moved abruptly, slicing the man's neck through and through. Then it was all red. A sea of red. A room of blood as Harry drifted away.

He stood, grasping the pensieve tightly, trying to catch his breath. His mind was numb, his senses were dead. Was this true?? Had Draco gone through the war as a death eater, managing not to murder, only to cut some innocent's throat during a sex game?

The door burst open, and Draco was standing, eyes still closed, facing him. Sleepwalking again, thought Harry. He couldn't hush him and put him to bed. He was terrified, but determined to break the rules, if this would be an answer.

He moved away from the pensieve and walked towards Draco. He noticed with the corner of his eye, his fingers twitch.

"it's true then"

Should he cry out of tension? His eyes were watering. He shouldn't use his wand, the man was sleepwalking.

"what they were saying on the train" Draco continued and Harry shivered. He knew those lines.

A smirk appeared on Draco's face.

"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" a few steps and he was standing in front of Harry, whose head had bowed against his will. He was bewitched! He had just witnessed the blond murder a man and he still couldn't control his body! It was an outrage!

Draco leaned in once more, now asleep, brushing his lips against Harry's cheek. Draco had said not to touch him, what if he broke the rule? The blond waited for something, but Harry did not move nor talk. Draco's hands traveled the form of his body without touching, moving slowly over his chest and lingering over his nipples, and Harry felt as if he really touched, the buds hardening and aching for the hands...His breathing had accelerated, and Draco was emitting more heat. Harry raised his head and looked pleadingly into closed eyes. What was he pleading for, he did not really know. The slender hands traveled southern, and Harry bit his lip, watching the pale fingers wander above his throbbing cock but never touching…

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy" breathed the blond, lips on his ear…

"Yes" Harry stated, voice broken and words intending to show recognition but dripping with lust instead… So he grabbed the blond's neck and pulled his body on him, not sure if this was considered molesting a sleeping man or not, but failing to care…

Draco's response was immediate. He grabbed him by the waist and crushed him on his body, their cocks rubbing and sending Harry moaning as Draco pushed him on the wall and turned him around…

Harry's breath had caught in his throat. Was this dangerous? The blade that cut his shirt open answered the question for him. His hands obeyed a wordless spell and were raised and pushing against the wall, as Draco proceeded cutting his pants open… Of all the things that Harry could do, he moaned. He moaned and whimpered and hated himself for it. The metal caressed his skin and Draco's breath was all he could hear… The blade ascended to his torso, then climbed at his neck. Harry was finally waking up from that unbelievably lustful haze. This was dangerous, this was crazy.

"You killed a man, Draco" he whispered, and Draco paused.

There was a whole minute of silence, with Draco panting in his ear and the blade pressing slightly at his pulse point.

"Yes" he breathed. Harry felt an electric current run over him. It was true then? Draco was waiting, waiting for something to be said, and Harry searched his mind for the right words,for any words at all.

"Goodnight, Draco" he said without realizing it, and Draco dropped the knife to the floor and left him alone slowly, walking away.

* * *

_In case you get confused because of my english, the man who dies isn't Frank. Frank is merely standing behind Draco when it happens_

_Geez. I scared myself. review for me again? Because I really need to know what you think! Thanx everyone!Kisses!_

**Narcolepsy** is a chronic sleep disorder, or dyssomnia. The condition is characterized by excessive daytime sleepiness (EDS) in which a person experiences extreme fatigue and possibly falls asleep at inappropriate times


	8. My kind of lover

_small chapter follows! I know you won't get too much out of it, but a it's small update instead of no update at all :) _

_I really have to study :(_

* * *

**Chapter 8: My kind of lover**

_**BANG. **_

The door was continuously unkind to Harry. Three nights in a row of bad sleep, and his body was seriously aching. He sat up on the bed, ready to hurl a stream of abuses at Draco, who was definitely the worse roommate ever. Well that would be a fact, if Harry could think of a better one when Draco was around.

But he was taken aback when he felt Draco climb on the bed with him, his one leg between his own, his hands on both sides of his head. He looked up in anxious silver eyes, wandering his face, searching for something. Harry fidgeted in the small space provided by Draco's body, and tried to focus on the blond, blinking the haze of sleep away. He tried to sound casual, ignoring the fact that the blond's breathing was irregular once more.

"Draco?" light was coming from the windows, dressing the room in a whitish hue. In the light of morning, everything was OK. Draco was awake, and Harry was content to have the blond conscious around him. Around him, on top of him, whatever, Harry told himself. He brought one arm to Draco's ribs, and the blond almost sighed in relief, allowing his weight to drop on his left side and lie next to Harry, resting his head on his arm and facing him.

"You touched me" stated the blond in a low voice.

Harry's insides tensed.

"How-?" he breathed, closing his eyes. This sucked big time.

"Always breaking the rules, always…" Draco seemed to be talking to himself, leaning in the crook of Harry's neck, making him stiffen and his skin shiver. Draco's leg traveled up his thigh, adding to the arousal he already felt from the proximity. If Draco kept teasing like that for long, he wouldn't be able to hide it…But why should he? Draco was a guy, he knew what he was doing was getting Harry hard. There is no man who wouldn't respond to teasing…There was no reason for Draco to believe that Harry lusted over him like crazy, he was simply, just another male, excited by friction.

His mind was swimming. He hadn't had sex in almost a week, and that one time did not count because he didn't even remember having it. His prick was aching, and Draco was a fucking cock-tease all the time.

"How can you tell?" he breathed, not sure why he was allowing Draco's hand to wander his torso, pulling his shirt up to reveal one hardened nipple. He simply threw his head back and closed his eyes, as if keeping them open alone would mean he was aware of the situation.

"I smell like you" the blond whispered cockily, certainly grinning, Harry thought. That impossibly arrogant smirk that had made him want to punch him into the next century back at Hogwarts. But that was back then, and back then Draco's hand wasn't entering his pajama pants, his long fingers weren't tracing the outline of his cock above his boxers…

"Tell me what we did, Harry" he purred, and all Harry wanted to do was thrust in his hand, beg for him to move…

"Nothing, we-did-nothing" Draco's hand paused, but Harry did not dare open his eyes. Should he end this? Draco shifted a bit closer and Harry felt his cock pressing at the side of his thigh, as hard as he was, and so, so thick and perfect…He moaned from deep in his throat and Draco chuckled. He fucking chuckled.

"How long has it been since you had sex?"

_Really now, small talk? With your hand on my prick? Really, Draco?_

"A-week-Fuck! Yes-" Draco was picking up a slow pace on Harry's shaft, and damn it if he would protest.

"Can I jerk you off properly?" purred the blond, and Harry almost nodded his acceptance, but that would make this real, that would break the spell, and Draco and himself couldn't fuck, shouldn't fuck…

"No" he gasped, and was a bit surprised when Draco grunted in annoyance.

"It's just a handjob, Harry" he moved to enter Harry's underwear, but the Gryffindor's hand grabbed his own before he touched his now exposed, painfully hard shaft. Draco looked at the hand restraining him, and at the head of Harry's prick that was soaked with precum…

'_I want you so terribly…'_ no he couldn't say it. That would ruin it all, that would scare Potter away…

And Potter certainly wasn't that kind of lover. The kind that Draco preyed upon, his match. Could he be? No, he was too civil. He covered Harry's cock once more and resumed stroking him above the boxers, marveling in the tortured sounds that were leaving Harry's throat, as if being forcefully torn from it… He shivered. He allowed his hand to take care of his own erection, matching the pace he kept on Harry's prick, and feeling Harry fidget.

"Let me do that" Draco wasn't certain Harry had talked at all, voice husky and low, but the hand that moved for his cock proved he had. Harry's fingers had almost touched his tip, when he made up his mind.

"No"

Harry's eyes were finally open, looking at him questioningly.

"Why not?" he panted, fighting to talk now as Draco's strokes intensified and his mind was torn apart by desire…

"We're not having sex, Potter. I'm just helping you come"

That should have made him see red, the blond's arrogance was fucking irritating. Who did he think he was, saying he was providing a service?? Harry could get laid any time, get anyone he wanted. Who did he –

"AaH-fuck-fuck-I'm" he moaned desperately, his body trembling, his voice breaking with his need for release. And Draco stopped. He whimpered and almost begged before Draco's hand reappeared on his exposed nipple, twisting and pulling at it hard. The pain was unexpected, his body wasn't prepared, but that didn't explain to Harry why he came so hard, screaming Draco's name…

The blond was smiling, making Harry blush and fidget as his breath returned to normal. He had not come, but he looked quite content, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

_Or perhaps, you're just the right kind, Harry _

Harry couldn't know what Draco was thinking, but blushed even more at the renewed sparkle in the silver eyes.

"Uhm. Thanx for that. Let's uhm, get to work" he mumbled, pushing the blond away lightly and standing up from the bed, casting a cleaning spell on himself.

"How did you manage to tame me, Potter?"

Harry mentally noted Draco was using his last name again.

"What?"

"At night. You touched me, and I know what I do when I'm provoked." Harry shivered. "How come you're not nice and shagged?" he smirked, but his eyes hid something like worry.

"I said goodnight, and you went to bed"

"Oh" whispered Draco, realization dancing in his voice. "I had forgotten about that, yes"

"What do you mean?"

"That was the healers' advice to my parents"

Harry crooked his eyebrow.

"My parents didn't know what was wrong with me, when I began drifting off to sleep in practically every time of the day"

Harry nodded.

"They thought I was simply lazy, so they used stimulants to mask my daytime sleepiness, thing which resulted in me sleepwalking"

Harry moved closer once more and sat on the bed next to Draco.

"Don't look so worried, it's terribly funny."

Harry flicked his forehead and he winced.

"So anyway, they had me hospitalized, and the doctors gave them the diagnosis, along with the advice to send me to bed again, if I sleepwalked"

"Why didn't you stop sleepwalking?"

Draco scratched his head.

"Well, yeah, that. Well, father got too irritated when I sleepwalked, he thought I knew what I was doing, so he hit me quite often, I was waking up with bruises from slaps and stuff" his voice trailed off, and Harry felt the need to touch his cheek, but resisted. Malfoys hated pity.

"So you were sleepwalking, why should he hit you for that?!" spat Harry, furious.

"He claimed I was saying stuff, that I was a shame for the Malfoy name"

Harry's eyes shot open. Draco talked always during his sleepwalking? Could it be that he was mentioning his name in those nights? Was that getting him punished? He couldn't ask. But he could ask something else.

"You never told me what that phone call was for"

Draco faced him for the first time since he had begun talking about the past.

"Phone call?"

"Two nights ago, you called me in the middle of the night"

"That can't have been me. I was out,I hooked up with someone when I left the Sin Vault"

And slowly but steadily, Harry thought he was getting to a terrible answer.

* * *

_I really love it when you guess stuff right! Keep it coming, I love your speculations :P_

_Kisses everyone!_


	9. Tell me what's normal

_hey!I'm back! And better, thanx everyone :)_

_So, since I am still alive, here is the new chapter! _

_Your reviews rock, and I'm glad your questions are not misled. So let's see, who's right and who is wrong?_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tell me what's normal**

"Get dressed; Hermione will kill us both if we're late" Harry dragged Draco back in his room, picking a light blue t-shirt from a pile of clothes on the floor. Well that was a surprise, the Malfoy heir was sloppy! He threw it at Draco, who grabbed it easily.

"Are you always so ungrateful to people who give you handjobs? I mean what the hell will take for you to just give me my clothes?" Draco's expression of fake disbelief was priceless, so Harry threw him his pants as well.

"I believe if that was the solution to our problems, we would have found out back in school" he chuckled.

"Yeah, in your dreams, Potter"

Something about Draco calling him by his last name again was getting Harry's blood stirring. He moved closer to the blond, who looked a bit alarmed, and for a good reason. Harry's hand went straight for his crotch, groping him loosely, but then, as he realized how hard Draco still was, his grip tightened. Draco released a strained, low moan, so low that Harry could have misheard. Whatever cocky answer Harry was planning on giving, was erased from his head.

"You're still hard" it wasn't a question, but it wasn't a statement either.

"Of course I'm still hard, Potter"

"Don't call me that" he rubbed the hardness and saw Draco's cheeks flush adoringly as he bit his bottom lip.

"Why, what will you do if I deny?" his trademark smirk was back on his face, and Harry was growing hard again. They should end this, what would he tell Hermione? _I'm sorry we stood you up, but Draco was hard so it was hard for me to leave him hard._ No. Too much of the word 'hard' in that sentence.

"Throw you your shoes as well" he whispered, suddenly realizing how close their faces were, as Draco grinned once more at Harry's answer and tilted his head…And Harry was too drawn in watching his pale lips to realize he had done so as well, and now their mouths were inches apart, their heavy breathing joining in midair…

_Stop Harry, stop…_ his mind was nudging him to pull away, his hand rubbed Draco's crotch once more…the pale lips parted, a muffled sound escaping them, and Harry finally snapped. He pulled away, and heard Draco growl darkly. When he looked at him, however, his eyes were hidden behind his short bangs.

"I should get dressed as well" he coughed, as if to clear his throat.

"Yes, if you disengage from my prick first" meeting his eyes, Harry noted there was nothing weird. Draco was still flushed a light red, but his eyes were clear and playful.

He removed his hand, patting the blond on his back on his way out.

"And don't jerk off" he shouted back at him

"Since when do you tell what to do, Potter?"

Harry turned around, smiling wickedly.

"Since you came to work under me, remember?" he winked and Draco pouted.

"I wouldn't call me Potter if I were you, either" he was now walking down the hallway to his room, when he remembered he had left the memory in the pensieve last night. He looked back to check that Draco was still in his room, and slipped inside the library.

The pensieve was standing there, reminding him things that daytime had scared away. The silver memory was swimming inside it. He took its bottle and collected it hastily, looking up at the shelves at the other memories. There were labels on the shelves; obviously Draco had gotten to arranging them. His eyes trailed the labels, reading "mother" "Hogwarts" "post-Hogwarts". But there was one that caught Harry's eye. It stood there, right in the middle between Hogwarts and post-Hogwarts, its label placed on the bottle, instead of the shelf.

It read _"Myrtle" _

Harry felt a sinking sensation wrap his body, his mind numbing and time traveling in the 6th year of Hogwarts…

"_there's been a boy in here crying? A young boy?" he heard himself say all over again…_

"_Never you mind! I promised I wouldn't tell anyone"_

Here it stood, his chance to know. His heart was threatening to escape his chest, his ears were drumming with its heartbeat. He raised his hand and picked up the memory, replacing it with his own and placing the label on it. All he needed was luck, and Draco would never know. He hid it in his robes and exited the room. Draco had turned on the radio. He walked to his room and repaired his torn clothes, shivering at the memory of how they came to look like this… He should see the memory now, he couldn't risk taking his time. He walked back in Draco's room, who was now making the bed lazily with his wand.

"Draco…" the blond turned to look at him

"do you mind if I take a shower?"

"go ahead. Perhaps I should get going and open the shop?"

Harry reached in his pocket and retrieved the keys.

"Here"

"Lock when you leave, ok?"

Harry nodded and Draco grabbed his wallet and left the house. Luck was on his side.

……………………………….

The Myrtle's bathroom was – in Harry's opinion- the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom he had ever entered. The sight of a soaked to the bone, beautiful, blond boy hiding his face in his palms did not help to soothe its effect either. Draco's body was shaking with violent sobs, his back pressed against the wall and his legs spread on the dirty floor. Harry could already feel his heart ache. A few months later that body would tear under his spell, that boy would suffer along with him, even if not on his side, the effects of a terrible war. And all that, with the burden of his parents' scorn. Harry managed to tear his eyes away from the slender frame of the boy, and to moaning Myrtle, who was standing next to him, waiting for him to be able to talk again. Draco released his head and banged it hard against the wall. His eyes were swollen and red with tears, his face was much thinner than now, and his lips where clenched in an attempt of self-restrain.

"I hate him!" the pale lips spat, and Harry couldn't fight back a shiver. Myrtle nodded.

"He locked my father up in Azkaban! My whole family- my own life! If he never existed, I would be fine, I would be-"he paused, looking at the ceiling.

"I hate him!HATE him!"

Harry felt a stab in his heart. He already knew how Draco felt about him, well, more than knew. But this was…this sight was terrifying him…

"Now, dear, we both know that's not true" Myrtle hushed him, and Draco closed his eyes, as if to repel her words. Harry's eyes travelled from Myrtle's understanding expression to Draco's tortured face.

"I'm sick because of him."

Harry's legs felt weak, his body had begun trembling from the tension.

"Father knew what should be done, and even if his hits hurt my body, I knew he was doing it for me, he always watched over me!"

"How can you call beating up, protection? What kind of twisted family love is that?!"

"Don't talk like that! You don't know! Now that he's gone, the Dark Lord is bringing the _Shadow Ones _in our Manor. And they…I think they- I think they are stealing my medicine!"

Draco pulled his legs closer to his body and wrapped his arms around them. His gaze was that of a hunted animal.

"If they hear what father knows, if I talk, and they tell Him, he'll kill us –kill us all!"

Myrtle made a move to touch him, but he shivered violently and stood up, heading for the great mirror.

"I hate him" his voice was weak.

"Hush now, don't say that again"

"I'll say it as often as I can!" he shouted, punching the sink.

"Until you drift off to sleep again" her voice was a whisper, but Draco had heard. If Harry thought he would snap, he would be mistaken.

The blond's body shook and he fell to the floor, still grabbing the sink, crying.

He was once again, standing in Draco's library. The morning sun was licking at the edges of the pensieve, as if trying to cast the gloom away. Harry stood there for a couple of minutes, his mind blank. He absent-minded gathered the memory once more, and put it in his pocket. Then locked up, and left for the shop.

* * *

"Hey"

Draco was sitting behind the counter, looking terribly bored. Hermione was pouting, sitting away from him, when harry entered the shop.

"What's with you two?" he walked towards Draco, grabbing his nose and pulling at it gently.

"You ask him! I'm going to clean the bar, and I will-use-my-waaa-"

Her voice trailed off as a customer entered the shop.

"washing machine" Harry and Draco chuckled. Hermione stuck her tongue out and left them alone.

"What did you do to her?" he joined him behind the counter, failing to contain himself and caressing the blond hair with his fingers. Draco leaned into the touch, almost purring. When had they gotten so close?

"I did nothing!" Harry was about to say he was not quite certain when his eyes fell on the pc screen.

"What the hell!!"

"What?"

"Porn??For Merlin's sake, it's morning!"

"So? You told me not to jerk off, you didn't tell me not to watch porn"

"Hermione saw that?"

"So what?"

"Oh dear, you'll kill my friend"

"She's not into SM gay sex?"

Harry blushed furiously. He hadn't commented on that, his mind had totally bypassed it.

"Don't-watch-porn-at-work"

"So YOU're not into SM gay sex"

"that's not it"

"are you?"

"That's not the point!"

"Are you?"

"No"

Draco grinned, his eyes sparkling. He was not persuaded.

"I'm going to help Hermione"

"Of course you are" Harry was getting the hint that Draco was seeing through all of his actions.

………………………..

Hermione was sitting on the cat walk, reading a book.

"Why are you slacking?"

"Why aren't you upstairs?"

"How's Ron? I miss him"

"He's better, just a little bit sick still."

Harry nodded. He should go see Ron. It was just that Draco was taking up too much of his time.

"How was last night?" said Hermione

"Weird, but OK" she nodded

"Do you think you two…"

"no." Harry cut her off.

"Ok Ok"

"Hermione, do you know about the 'Shadow Ones'?"

She turned to look at him and put her book down.

"Yes, they were at Voldemort's side, haven't you heard about them? It was on the news not many months ago"

Harry waited for her to continue

"They were all killed, I am afraid, during the war._ Murdered at headquarters_"

"_Malfoy Manor?_" Harry tried not to sound too intrigued.

"Yes. They were said to be spies, not too many-10 or 15"

"The Order killed them?"

"No, it seems as if it was an _inside job_"

"They were killed by their own?" gasped Harry.

"Don't act so surprised"

Harry could see her point, but that did not make him any less anxious.

………………………………………..

The clock never ceased to surprise Harry. Nor did it now, that it ticked 8 o'clock. Hermione grabbed her purse, and kissed him hastily on the cheek.

"I'm out of here, you perverts" she said, looking at Draco. He waved back cheerfully.

It was too silent for Harry's taste, both outside and inside the shop. Draco was awfully thoughtful all day, and he had caught him shooting him strange glances now and them. He proceeded to turning off the lights and turning on the faint blue ones that they left during nighttime. In the silence of the Sway, Harry's footsteps could be heard echoing. The dim blue lights made everything glimmer. Even Draco, whose eyes sparkled under them, making Harry shiver. Sited on the stool behind the counter and leaning on it, Draco made no move to stand up.

"What's wrong with you? You've been silent all day" tried Harry, but Draco merely smirked. This wasn't good. Gray eyes wandered his form, piercing him through and through, and Harry couldn't find a logical explanation of why he wasn't running already.

"I want to know" Draco finally spoke

_Well me too, many things._ Harry thought, but decided against talking. Draco had stood up and offered him the stool. Harry wasn't quite sure why he took it.

The blond opened the drawer, and grabbed a red phallic shaped lollipop that was left over from the party. Harry waited while he unwrapped it and took a sit on the counter, this making him look up to see his face. It felt weird, having Draco Malfoy sited in front of you, his legs spread while you're in eye-level with his crotch.

The blond's tongue licked the base of the sweet, making Harry gulp soundly and blood pool in his groin. He fidgeted. Draco slid his tongue up the lollipop, reaching its head and taking it in his mouth. Harry's lips parted, and he could hear his breathing accelerate.

"Give me your wand, Harry"

His hand dove in the drawer and got his wand, eyes never leaving Draco's mouth. He handed it over.

Draco grinned. "So that's what it takes. For you to learn not to throw stuff" he put the wand aside, climbing off the counter and moving behind Harry. Harry's eyes fluttered closed, his desire becoming too much for his pants, that felt awfully tight.

"Do you want a blowjob, Potter?" he whispered, and Harry pushed his legs apart without thinking about it, feeling his cock twitch.

"No that-can't happen" he murmured, only to make Draco's grin wider. He felt his hands being guided to his back, as Draco nuzzled his neck. _Click._ The handcuffs closed around his wrists, trapping his hands effectively.

"And it won't happen" Draco whispered back, and Harry was let down, Draco wasn't supposed to oblige…

He heard him lock up with his wand. Should he protest? What did he want, if not sex?

Draco knelt in front of him, their faces aligned, the lollipop between both their lips. Harry looked from the red sweet, to Draco's lust-filled gaze. Then Draco tongued the sweet once more, his one hand pressing on Harry's thigh, stimulating his arousal, and Harry's mind fogged, his tongue moved for the sweet as well, joining Draco, and almost exploding when their tongues lightly touched. When they both reached the tip, Draco pulled it away from Harry, putting it in his mouth and watching him pant. In between his lustful haze and Draco's slurping sounds, Harry's vision was lost to a blindfold.

"I know you like watching, so let's take that away" the blond breathed, as he raised Harry's chin and examined his restrained body. The Gryffindor's muscles were tense, and sweat was dripping down the back of his neck, Draco's teasing utterly unknown to him.

A flick of Draco's wand and Harry's torso was naked, his nipples hardening in the brush of cooler air. "What-?" Harry managed before Draco pressed a finger against his lips.

"You talk when I allow you to"

Should he hex him into next week? Should he demand to be freed and punch him in the face? No, his body said he should lick the finger against his lips, so he did.

"Good boy, yes" Draco's voice was husky, filled with lust, and Harry's prick was aching…_More, please,more…touch me…_his voice wouldn't come out of his throat.

Draco opened Harry's pants, and he held his breath. Would he?

No, he wouldn't. Draco placed something along his shaft, making him whimper in the process, as his hands pressed on his erection. He left it there, making sure it was placed pressing on his cock. "Enjoy" he breathed, licking his jaw line. Harry could hear him press a button and then vibrations were sent right to his throbbing cock, making him gasp and clench his teeth to bite back a moan. He wouldn't come due to a fucking vibrator in front of Malfoy!

"Yes, like that…suffer like that…."

"Why are you doing this?" he panted, a muffled moan escaping his lips. He heard Draco suck on his lollipop, and grunted. He needed him.

"Because I want to know, I told you that"

"What?"

He had moved behind his back, and Harry held his breath. He heard the air whizz and couldn't have braced himself for the 5 whips that landed on his back. The heat of the burning on his back went straight to his groin, and a shudder run through his every nerve as he moaned in terrible desire… He was left panting as Draco trailed the marks on his back with his hand, leaning close to his ear.

"Yes. Scream for me, Potter" another hit and Harry's cock was soaked in precum, his boxers almost as wet as when he had come that morning under Draco's hand… It couldn't be…

"No please, stop" he panted, voice broken and begging.

"Why?" the blond moved in front of him once more, and even if Harry couldn't see, he was sure he was looking him straight in the eyes.

"It's not- normal" he managed to breathe out, suffering under the submitting pain and the vibrations on his cock. Draco went for it and took it out, throwing to the floor. Harry sighed. Now he could be more persuasive. But Draco vanished his boxers, leaving his erect prick exposed and darting out of his open pants… _"no…"_ he couldn't take it, it should stop.

He felt something sticky tracing his cock. The lollipop, Draco's… He was collecting his precum, keeping his promise not to touch him… he felt his shaft twitch at the thought of Draco tasting him that way, and felt his tip grow even wetter. The lollipop was removed, and Draco's slurping sounds were leaving Harry breathless.

"Tell me what's normal Potter"

He couldn't find a proper reply.

"Nothing is normal. Nobody is. Affairs and orgies and fetishes and straight and gay and bi. Having a child and cheating on your partner? Not normal. Having to play roles to get aroused? Not normal. Being gay?" he snorted.

"I doubt if that is held as normal." His bitterness was well hidden in his tone.

"So you, who are by definition NOT normal, accuse this of being not normal. And I tell you, no, it's not. You and me, we are not normal" he had moved behind him once more.

"But when I do this" the contact of the whip's leather burned Harry's skin once more, sending him moaning like a crazy person, his cock twitching in uncontrollable desire…

"and you do this" the sticky caramel licked once again on Harry's tip, whipping up the precum that had soaked it once more "we are content." Harry was panting as Draco's breath caressed his ear shell. "we are alive"

He heard the whip being thrown to the floor and Draco transfigurate the stool to a snug armchair. He felt him straddle him, and threw his head on the back of the armchair, his prick begging, his mind screaming that he needed release…

He heard Draco open his own pants, and wondered what the blond was going to do…

"Have you wondered how it'd feel to fuck me, Potter?"

Harry grunted from deep in his throat, giving Draco the answer he needed.

"Yes…I know…For I have wondered as well…"

"_Oh, Merlin"_ this was too much. Draco was thinking about Harry fucking him? Too fucking much.

"I haven't stopped thinking about how big you are, Harry…How you would stretch my tight, unfucked little hole"

Harry thrust into the air.

"Yes, I know. It's driving you nuts as well"

Harry whimpered and Draco's hand wrapped around his own cock, pumping and shivering in desire.

"Are you-wanking?" managed Harry, between gasps.

"Am I still not allowed?" Harry felt the lollipop press against his mouth.

"Taste me" the blond spat, and harry obliged with a moan. Draco Malfoy and caramel, and the blond wanking on top of him…It was too much.

"Do you feel like fucking me, Potter?" Harry was certain he had died and gone to heaven.

"Ye-s Y-es" he muttered, and Draco released him, both his eyes and his hands. The sight was marvelous. Draco was panting, his beautiful face was flushed red, his cock was swollen and hard in his pumping hand… He stood up and turned his back at Harry, removing his shirt, but not his pants, and leaning on the counter. Harry stood up, his legs trembling, and even if Draco was offering himself, he felt so weak, so unable to take control…

Was Draco Malfoy in love with him? What did the memory mean? How much was true, how much was a lie?

His hand went for the drawer without realizing it, and grabbed the paper knife. Draco's eyes fluttered to his hand, but he did not protest. Harry traced his chest with the cold metal, and stopped on his neck, pressing against his pulse point.

"Do you trust me, Draco?"

There was a moment's silence before he spoke.

"No."

Harry's heart sunk, he couldn't have sex with this man, he did not know him. And even if he had had sex with many men he did not know, this one suddenly mattered.

"Slytherins do not trust. Slytherins know." He stated, but he had felt Harry's change of heart.

"You know the words, Harry"

Harry's fingers traced his neck, removing the pressure of the paper cutter.

"Goodnight, Draco" he whispered, and the blond nodded and left.

* * *

_Just to clear this out, this was not a dream, they were both awake throughout the chapter. Harry used 'goodnight' even if Draco wasn't sleepwalking to tell him that it wouldn't go any further..._

_come on, take a guess once more _

_If you tell me what makes you wonder, like you already did, I focus on clearing it out throughout the story, so feel free to do so!_


	10. Mother, I'm scared

_small chapter alert :P_

_I'm terribly sorry. I cannot find time to write, as exams are finally upon me. F*** and I have the plot right in my head!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 10: Mother, I'm scared**

In the darkness of his room, Draco is turning in his bed. The first normal nights that each new batch of potion grants him, are always restless.

_Years ago, in a room in saint Mungo's, a woman and a man sit by their sleeping son's bed, as a healer gives them some much needed answers…_

"_I am afraid your son is traumatized. Even if you control his sickness with a potion, his dreams and sleepwalking will be a common occurrence."_

"_How…How did this happen? Why, my boy, my boy…It's your fault!!!"_

"_Such psychological trauma can be provoked by general turmoil or physical pain when inflicted during unconsciousness. The mind accepts it as punishment, and it will keep punishing itself even if it ends. He might even turn violent during those moments, aggressive. His repressed needs will surface; if provoked…He will do anything to protect himself .It cannot be healed by magic."_

"_How can we help him? There must be a way"_

"_T**he things his mind keeps bringing up, torturing itself over, they must be set right**" the healer looks at the man and the woman sternly, and then the man snaps._

"_We will keep it a secret. Keep him safe"_

Draco is sweating. His body is finding no comfort in sleep, and it will get worse for a couple of nights more, until his body accepts the potion again. He won't sleepwalk during these nights. His mind will tire his body with nightmares, pinning him on the sheets.

Words escape his lips from time to time, words that betray a part of his turmoil. Little does he know he has a witness to his suffering.

Harry Potter hadn't used the Invisibility Cloak for a while. He must admit it, he is obsessed once more, obsessed with the blond man that's mumbling, soaked in sweat on his bed. Ashamed as he feels for being there, he can't leave him to suffer alone. Sitting on the floor next to Draco's wardrobe, covered entirely under his cloak, he tries to calm his thundering heart as Draco almost whimpers once more.

In his obsessed mind, he thinks he can hear the blond speaking his name now and then,when his clenched fists look painful. How he wishes he could soothe him, he dares not admit to himself.

"_I hate him" _

Harry stirs and stands up slowly, trying not to make a sound.

"_I did not do it! You lie-you lie…" _

_What didn't you do, Draco?_

"_lie…"_

"_Swear, swear" his panting is agonizing and Harry's heart threatens to burst in pieces as he waits for Draco to talk again…_

"_Swear you won't tell father….He'll kill me…kill me…"_

_Why Draco, what have you done?_

"_I don't care about-bloody-Harry-Potter" _

_Harry's hands tremble almost as Draco's_

"_Mother…swear…swear to me…_

_I did not…_

_I hate him…he got me sick…_

_Sick!"_

"Mother…mother…" Draco chants in his sleep and Harry feels his magic wash over him…and a minute ago he realizes he has to step to the side because something is heading his way…

"mother…" the last whisper is followed by the fireplace bursting in green flames. Harry pins himself to the wall, as Narcissa Malfoy steps out of the fireplace, a look of pain in her face. She throws back the hoot of her cloak and paces steadily to Draco's side, feeling his forehead. Draco sighs as she kneels next to his bed.

"mother…"

"hush, baby. It's Ok now. It's over, you're safe" she whispers and Draco's eyes flutter open, taking into her majestic form. He sits up and hugs her, making Harry blink with surprise. He never thought the Malfoys showed emotion.

"Thank you"

She caresses his back, and he stays silent for a moment, holding her.

"It's not the time of month to be brewing a new potion, what happened?"

"Someone…stole it"

Narcissa's face frowns and a cloud of anger appears on her features.

"who?"

"I don't know him"

"Memory gaps?"

A pause.

"Yes"

Narcissa nods, but before she has time to answer, a bang is heard from the kitchen. Harry freezes in place, along with the two.

Narcissa draws her wand, and Draco grabs it from his bedside. They rush to the kitchen, and Harry follows silently.

The room is dark, but with a flick of the blond's wand the lights are turned on.

On the kitchen's table, stands a glass bottle with a memory swimming inside. Below it lies a note, stuck on the wood. Draco looks at his mother, fear and anxiety mingling in his gaze. Narcissa walks to the table, and grabs the memory, handing it over to Draco. Harry looks at the pair's back as they read the note, waiting in the corner. After a moment, Draco buries his face in his mother's shoulder with a sigh. His face looks so tired, that Harry feels like years have passed from the moments they had shared a few hours ago.

Narcissa throws her arm over his shoulder, and leaves the note back on the table. "Come on, let's see it" she takes his hand and kisses him on his forehead, guiding him out of the kitchen and towards the library, where the pensieve stands.

Harry is left alone in the room. The small note is still stuck provocatively on the table, and he knows he can't resist. He draws closer, and reads the text in black ink.

"_I'll make sure you send me postcards from Azkaban"_

_

* * *

_

_Omg omg mommy is here. _

_Out of place question, for chapters to come. Who should be the top? I really can't decide. I find it terribly difficult to make up my mind with this pairing, so I usually go where the keyboard takes me... _

_Questions? Suspicions? You know who blackmails our blond, don't you? But he doesn't...So don't tell him just yet :P_


	11. The sins of the fathers

_I wouldn't update this soon if it wasn't for your great reviews! I am really happy to see that you keep telling me how you feel about my story, even if you have reviewed many times before..._

_In fact, I find myself waiting for your comments, as they really make my day :)_

_So, Draco is winning on the "first top" question. Unfortunately, I agree with all of your reasons why they both should top. So I am still on the fence..._

_Small chapter alert Vol.2_

* * *

**Chapter 11: ****The sins of the fathers**

"He did this to me?!"

Harry was waiting for the pair to exit the library, waiting for his chance to occupy the pensieve. Draco's enraged yell made the hair of his body stand on end, the fury and pain of the blond bursting like hellfire and echoing in the corridor. He wrapped himself in the cloak tighter and took a look in the room where the two were standing, Narcissa pale and motionless, her eyes fixed on her son's wrathful face. Harry himself had never seen Draco so shaken.

She did not answer; her lips moved but did not form a sound.

"Answer me!" the blond was trembling with anger, an anger that was by no means compared to his response to Frank's appearance in the Sway a few days ago. No, this was pure darkness, and Harry was feeling as if his eyes would burn if he continued to stare at him, as waves of his magic licked on every surface, the blond unable to hold his feeling in, ready to burst.

"I-I" Narcissa mumbled, obviously intimidated by Draco as well. Not that Draco would hurt her…But she was obviously worried he was hurting himself…

"Fucking answer me mother! He did this? I am his SON- his son for Merlin's sake!"

Harry froze even more, if possible. Who had sent him a memory that concerned his father? And why should he end up in Azkaban for something involving Lucius Malfoy?

"Your father wouldn't do this to you! Never!"

"So you're telling me** I** am to blame? You know better, mother! You know I'm only reproducing my sleepwalking experiences!" he was desperate now, a new kind of fear mirrored on his face.

What could this mean? Harry's mind was working feverishly. Draco was doing three things while sleepwalking. Talking, fucking and using a knife, if the memory sent to Harry was true. Harry knew that talking was what had led to Draco's sleepwalking, so the blond was accusing his father either of cutting him or…

No.

Cold sweat was pouring down Harry's forehead. That couldn't be the right conclusion. Lucius Malfoy couldn't possibly be raping his own son. No.

Could he? Draco's expression wasn't much of a reassurance. Narcissa's either.

"Fuck him. That bloody piece of SCUM!" he spat on the floor.

"Don't talk like that! Stop being a spoilt little brat, your father would never!!"

"Oh and **you** know!? Have you been present while he hit me and bruised me for a whole week? And if you were, mother, why didn't you stop him?"

"I was not!"

"Then you don't know what he did to me, do you? You can't be sure! It's not you who couldn't sit down for days in a row, is it?"

Narcissa fixed her gaze on the floor in terrible shame at the words.

Harry's mind was swimming; he would never have expected that. Draco must be wrong, it couldn't be.

"HE would NEVER" she spat at her son's face and Draco raised his fist as if to hit her. In the final second he pulled his hand back.

"I will end up in Azkaban because of your husband" his voice was weak. His rage was residing, replaced by silent horror. They gazed at each other, and harry composed himself, waiting for something to happen. Then Draco seemed to have taken his decision and went for the fireplace, grabbing some powder and vanishing to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa looked terrified, and almost stumbled in order to follow her son.

Harry was torn between apparating outside the Manor, and taking a glimpse of the memory. Not sure if it was the right thing to do, he approached the pensieve and let the whirling memory suck him in.

To Harry's disappointment and confusion, the memory is one he has seen before. It's the memory of Draco committing a murder, and he does not feel like watching it again. Not while he has spent so many times to persuade himself that it was fake. But as a large number of bodies surrounds him and teases Draco who is sited on the couch, Harry suddenly realizes why the blond did not look aware of the fact. Why this was blackmail he had not seen coming. Draco's eyes are shut. His head moves around slightly with every movement of the bodies that lick on his skin, locating the movements.

Draco Malfoy is asleep, trapped between a state of awareness and oblivion. The beautiful man with the brown hair and eyes passes Harry by once more, and the blond stands as his hand pulls him up. The man licks his jaw, as he is much shorter than the Slytherin, and Draco snaps.

Harry wants out, he does not want to see the reason Draco will end up in Azkaban. He cannot stand the sight twice, his stomach feels upset already. Draco's hand holds the knife against the man, and he moans in delight. Once more, Harry notices no intention of murder on the blond's face. There is no reason why this is not a sex game…

Harry makes up his mind on leaving the memory, when something else hits him.

The pair is alone. He waits for Frank to show up, for some of the people that surrounded them before to appear, but nothing happens. Any moment now he'll come, he'll tell him something and Draco will snap… He waits and seconds turn to hours in his mind. He moves closer, in order to hear the words whispered this time, but Frank is nowhere to be seen. The memory blurs only for a second, and then Draco's face contorts, his body spasms, and Harry watches from terribly close the smaller man's throat being cut open…

He is thrown back in Draco's library, doubling up and emptying the contents of his stomach on the floor.

He has,however, a reason to hope.

For he is now certain, the memory is tampered with.

* * *

_What do you think? Is Lucius guilty? Does Frank have enough evidence to accuse Draco? And if accusing him was the thing he wanted, why is he going around playing games?_

_I hate Frank. I know I created him, but I hate his guts. _

_Reviews to keep me happy? please? :)_

**Note**

I am writing this note in order to put the events of the story in a row, so that you won't get confused by things I take for given, and focus on the right parts

**Chapter 2:** Draco Malfoy enters the story

**Chapter 3:** Draco tells Harry that he is gay, and expresses his bitterness about his parents.

"_This was my first job, and I frickin loved it. I was 18 and out of their lives"_

**Chapter 4**: Sunday night, the Sin Vault opens for a party, Draco is identified as 'the Blond', the most prized striper to walk the Vault's catwalk. He strips, daring Harry to touch him, and the heat between them is finally being acknowledged.

Hermione speaks Harry's thoughts, saying: _"He is THE blond. He's everyone you've ever slept with."_

**Chapter 5**: Harry is awoken in the middle of the night by his phone ringing. Turns out it's Draco, asking questions that don't seem logical to be asked over the phone in the dead of night.

"_Do you think that back then, if things were- if I had not been a jerk to Weasley, that we would have been-"_

"_No"_

Draco is going to refuse having made this phone call in a later chapter.

In the morning, Harry finds a box outside the Sway, which contains a pair of golden handcuffs, and a knife. Harry finds himself excited, the implicated sex game awakening new desires in his mind. Draco catches him red handed, whispering:

"_For people like us, Harry, there is no sexual peace"_

**Chapter 6**: Frank makes an entrance in the Sway, enraging Draco for no obvious reason. He calls him 'master' to make him aware that he knows him, referring to his taste in sex.

Frank steals Draco's medicine, Draco's narcolepsy kicks in. Harry takes him to his place.

"_Don't call a doctor. And don't -touch me if I act- strange."_

Draco sleepwalks the same night, repeating the telephone conversation he had with Harry the night before. He comes onto Harry and Harry fights with himself to obey Draco's command, not to touch him. He sends Draco to bed by saying goodnight

**Chapter 7**: Draco explains to Harry about his narcolepsy, Harry tells him he suspects Frank of taking his potion. Draco claims he does not know Frank.

Harry is sent a memory, which he sees in Draco's pensieve the night that follows.

It's the memory of Draco committing murder in the presence of Frank, who is whispering something in his ear.

Draco sleepwalks once more, and Harry touches him, his lust for him clouding his mind. Draco copies the moves of the memory, using a knife on Harry. He does not deny having killed a man when Harry asks him.

He goes to bed when Harry says goodnight once more.

**Chapter 8**: Draco comes onto Harry while awake, finding out that Harry may just be the kind of lover that he wants.

He gives a hint that he knows what he would do if Harry touched him, by saying:

"_At night. You touched me, and I know what I do when I'm come you're not nice and shagged?"_

He denies having made a phone call in the middle of the night.

**Chapter 9**: While the sexual tension between them thickens, Harry gets hold of a Hogwarts memory, one that was always a gap in his mind.

In it, Draco says to Myrtle:

"_He locked my father up in Azkaban! My whole family- my own life! If he never existed, I would be fine, I would be- I hate him!HATE him!"_

"_Now, dear, we both know that's not true" Myrtle replies_

"_I'm sick because of him."_

_AND_

"_Don't talk like that! You don't know! Now that he's gone, the Dark Lord is bringing the __Shadow Ones __in our Manor. And they…I think they__**- I think they are stealing my medicine**__!"_

"_If they hear what father knows, if I talk, and they tell Him, he'll kill us –kill us all!"_

'he' would be Lord Voldemort.

Draco supports his father's actions, it's Harry he blames for his situation, not his father for hitting him.

Locked in the Sway, Draco and Harry have a very heated game, in which Harry understands his thrill for pain, which Draco seems so excited to give him. When Draco offers himself however, Harry backs off, let down by Draco's answer.

"_Do you trust me, Draco?"_

_There was a moment's silence before he spoke._

"_No."_

If Harry can trust him knowing that he has committed murder, why can't Draco?

**Chapter 10**: Suffering by his rehabilitation by the newly bred potion, Draco mumbles in his sleep once more.

"_Swear you won't tell father….He'll kill me…kill me…"_

"_I don't care about-bloody-Harry-Potter"_

Narcissa Malfoy enters the story, comforting Draco. A memory is sent to Draco as blackmail, which Harry sees in chapter 11

**Chapter 11** : Draco is furious, accusing his father of doing to him the things he did to the man in the memory, saying he only copies what has been done to him while sleepwalking

Harry takes a glimpse of the memory, only to realize that he has been sent the same a few days ago, only that now, Frank is nowhere to be seen.

I believe the questions that are to be answered are the following:

Why did Lucius hit his son in the first place? What was Draco saying, possibly about Harry, that was making his father so furious?

Is Lucius to blame for doing those things to Draco?

What was Draco begging his mother not to tell his father? What had he done?

Who killed the Shadow Ones, how, and why?

Is Frank connected to Draco's past in more ways than knowing about his sexual tastes?

How does he plan to proceed with this blackmail?

When did Draco murder that guy, and was he telling the truth about not remembering having made the phone call?

If Draco knew what he would do to Harry if he was touched, why did the memory of sexually assaulting the man he later killed was such a surprise to him? Shouldn't he have suspected his father earlier?

…..

I have noticed that many of you believe that Draco was referring to his father when he was saying 'I hate you', but he was really referring to Harry…

And remember that Frank was there at the night of the murder, so the memory is his own. He has just tampered with it to blackmail Draco without Draco suspecting him…

Until I update, I send you my thanks for your time and reviews :)

I will probably erase this note when I update, so as not to ruin the flow of chapters!


	12. We are the last

_**Now**, I am updating! I had the night off studying, so I wrote til I dropped. Hope you like the chapter, and also find some answers in it. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 12: ****We are the last**

The yelling and wand threats had ceased in Malfoy manor when Harry finally apparated in its huge gardens and found his way into the house. For, while Draco had come with a fury able to raise the dead, Lucius Malfoy was waiting with a very convincing alibi.

"You could have done it before they locked you up in Azkaban"

Father and son where now sited on the large sofa of the living room, as further apart as possible. Draco was looking rather comfortable, having removed his shoes and sitting cross-legged on the soft, cozy material of the couch. His head though was tilted to the side, inspecting his father's face for any sign of insincerity. Lucius' expression was harsh, his perfect features were forced to stone. He was frowning, clearly not liking his son's insistence. Draco was not persuaded.

His father had raised a logical argument, if he had done such a thing to him, he would have acted like that many times before towards the many people that had occupied the manor from time to time. But no one had ever seen Draco come onto them while sleepwalking. The memory was apparently fresh, Draco had done this not a long time ago, depending on the way he looked in it.

Draco had begun brewing the potion to contain his illness while his father was in Azkaban. Whatever trauma had curved on his soul was from the times when he had not used a potion. And that left two options. Either the period before Lucius' arrest, or the time while he was gone, (if he was ever deprived of his potion dose).

"You would have harassed the whole manor" Lucius answered unwillingly, turning his head away from the suspicious gaze, irritation apparent in his voice.

"but you never acted on your 'situation', I can assure you of that"

'_Situation'?_ Harry wasn't getting much out of the conversation, but was waiting patiently for them to go on.

"I was simply talking, then?" Draco asked

Lucius sneered. "Simply is not the way I would call it. The things..the things I've heard…What father would want to live to see his son turn rotten" the scorn in his voice was making even Harry upset. Draco, however, looked unnaturally calm.

Harry was getting the hint that Draco Malfoy had a plan in his mind.

"Mother, would you leave us alone please?"

Narcissa looked at him, surprised, then at her husband, who did not return the gaze. She nodded, stood up and left the room. Harry focused on the sound of her heels trailing off as the pair on the couch remained locked in an awkward silence. It dragged on, but none of them looked willing to talk. It was Lucius' voice that reached Harry's ears first.

"Are you living with that nobody now?"

Draco's expression did not change, showing his mind was busy with something else.

"No"

Lucius sneered. Draco shifted his weight on the sofa, spreading his legs on it in a somewhat enticing manner.

"Are you two…?" the older Malfoy's voice was betraying no emotion apart from disapproval and disgust.

"No" said the blond once more. Harry noticed he had begun to trail his fingers up his thigh, but cast the image away as an absent-minded move.

"Was I wrong then?" something like interest stirred in Lucius' voice.

"I have attempted to fuck him while sleepwalking, when I was sort of potion." Said the blond casually, and Harry's breath caught. They were talking about him!?

"But he's still alive"

"Very much so. I guess that makes your theory wrong, since it turns out I have attempted to fuck other people as well while unconscious. Even if they did not live to tell the tale"

Harry shivered. So he had been in real danger back then.

"You wouldn't hurt Potter"

"What makes you believe that?" Draco's hand dove in his shirt, tracing circles on his lower stomach. Something was wrong, but Harry couldn't foresee the outcome of this tete-a-tete.

"Just like you have known in the past that he wasn't there, you knew now that he was"

"That's crazy talk. We have a dead body to ruin your theory of my Potter detector. I forced myself on someone even if he wasn't Potter. It does not matter if the reason I killed him is unknown to me" A creepy smirk appeared on Draco's face, but his father did not turn to look at him. He had his gaze fixed on the far wall.

Was this supposed to mean that Draco's focus was Harry since the beginning of his symptoms?

"It may not be much of a theory to you, but I know I'm right"

"Oh father, you are always right…"

Lucius' eyelashes fluttered at Draco's tone, his mind carried away by the luring voice. What was Draco doing?

Harry watched in shock as Draco's hand rubbed his crotch, spreading his legs a bit wider and allowing his lips to part in a gasp. The older Malfoys' brow furrowed even more. Harry's jaw dropped in disbelief. This was by far the most twisted thing he could ever expect from Draco.

The atmosphere was suddenly a lot heavier. Draco's strokes did not stop. His breathing accelerated, his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"He has the prettiest cock, father" his voice was dripping with lust, and Harry was not sure how to feel about this unbelievable situation.

Lucius' brow twitched. Harry was pretty sure this was at the bottom of the list of things he ever wanted to hear.

"So hard and big, so wet when I hit him"

Harry shivered.

"You taught me how to hit, father" Draco's eyes were locked at the side of his father's face, burning him, but the other showed no signs of reaction.

"What else have you taught me?" the younger Malfoy moved on the couch, moving towards his father, who did not move until he had straddled him. He looked his son in the eyes, his expression never changing.

"Tell me…I wouldn't blame you for doing it…" his slender arm moved to trace the line of his father's jaw softly, as the other slithered in his hair.

"It must be excruciating to know that your son is gay…that our bloodline ends with me…Our majestic bloodline, our pride and beauty…ends with me, father" the words were whispered, meant to hurt and provoke.

Lucius lips twitched, but he did not speak.

"And isn't it such a shame…I know how you feel, knowing no one is ever going to possess our porcelain white skin again, our icy blue eyes…" his hands traveled to his father's neck, and Lucius closed his eyes at the touch. Harry thought, for a moment, that he was about to cry.

"It ends with us, father. We are the last" he whispered against his father's lips, as one hand traveled down Lucius chest and…

A strong arm grabbed his wrist before he had attempted to touch him lower. Draco's expression hardened once more.

"You don't have to remind me what a perverted son I have. It's enough of a pain to know you're a faggot, you don't have to do this to make me sick of you"

Draco got up as if nothing had happened. He composed himself, straightening his clothes, and turned his back at his father.

"Let's go back to the 'consider me dead' part, then. You're clear"

It had been a test, a perverted one indeed, but Draco was now one suspect down (and with no clue on where to look for others).

He apparated away, leaving Harry alone with Lucius Malfoy, who buried his head in his hands and pulled at his hair. Not sure about how to feel about a former death eater and a terrible father, Harry exited the manor as well, and dissaparated.

* * *

Time was up, Draco was in danger. He had to tell him about the memory, tell him it's tampered with. It should be done tonight, when his heart was still confused by Lucius Malfoy's words, that it has always been Harry that Draco called for those nights, that Draco recognized, that Draco wouldn't hurt…

It should be done tonight, for the burden of hiding things from the blond was beginning to feel unbearable against his chest…

He knocked at the door of Draco's house, and the blond came at the door, clenching his wand. The tension in his eyes did not leave when he saw Harry standing at his doorstep.

"Harry. What's up this late at night?"

"We need to talk"

He allowed him inside and Harry took a sit at the sofa. Draco was looking terrible, upset and angry, even if he tried to hide it. Harry was not sure at whom.

"I know you are being blackmailed" he murmured, and to his surprise, Draco snapped. He stood up, taking a small bottle out of his pocket and throwing it at Harry, who caught it in the last moment. He recognized that bottle that was sent to him, on it the note that read "myrtle". Damn. He had forgotten to change back the memories and Draco had come across it obviously searching for a lead.

The blond was shaking with rage.

"Of course you know. You filthy piece of nothing! You ask trust of me! Trust, Potter? You come into my house and steal my memories, you are sent memories that can save me or condemn me and you do not breathe a word!! You have been spying on me!!"

Harry was soaked in cold sweat.

"I'll tell you what you need to know, to save you from trouble. Yes, I have killed. And oh, what a surprise, that wasn't the first time!" he pointed at the memory.

"And don't ask me for a reason, for I know not. _My repressed needs will surface_, that's what the healer had told my parents. I kill because that's my nature, Potter. Violence, hatred, pain"

Harry was shaking. He looked Draco in the eyes, seeing nothing but rage. He did not want to believe Draco's words, he wouldn't.

"Now run along, Potter. Go spy some more, go bring your justice on my head. I don't care. Just get out of my house!"

Harry stared at him, feeling his world collapse. He had fucked it all up.

"OUT!" Draco pointed at the door, aiming Harry with his wand.

The knot in Harry's throat did not allow him to speak. He raised his hands in surrender, and backed away until the door slammed in his face.

* * *

_Oops, Harry was busted. And Draco is terribly upset. Draco has confessed more than one murder, and has also seen the memory left behind by Harry by mistake. Now that he knows that Frank in involved, he has one more suspect. What will Harry do, turn him in, or help him out?_

_The reason for the murders must be found, and how can that happen when not even the murderer knows?_

Until next chapter, review for me please, I need to know what you thought :)


	13. A chance and a choice

_I know this one took too long, and it's also tiny. But I think things are moving a bit!_

_Thank you so much for your support, every review matters to me, as it shows that you are waiting for me to write. :)_

_That puts some kind of pressure on me but I love it :)_

_SO, how have you been? : P  
_

* * *

**Chapter 12: A chance and a choice**

The dark is gloomier just before the dawn. It's then, when the faintest light pierces the darkness, that you feel like you can be saved. It's the chance of being saved that causes the worst terror at the realization of damnation.

Narcissa Malfoy is sitting alone, waiting for the sun to rise. The shadows between the trees move in a terrible dance, and she feels that someone is out there. But let him come. Nothing matters now that she can't help her son.

_Harry's POV_

Knocking on Draco's door for half an hour was totally fruitless. The silencing spell he cast on the door was the last indication for me to leave.

But I cannot leave him alone, can I? I have never been able to in the past, so why does it have to be any different now? Now that I actually care what happens to him? He never was totally innocent. But he always had reasons to justify his actions. Or perhaps I cared to see reasons where others wouldn't. Perhaps that's why I saved him, twice in the past. Perhaps that's why I'll try once more now.

That or the saying that you own one's life if you save them three times.

Bummer.

Someone must know what has happened, and I may have only one chance to find out.

And my chance lies with the woman gazing through the window at the dark gardens.

_End of POV_

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy starts when a young man appears in her gardens out of thin air. She stands up, staring at the tall silhouette, and then she recognizes the boy. She never thought the day would come when she would see Harry Potter enter her manor again.

Harry stands motionless, waiting for Draco's mother to make up her mind on acting. He just hopes she'll come downstairs without waking up her husband. The woman looks at him looking at her, and she nods, as if he had talked. Her form vanishes from the great window of the second floor, and Harry waits for her to come outside.

It's an unusually windy summer night. Neither cold, nor warm, the chill making Harry even more uncomfortable. The great door opens, and Narcissa steps outside, a careful and calculative look on her face. Harry feels anxious, and unbelievably aware of the fact that he stands alone in front of the woman to whom he owes his life. But he owes that to many people anyway.

They stand a meter away now, eyes locked in a calculative stare. Narcissa is the first to talk.

"Can you help him?"

"I want to"

"But he doesn't want you to"

"He does not trust me"

"Does he have a reason not to?"

"I have made my mistakes"

"…"

"You can help me, I know it wasn't his fault"

A long pause follows Harry's words, until Narcissa talks again.

"He had an affair with one of the Shadow Ones"

Harry's throat felt suddenly awfully dry. He had not seen that one coming.

"He never told me…I just heard them through the walls late one night" her voice betrayed the fact that she'd rather not have to ever say that to another living soul.

"Then one morning I entered his room to wake him up…Found all of them dead, and Draco was sleeping peacefully amongst them, curled to a ball on the floor…I still fight to forget the image of his blood-stained hair" her voice breaks.

Harry's seems unable to form words. He opens and closes his mouth many times in vain. Narcissa's face is cold, waiting for her words to sink in.

"Why?"

"I am afraid Lucius is the only person who knows, but he won't tell me. He never even told Draco that he has seen the murder"

"He has witnessed Draco kill them all? Why didn't he stop him? What did he do?"

"He came back to our room and woke me up to get Draco."

"She wanted you to find him? Why?"

"Because someone should clean up the mess, destroy the evidence. The Dark Lord would have killed us all if he was to find out"

"So why didn't he do it himself?"

"He said Draco did not deserve his help. He won't tell me what has happened that night, even now…"

Harry in on the fence. Should he tell her?

"Draco suspected the Shadow Ones were stealing his potion" he finally talks.

"What? How do you know this?"

"That's of no importance. It's true"

"But that means…"

"That he could have been sleepwalking that night, yes"

Narcissa is shaking. Harry is unable to let the importance of that sentence sink in. He must stay calm; learn as much as he can.

"I need to know what happened back then. There is a person named Frank that is blackmailing Draco." Narcissa looks up in his eyes again.

"Do you know that name? Could he be one of the Shadow ones?"

"We don't know their number, or identities. That's the meaning of their title. So I guess that is a yes, he could be. He could have survived the slaughter"

"I want that memory"

There is another long pause. Narcissa frowns and Harry tries to keep a calm exterior. Her gaze is piercing his eyes.

"For him, or for you?"

Harry works up a sweat. He does not know the answer. Is Draco right to say he does not trust him? Does he believe he is truly innocent? Or does he simply hope that he is?

"I…I don't know"

"You were not worth it" she states, and Harry freezes in place.

"What?"

"If you were not my last chance, I wouldn't allow you into his life, not to mention into his bed"

Harry stutters.

"We are not lovers"

"No. You are more to him"

"I don't understand"

"You shouldn't. Meet me tomorrow night. I'll get Lucius to meet you. You'll have your memory"

"Wait. You couldn't get it all these years but you'll get him to hand it over to me?"

Narcissa turns her back and walks away, until she reaches the big wooden door. She turns to face him, smiling.

"It's won't be the first time I will have used this curse"

Harry looks at her determined expression and knows, the answer he is looking for is one day away. He'll get it, save Draco, and everything will be forgiven.

Won't they be?

"11 o'clock. Meet him here"

She closes the door and disappears in the manor.

Harry disapparates.

In the dark manor, Narcissa stops dead in her tracks. From the corner of the hallway, the imposing silhouette of Lucius Malfoy enters her field of vision. She has been caught red handed. She bows her head to her husband, who is now walking towards her, looking furious. He reaches in the pockets of her cloak and retrieves her wand.

"He is not what your son expected him to be. Before you mourn for you failure, think about the kind of person you'd hand your son over to. A hundred death eaters are better than Harry Potter."

And with that, he turns to leave, leaving Narcissa pale and sobbing. The night is almost over, but darkness has an unnatural habit of lingering a bit longer in the Malfoy Manor. As if drawn by the memories of the room on the second floor.

The darkness is heavier, when you are waiting for the dawn. For the hope of finding your way can lead you astray.

* * *

_Draco killed them! Oh, I think you had found that one out long time ago :P_

_But there is a connection between the murders, what could it be?_

_Lucius has kept the memory for himself, and he really hates Harry._

_Harry will return to the Manor tomorrow, for the memory. But Narcissa has no power to carry out her plan..._


	14. Never again

_Wiii this chapter is lot bigger, yes. Am I atoned now? :(_

_still have to study, still refraining from it._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Never again.**

Harry reached the door of the Sway with a huge cup of coffee. Work was going to be hell, he had not managed to sleep not even for an hour, and the worst- he couldn't guess if Draco would step his foot in the Sway after their fight. But he had to come to work, right? He sighed, finding his keys to unlock the shop.

To his surprise, the door was unlocked. He pushed it open and entered the shop, scanning the room with his eyes, preparing to call out for Hermione, to check that it was her. Then he heard them.

Husky sounds and ragged breathing, heavy with desire, coming from the bathroom across the hall. This wasn't Hermione… He knew his curiosity wasn't about to do him any good, but he had to know. A low moan echoed and made Harry's stomach curl. He knew that sound. He stood still for a moment, next to the bathroom's door, not able to decide on making his presence known.

"Fuck-yes" ragged, husky, needy and so, so painful to hear…

The voice he had hoped not to hear was bringing a sting to his heart, even if he hated to admit it. What was Draco playing at, getting laid at work?? That wasn't a real question, and Harry knew it. He was getting his revenge. And as it was expected, it was working awfully well. Harry was mad, apart from hurt and jealous. He shouldn't be doing this! Not while Harry was busting his ass to save him!

He stepped in front of the door, trying not to snap at the sight of Draco Malfoy leaning with his back against the sink, hand buried in the raffled brown hair of the man kneeling in front of him. The blond grunted as the young man sucked on his cock once more, gripping the edge of the sink with his free hand tightly. Harry watched as the knelt man's head bobbed up and down Draco's thick length, and his anger mixed with much more jealousy, combined with a terrible stirring desire in his pants. Yes, he wanted Draco for his own, but this was…Draco was…

The grey eyes opened, piercing him with so much intensity, that Harry felt like begging for forgiveness. Begging for him to stop this punishment…But he could not talk. He felt his cheeks flush as the sounds of the man sucking on Draco's cock reached his ears once again.

He wasn't supposed to stand there and look. He should turn away, tear his eyes away from Draco's fully dressed and so commanding presence.

The man seemed to notice someone was there, and made a move to stop. Draco grabbed his head, keeping him in place. Harry shivered. The stormy eyes were still burning him.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Draco said simply, and the brunette man grunted lustfully, licking and sucking once more. Harry's brow furrowed. His anger was dominating his other feelings, even if his cock was half-hard by now. He wanted Draco to stop this.

"We must talk" he spat, not sure if he was in his right mind using that tone with him after last night.

Draco let out a low growl as the man sucked again. Harry's mind was aflame.

"Yes, boss. I'll be with you once I'm done here" his tone was wavering with irony, and Harry snapped. He stepped forward, and before he knew it, his palm was making contact with Draco's cheek.

_SLAP._

Draco's head was turned to the side by the force of Harry's hand, his blond hair plastered on his reddening cheek. His hand let go of the kneeling man's hair and grabbed Harry's shirt, hooking his fingers in the fabric. Head bowed and lips parted, he let out a deep guttural moan and came in the waiting mouth.

The man at his feet did not rush to stand up, but proceeded to licking him clean while the blond raised his eyes to look at Harry once more. The former Gryffindor was still furious, and his lip was curled with something like disgust.

Draco's sight was still foggy by the force of the slap and his climax, his wet lips parted as he panted.

"Freak" spat Harry, immediately wishing he had never talked at all.

The blond grins, his expression blank.

"Just like daddy used to say"

Harry backs away, rubbing his face with his hand, and leaving the two alone.

When Harry re-enters the front of the shop, he finds Hermione hanging her bag on the coat hanger. She smiles at him. It seems like months since he last saw her. He tries to smile back, but his face is unwilling. He has screwed it up twice now. Hermione, noticing Harry's expression, approaches him and lays one hand on his shoulder. To her surprise, Harry embraces her, burying his face in her hair. She can feel his body trembling.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she says anxiously as Harry clings to her tighter.

"I have fucked it all up" he sighs, and Hermione does not need another word to understand to what he is referring.

Harry disengages from her as footsteps are heard in the hallway. The man who was accompanying Draco chances a shy look at the duo, and nods his goodbye.

"Who's that?" whispers Hermione as Harry walks to the back of the counter to sit down. He is feeling awfully tired, physically and mentally.

Draco walks appears from where the other had a few moments ago, stroking his hair. Hermione gasps.

"You! You had-you had sex in the bathroom?"

Draco merely shrugs, and Harry fixates his gaze on the screen of the computer.

"Harry! He can't do that! Yucks, Draco!" she makes a face and moves away. The two of them are left alone. Just like all the times that he had been insulted by someone, Draco's face betrays no emotion at all. This makes Harry's heart ache even more. Why the fuck had he gone and said that? He did not expect Draco to come like that, but that was no reason to call him a freak…Not when he himself had almost come by the pain alone the night before.

And yet, his mouth moves of its own accord.

"You are not allowed to fuck at work" his tone is dripping with bitterness, but all he gets is Draco's disinterest.

He does not look at him, but picks up a pair of handcuffs and holds them against the light, examining their weight and color.

"Perhaps I should quit, then?" he says nonchalantly.

Harry freezes, his heart rate speeding up.

"No, please don't say that" his voice is weak, and he inwardly curses himself. This is blackmail!

If he expected Draco to press the point of his resignation, he was mistaken. Draco plays dirty, just like he always did.

"Am I allowed to get my cock sucked then? I won't fuck in here"

Harry hits his fist on the counter. Draco frowns and locks eyes with him, challengingly. He moves towards him.

Harry stays silent as Draco approaches, his body shaking with tension.

"I asked you a question, boss"

Their bodies are awfully close , Draco's breath is warm and smells of mint and…Harry sits back on the stool, his feet failing him. The blond drives both his hands into raven hair, massaging his head gently.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry feels like crying.

"I can stop and quit" his voice trails off, and Harry grabs his waist and pulls him closer, leaning his head against his chest.

"Please"

"No, Potter…You saw me breaking, you saw my memories. An eye for an eye, they say"

"I was trying to help"

"Then you should stay away. But no-noble Gryffindors always try to help, right? Is this your noble heart guiding you to invade my life, see my secrets without my permission? Or is it your suspicion, your need for control, Potter?" the blond's teeth are clenched, and his fists in Harry's hair are beginning to feel slightly painful.

"The hat was right for wanting you in Slytherin, Harry" he purrs the last word, and Harry's eyes shoot open at the words.

"The things we could have done at the dungeons, you and me, Potter…If only you had said yes, accepted your nature…But now we're no longer in school…"

He pauses and drags Harry out of his embrace, forcing his head up to look at him.

"…and snakes bite each other too, my little adder"

He pushes him away and moves to leave. Harry grabs him by his shirt.

"I-I trust you. I'm sorry" he mutters.

Draco grins at the uncertainty of his voice.

"Come to me when you can say that without stuttering"

He pulls his shirt out of Harry's grip and walks away.

"I'm taking the day off"

And with that, he is gone.

Hermione comes back to find Harry alone, hiding his face in his hands. She approaches and brushes his hair.

"It seems like I have slept a century. What has happened in one night, for Merlin's sake?"

Harry takes a deep breath.

"I have invaded his privacy, he found out"

Hermione nods. She remembers Harry being suspicious of Draco since the first days that he had come to work.

"Why did you do it?" she asks calmly. Harry snaps. Why does everyone have to ask that question? He did it because he cares, because he wants Draco to be safe!

"To help him of course!"

"Does he think he can get out of it alone?"

"That's what his attitude says"

"Then stop it. Whatever it is you are doing to help. Whatever answers you need to trust him, let them be. Answers don't always have the desirable effect on lives. If you love him, quit it."

"I-I can't quit!" no he must know, he is so close, Narcissa has promised him the solution to the mystery, the memory that will save or condemn Draco. He can't back off now, not now that he is one step away!

"You will lose him then"

_She does not understand__._ Harry tells himself. She does not understand the importance of the matter, the danger that Draco is in. If he could put the puzzle together, Draco would be free. Free to be with him.

But would he want to be with him after all this mistrust?

* * *

Draco is pacing back and front in his dark living room. He has not opened the blinds to allow the light in. Exposure to the light is painful after such a long night. He has shown Harry that he has control over the situation, but truth is he only has one suspect he does not know how to reach and no alibi for the murders at all.

But that does not mean he should have let Potter prey into his life like that. He would not allow to be saved for the third time by that man. He is perfectly able to save his own ass. Or face years pass in an Azkaban cell.

Cold sweat works up his forehead and he buries his face in his eyes, sitting on the couch. He must find a way out of this blackmail. What could that Frank want now? Was he one of his old allies? Or was he completely disrelated to the Shadow Ones?

What had he told him the night of the murder to make him snap like that?

Without realizing it, afternoon has come already. The light that manages to pass through the blinds is even less, the noises of the street are beginning to fade away. The past two nights have been unnaturally windy for summertime.

He walks towards the window and pulls the blind open, gazing at the street. A few passers-by walk towards the shops hurriedly. Grey clouds have gathered on the sky. A storm is coming this way.

People hate summer storms, they stay inside and curse at the weather. It's easier to face an angry storm in the middle of winter, than in the middle of summer. Because in summer you are promised heat. Just like Draco was promised peace once he was declared innocent after the war, was promised freedom when he had left his parents house. A new life. And now someone was threatening to take all of this away.

Driiin.

Draco turns around to look at his phone. His phone never rings. Nobody he ever wants to contact uses the phone.

Driiin.

But it's ringing now, and in a very urgent manner. He walks steadily towards it, and lays his hand on the earphone before picking up.

"Talk" he says shortly. No one would use the muggle way to contact him, if he did not want to keep himself hidden.

"Tsk tsk ever the kindest Death Eater, Malfoy." The voice sounds amused, but Draco cannot recognize it. It is probably magically altered.

"And you must be Frank" he states, expecting the other to deny it.

"Hmm, I see your little lover boy has talked. I knew I had made a mistake with the memory, but no matter…I can still get what I want."

"And what is that?"

"The Sin Vault will open again tomorrow. Let's turn it back to its good days"

Draco waits.

"I will arrange everything. I just want one thing from you"

"name it"

"You'll strip without conditions. And you will come by my hand. On stage"

"WHAT??"

"That or a cell in Azkaban" the voice is dripping with amusement and Draco feels like a volcano about to erupt.

"You-Fucker! What makes you think I will let someone ridicule me, let alone you! Never! No!"

"The fact that you can finally have Harry Potter for your own once this is over, after all these years of suffering" he teases and Draco hits his fist on the table, not able to contain his anger.

Frank knows too much. He has to be one of the Shadow Ones. He has to be linked with the past.

He does not hang up, but silence is the only thing that can be heard.

"I have one condition."

"Name it"

"After the show is over, you'll answer my questions"

"I see no loss for me in that. But be certain that if you harm me you'll have another nail for your coffin"

"You're not alone" he states. He did not expect him to be.

"I know better"

"I won't touch you. I just want to know"

"It's a deal then. I look forward to tomorrow, blondy Drake" he says in a cheesy voice.

Draco slams the earphone down with force, crushing the phone as well. But it's just one night. After this is over, he can leave it all behind, maybe even move out of this area. Maybe even take Harry with him. And he will never know about his betrayal. When did allowing someone to fuck him become a treason to Harry, he failed to recall. If he wants…If he proves he trusts him…They can be together.

_What will you do, Potter?_

………………….

Harry is walking in the rain. It is now long past drizzling. His hair is dripping, his clothes are wet. It's half an hour to 11 o'clock. Soon he'll have to apparate to Malfoy Manor. He looks up at the great clock of the Cranberry Square that is really close to Draco's house. He looks at the road leading there, wondering if Draco is home. Wondering if he should let it go, as everyone has advised him.

Five more minutes pass. The rain is getting heavier, but he sits cross-legged on the tiles of the square.

Trusting Draco…always seemed impossible. His nature is screaming at him for even considering casting away the chance of getting the memory. His heart is begging for him to do so. 5 minutes to the appointed time. He stands up, walking out of the square.

_I think I love you, Draco. But I have never loved like this, and you seem so capable of tearing my heart to pieces…The trust you ask of me, by giving it to you, I hand over my soul. What should I do? I love you. I fucking love you._

It's one of these moments when your legs seem to carry you where you mind cannot decide on acting. Harry is now standing in front of Draco's door.

Thunder roars and lightning tears the sky. And the storm has only just begun.

He raises his hand and knocks at the door. The clock of the square sounds eleven o'clock. Draco turns and looks at the door blankly. His heart begins to beat like crazy. He does not believe he has heard correctly. It must have been the thunder.

At Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy steps into the gardens, casting a spell to protect him from the rain as it falls angrily. Narcissa is sitting in the living room, sobbing. She does not want to see what is about to happen to Harry Potter, condemning her son as well.

The knocking is heard again. He puts one leg in front of the other, forcing himself to approach the door. He turns the key and unlocks, opening to the soaked man on his doorstep.

Harry looks in his eyes, knowing he deserves the disbelief that is mirrored there. They stand there, gazing at each other, Draco frozen in place and Harry trembling as the rain is still pouring down on him. Then Draco moves.

He grabs Harry by his shirt and pulls him inside, closing the door behind him with his other hand and crushing his lips on his urgently. Harry melts into the kiss, the heat of Draco's body warming his soaked skin. Lips part and breaths mingle as Harry's rain-wet lips are ravished by the blond who is now cradling his face in his palms. Harry's hands grab his waist, pulling him closer, and Draco sighs, opening his mouth to him and tilting his head even more to grand him entrance. Harry grunts from deep in his throat, the repressed need to kiss him for so many days-or even years, he is beginning to realize- waking up a desire in his mind that cannot be tamed by anything. And there is no reason to be tamed.

He is here. He has made his choice. They may as well grow old together. He curses himself at the ridiculously romantic thought that has crossed his mind, but he has no time to think anything else. Draco forces his tongue that was until that moment exploring every inch of his mouth back into Harry's mouth, claiming control. And Harry isn't about to deny. He moans and gasps as Draco's kiss deepens, caressing his tongue and entering the cavern of his mouth so fully that Harry shivers at the possessiveness of the kiss.

Draco walks backwards, pulling Harry along with him. Their hips collide, and Harry releases a restrained moan as their erections brush against each other. Draco pushes him against the sink, grabbing his hands and holding them down on the kitchen's counter, pushing Harry's upper body back by the force of his kiss. Harry's back arches but the strain is nothing compared to the desire that is burning him. He thrusts against Draco's hard cock, feeling just how thicker it is than his own. The thought alone sends him moaning once more, and Draco breaks the kiss, looking down at his flushed face. His own chest is heaving hungrily.

"Say it"

Harry does not need to ask what he means.

"I trust you" his voice may be husky and strained by his irregular breathing, but there are no second thoughts in his head.

"Jump on the counter" Harry blinks twice, but does as he is told. Draco grabs the back of his head, fingers clenching in Harry's soaked hair. His lips meet the skin of Harry's neck, and Harry gasps.

"Draco, Draco" his voice is weak, he does not know what he is begging for, but it seems that Draco does, because he is tearing his shirt from his body, throwing it on the floor as he crushes their restrained erections together once more, making Harry grunt impatiently and grab his by his pants, keeping their lower bodies pressed together tightly as they thrust against each other. Draco's hand moves to Harry's pants, opening the buttons and revealing the head of his throbbing shaft. Harry sighs, but as Draco bites down on his shoulder blade, his sigh becomes a deep throaty moan. It is not your everyday love bite, but Draco knows Harry needs this as his palm gets wet by his precum, soaking the tip at the exquisite sting of pain. Draco's teeth disengage from the soft skin, as he kisses and bites his way to Harry's chest eagerly, opening his pants completely and releasing Harry's shaft to the air of the room. He kisses a trail down Harry's abdomen, all the while holding Harry in place with unneeded strength. Draco's warm breath is teasing Harry's length, and he pants, not believing that he is finally going to have those lips on his cock. Those sinfully beautiful lips wrapped around him…

"Wait" he pants, making Draco look up.

"What, are you going to stop me again?"

Harry shakes his head in denial.

"I want you to promise me"

"What?"

"That I'm never going to have to witness a similar sight again"

He is referring to Draco's morning performance in the Sway, and Draco smiles.

_Of course you will never have to see that again. __All I ever wanted is you._

But then he remembers, he can't hold that promise until tomorrow is over and done away with. It doesn't matter that Harry will never know. He still can't lie.

"Stop being such a girl" he states, breaking eye contact.

"Say it"

Draco moves to take him in his mouth, but Harry grabs him by his hair and looks into his eyes once more.

"I promise" he says, and Harry lets go.

The feeling of Draco's lips on his tip, licking him clean of precum makes Harry tremble. He pants and moans as Draco takes him deep in his mouth, the wet and warm feeling driving him insane. Draco licks the underside of his cock, all the while burying his nails in his thighs, keeping Harry's mind on the edge.

"More" Harry begs and Draco's nails move, scratching their way down his thigh as he sucks and bites lightly at the tip of his cock…Harry's moans are louder than ever, and he feels so close…

"Don't come" Draco orders, and Harry looks into possessive lustful eyes. His cock is throbbing, his body is aching from the position he's in, but he needs more, as much as he can have…

"Fuck me" he spits, hands moving to Draco's pants and opening them hastily.

"Now" he grabs Draco's length, the way its filling his palm making him shiver. He is too big and yet just the right size. Draco moans and grabs the counter for support at Harry's strokes.

"I thought you wanted it the other way around"

"I want it this way now" his tone is so demanding that Draco's instincts are taking control without permission…

He pushes Harry's pants down and raises his hips, forcing Harry to retract his hands and reach for the counter for support. Draco knows he needs a stretching spell, so he reaches in the drawer for his wand. Harry grabs his hand and stops him.

"Don't you dare stretch me with a spell"

Draco is about to protest, but Harry resumes talking, bringing their faces close and licking on his lips. He pulls away before Draco tries to kiss him.

"I want to feel this" he grunts and Draco shivers.

"Have you done this before?"

"No" he kisses a trail down his neck.

"I'm too thick for you. I have to-"

"No-spells"

He kisses him roughly and Draco is mad with desire. Harry's entrance is teasing at his cock as they touch, and he thinks he might come by the thought alone…

"we need lubricant at least" he mutters

Harry rubs his opening against his shaft, making him whimper.

"Fuck you Potter!" Draco spits, trying to contain himself. He must find lubricant and quickly. He bites down on the same spot he had a few moments ago, feeling Harry clench on him and whimper. He reaches for his cock and collects the precum from both their cocks, spreading it on Harry's entrance. He pushes one finger in, then another. It hurts, but Harry's cock grows even wetter, providing more precum for Draco's preparation. But soon he is shaking with need himself, and he must take him, so he kisses him hungrily an Harry raises his hips for him, his hole stretched but still not prepared enough for Draco's thickness…Draco pushes his tip in the tight ring of muscle, Harry's gasps and moans driving him crazy as he pushes inside,losing himself in the feeling, failing to believe he had ever done this before, for it never felt so great.

Harry is panting hard, and Draco stops once he is fully sheathed inside.

"Move!" Harry begs and Draco pushes back and inside again, slamming against his prostate, making Harry grunt.

"Oh sweet-Merlin-that's-"

Draco's hands leave his hips and grab the back of his head, titling it back for another deep, hungry kiss as he slams in his body with force, his own cock hurting at the tightness.

"I can't-last-I-Harry" he pants and Harry moves his hips as well, ignoring the pain.

"A little bit-longer-just like that-yes-Draco" he is screaming now, his cock brushing against their abdomens and Draco's thrusts bringing him closer and closer…

"So tight-so-Harry-I can't last-"

"Slap me" Harry states, realizing he had wanted to feel that, feel what had made Draco come in the mouth of a stranger…The force of it, the feeling behind it…

Draco does not ask any questions. He just raises his hand and brings it down on Harry's cheek sharply. And Harry is coming, warm seed soaking both their bodies as he moans in his climax, followed by Draco's final thrust and the feeling of his warm cum filling him.

They stay there, panting and embracing each other as their heart rate goes back to normal.

"Stay with me tonight" whispers Draco, kissing his lips lazily.

Harry smiles "okay"

Just one more sin, and then he can live his dream. Just one more day, and he'll be free from everything. And after tomorrow, he will be able to keep his promise, even forever.

………………………….

Lucius Malfoy enters the manor, looking at his wife.

"Did you warn him?"

"No"

"He did not come"

"Then we were wrong about him. He loves your son"

"I don't have a son" Lucius spits, but his expression shows he is surprised at the turn of events.

"He trusts him. But that means Draco is on his own. Nobody can help him get out of this." Sighs Narcissa.

"I couldn't care less."

And with that, Lucius gives her back her wand and leaves her alone.

_No, I don't have a son._

_

* * *

_

_Just a few chapters away from the end! I know I have screwed up in the latest chapters, I hope this one is decent :(_

_Review because I am a poor university student and I'll have no courage to study without your reviews :P_

_Bye, all!_


	15. Burning Poison

_hey, I'm back once more :)_

_This is...just what it should be, at this point of the story. I'm guessing you'll find out what I mean so I won't say more..._

_Do you have any speculations about what the ending will be? _

_one or two chapters remaining, depending on how much time I find to write in the next few days :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Burning Poison**

_I would like to stay asleep, if it wasn't for this feeling. Wet, wet fire, yes. That's what it is. Oh it's moving again, sliding along my cock. _

Draco opens his eyes lazily, in an attempt to distinguish dream from reality. The light in the room is a pale yellow, coming from the corridor. It's still dark outside. They had fallen asleep just a few hours ago, it seems, Draco so worn out that his muscles were burning and aching. The blond had found out that it wasn't easy ignoring Harry's never faltering erection. Once he clung on his body and licked his ear like a puppy, Draco was undone. He wouldn't settle until Harry was tired enough to go to sleep.

But now he was awake again, it seemed, as slurping sounds reached his ears in his hazy state of mind. He tried to raise his upper body, but a strong hand pushed him flat on the bed once more.

"Harry what are you doing?" he breathed, now feeling how hard he really was, as a warm tongue licked on his shaft adoringly, never actually lingering on a spot too long. His hand reached for Harry's ruffled black hair, and stroked his head a bit harder than expected, making Harry give out a shaky breath.

Draco chuckled. Harry was expressing unexpected excitement about his cock, having even begged to blow him many times in one night, even if it meant his own need would stay neglected for long. Even so, Harry was obviously hard and hot just from this. Draco felt his cheeks, which were burning with heat, and moved to feel his swollen lips. Harry's tongue licked on his fingers for a moment, but pushed them away right after that.

Harry slid his tongue under Draco's tip slowly, all the while sucking lightly at any skin available.

"Ugh-Harry, won't you EVER get tired??"

"I am trying to" he grinned, cupping Draco's balls and fumbling them, teasing. Draco gasped and grabbed at Harry's mane harder. He raised his head just to take a look at that flushed face, that exquisite tongue that seemed to think his dick was a fucking lollipop to suck on when bored. Harry looked up as well, his pink tongue stopping just before the head of Draco's cock, dripping with saliva. The blond felt an electric current run along his spine. That was so…so dirty…blowing him in his sleep, licking him like a fucking whore. Ah, it was too much.

"Stop teasing, I'm going to explode. You've been at this all night!"

"It hurts" Harry pouted, frowning playfully and nibbling softly at Draco's tip. The blond tried hard not to lose it and come right then and there.

"What hurts, Harry?" his voice was husky and low, drops of precum appeared at his tip, and Harry lapped it clean, licking his lips.

"My butt hurts" he pouted once more, and although Draco should probably say he was sorry, he moaned and trembled under Harry's tongue that had begun moving once more.

"Yes" he whispered, his mind trailing back to the feeling of being inside him, to the power in his veins while Harry moaned and whimpered under him…

"Yes? I'm in pain!" he stopped and sought Draco's eyes. The blond's vision was a haze, but he tried to focus on Harry's face. He failed though, and threw his head back on the pillow.

"You insisted on that. If we had –ah!" Harry sucked lightly on his tip "used a spell, it wouldn't feel that bad"

"You could have been kinder" his voice is a purr, and Draco manages to stand on his elbows.

Harry lays his head on his hands, which are supported by Draco's thighs. Understanding that Harry is planning on leaving him like that, he allows his hand to grab his swollen cock. It's unbelievably wet by Harry's mouth, and Draco moans at the feeling of cooling saliva on his palm. Harry watches, eyes hungry as Draco pumps his length. Something in him snaps when Draco touches himself, but Draco can't figure out what he wants. His green eyes are turning almost black with lust, and Draco catches a slight movement of his hips against the mattress. So, he likes this…

He lets out a gasp and a restrained whimper, bucking his hips, waiting for Harry's next move. Harry's lips part, his breath comes out even heavier. Draco's blood is stirring. He is looking down at Harry's panting figure, all his dark desire claiming his mind…He stretches his free hand to the side, concentrating as much as possible at the current situation.

"Come here" he orders, and Harry gasps. A leather collar is wrapped around his neck, ending in a leash in Draco's palm. Draco grins. He hasn't lost his touch. Harry attempts to speak, but Draco pulls at the leash sharply, bringing his head to his throbbing need, never stopping his hand.

"Do you want this, Potter?" Harry bites his lip, and Draco rubs his tip against it, making Harry's eyes even darker with lust. He moves to taste his wet tip, but Draco pulls his cock away, keeping him steady by the leash.

"You'll tell me why you like this so much, and perhaps I'll let you suck me" Harry's eyes meet Draco's , and Draco knows the former Gryffindor is torn between obeying and hexing him. There is a part of him that will always object to the nature of their games, but Draco can't do anything about that, expect get him used to it. He pulls him a little closer, and Harry's mouth stands above the head of his cock. His tongue darts out to lap the clear essence that oozes from his tip. Draco moans hungrily, and Harry pulls on his collar to take him in his mouth.

Draco restrains him and Harry whimpers, grabbing his own prick and stroking hard, looking in stormy grey eyes once more. He cannot decide on talking.

"You dirty bitch" Draco grins and Harry snaps.

"Shut up" he spits, even if his cock gets wetter at the words.

"Why? Afraid you'll come too soon?"

Harry growls angrily, but he is unable to control his breathing. His cock is so hard it hurts, and Draco is still stroking himself lazily in front of his mouth.

"Suck, then" Draco whispers, a cocky grin on his face. He loosens his hold, and Harry obeys, taking him in his mouth. The way it's filling him is driving him nuts, sending him moaning. Draco can't believe that he can still hold himself, that perfect image of Harry Potter almost chocking because of his size too much to bear.

"Tell me, I want to hear you say it. Tell me why you like it"

He pulls him away again, and Harry moans.

"Tell me, Potter"

"It's"

"Yes?"

"It's so fucking thick"

Harry looks a bit ashamed, and Draco breaks at the sight of his face. He pulls him up his body, and Harry looks at him, surprised. Their cocks rub against each other, and they let out a husky groan at the friction. Harry supports himself on his hands on both sides of Draco's body, realizing that if it wasn't for the collar, Draco would look utterly submissive. His eyelids fall heavy on his eyes, his lips are pink and parted, his gaze has changed to a plea as their positions changed. Harry realizes that the lion inside him is roaring again, watching Draco pant and thrust against his cock timidly. He makes a last attempt to grin at Harry's towering form.

"My lion has turned into a pussy cat" he whispers, pinching Harry's nipple with his free hand. Harry frowns. He needs the upper hand.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Why don't you ever listen to that phrase?"

"So you are no pussy cat, you say" he smiles, reaching down Harry's toned chest to touch his cock. Harry growls at the contact, and Draco squeezes his shaft, pulling him down by the leash into a hungry kiss. Their mouths are battling, but Draco is losing. Harry feels his retreat and groans into the kiss, Draco moaning in his mouth, his hips bucking against his.

"Harry" his voice is a whisper, and Harry feels his hand moving between their bodies once more, pushing against his to make space between them. Harry frowns. Does he want him to stop? He breaks the kiss and looks at the blond, who half-opens his eyes, looking at Harry's lips. He feels him spreading his legs, and his hand moving under the level of their erections…lower… Draco gasps and closes his eyes, biting his bottom lip. Harry realizes what he doing, and looks down to make sure, his mind is threatening to burst in pieces. The blond's slender finger is circling his hole, pressing lightly at his opening. The sight makes Harry release a pathetic moan. He would never ask this of him, knowing the blond was afraid of having been sexually harassed in the past.

But this was an invitation he couldn't ignore. Draco reaches down with his other hand, griping Harry's swollen prick, drawing a grunt out of his lover's throat. Harry's hands are shaking from the effort to keep himself in place, but he looks up at Draco's eyes. Draco is grinning mischievously. Then his lips part and he moans wantonly, and Harry looks down once more. Draco's finger is lost inside him, his hole surrounding it awfully tightly. Harry's prick throbs, as Draco pumps it slowly, his finger matching the rhythm.

"Harry" he calls again, and Harry closes his eyes, mesmerized by the tone of his voice.

"Yes, Draco?" he breathes, leaning in for a soft kiss. Draco melts into it eagerly, but gasps soon enough.

"what?" Harry looks at him, worried.

"The second hurts" he admits, pulling Harry down again for another kiss. The Gryffindor moans and trembles, the knowledge of two fingers inside Draco's tight hole driving him insane. He balances himself on one elbow and reaches down, feeling the two fingers that slide in and out of the blond's body.

"Fuck" he spits, nibbling at Draco's neck to muffle his moans.

"Will you?" Harry opens his eyes to looks at Draco's flushed face.

"please?" he murmurs, his tongue darting out to lick Harry's lips.

"what, Draco?" the lion inside him is roaring hungrily, his prey is spread under him, begging to be taken…

"Fuck me, Harry" he breathes the last word on his face, spreading his legs even more and speading up his fingers.

"Is that an order, or a request?" Harry grins and slides a bit lower, guiding the tip of his cock on Draco's moving fingers, soaking them with precum. Draco gasps and arches his back, bringing his one nipple close to Harry's mouth, who sucks on it eagerly.

"Both" he whimpers, pulling on Harry's collar and wrapping his legs around him. Harry takes his lips once more, his desire unable to be contained anymore, and removes the fingers from Draco's entrance. Draco grabs his ass, pulling him closer and thrusting against his shaft.

The kiss is broken, and Harry looks at his face for a second, before he whispers:

"Yes, master"

Draco moans and pulls on the leash once more as Harry guides his cock in front of his stretched hole. Harry is panting hard, fearing he will come any moment now, never having felt so much stimulated sexual hunger in his whole life…

His cock presses and enters the tight ring of muscle, the heat engulfing him and devouring him as Draco pushes against him slowly, taking him inside him inch by inch…

"So big-so aaah you're…you feel…"

Draco is mumbling dirty words in his ear and Harry clenches his teeth, trying not to lose it…too soon to lose it… He lets out a shaky breath as he is finally fully seethed inside Draco who is panting heavily, digging his nails in his back.

And then Draco moves his pelvis, his thick cock rubbing on his lower stomach, forcing Harry's cock to move inside him, taking him by surprise.

"Wait- Draco wait" Harry moans and bites on the soft flesh of Draco's shoulder, making him hiss.

"afraid you can't last, Potter?" he teases, but it's so true that Harry can't deny it. The blood in his cock is making it beat like a heart, Draco's insides so tight he can hardly take another thrust without coming. He groans, irritated.

"afraid you'll shed your warm cum inside my tight little ass if I move once more?" he nibbles his ear and Harry trembles violently, the words going right to his cock.

"haven't you fucked anyone as tight as me, Potter?"

Damn, Harry wants to scream, wanting to move and fuck him roughly, and fearing he can't at the same time.

"No…you haven't, have you? Just like you haven't sucked off anyone as thick"

Harry growls and pushes out and slams inside Draco again hungrily. He feels Draco's hand twitch on his back. The blond's eyes are hidden behind his bangs, but he looks at him before Harry gets worried.

"Fuck me, please just, move!"

Harry complies, and thrusts inside him once more, concentrating on lasting just a bit longer…

He slams in the tight heat mercilessly, watching Draco arch his back and moan aloud, no more the timid sounds he used to make, no sign of the cocky grin on his face…His grip on Harry's leash is tightening, and he pulls on it now and then, bringing him down to molest his mouth, making it even harder for Harry to last…

Then his eyes are wide and his moan is long and louder than the rest, and Harry knows he has hit the right spot. He thrusts the same way once more and Draco is whimpering. His abdomen is wet from Draco's precum, and he tries to take hold of his cock as he feels himself too close to hold on much longer. His fist surrounds the thick length and Draco is coming in a few pumps, swearing and moaning as his seed is soaking Harrys palm. His insides clench on Harry's prick and the raven haired man is coming as well, harder than ever before in his life.

Harry falls on top of him, holding him tightly. Draco chuckles as his breathing returns to normal.

"I don't want this night to end" Harry breathes, and Draco feels a sting of remorse and fear.

"Me neither, Harry, me neither" he kisses his neck and rolls him to the side, their bodies disengaging.

"Want some water?" he murmurs as he plays with the raven strands of hair.

Harry smiles. "would be appreciated"

Draco lays a peck on his lips and gets off the bed, walking to the kitchen.

He turns on the light and looks around, spotting a yellow post-it above the sink. He walks toward it and reads:

"12 o'clock. Be there"

He turns it into a ball and throws it in the garbage. _Fuck him._ He curses and fills two glasses of water. The street outside is still dark, the light of the lamps glowing in the summer night. He sighs and walks back to the room, back to the man who is sleeping soundlessly on his bed, finally exhausted. He lays the two glasses on the nightstand soundlessly and crawls into bed, burying his face in Harry's hair and wrapping one arm around his chest.

"Let this night never end for us, love" he whispers, and Harry purrs in his sleep adoringly. Draco sighs and closes his eyes, allowing Harry's scent to drug him to sleep.

* * *

_Frank just had to pop out, fff he ruins the night. Nah this night couldn't be ruined :P  
_

_review please? my wonderful reviewers? :)_


	16. A thin line in between

_Oh my god, seems like a century since I've updated...But this one is a biiig chapter...Moving towards the end, we're almost there!_

_I knew I had to update when I dreamed of Draco a few nights ago. Oh my, he was mad. But he's pretty, so I can live with it!_

**_This chapter has many, many manyyyyyyyy sex scenes. If you want to read past them, they are in between 'xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_**

* * *

**Chapter 16: A thin line in between.**

Harry woke up by Draco's tongue that lapped the sensitive spot just beneath his ear. He half-opened his eyes, seeing that dawn had arrived, because rays of light were entering the room from the closed blinds. He growled somewhat weary. How could Draco want more sex? They had only slept for a few hours. Merlin, he hated how much alike they were in bed. Scratch that one. He loved it; he just loved to grouch as well.

The sheets shifted as Draco moved closer, and his half-hard shaft rubbed against his ass, making his own cock stir at the feeling. What time was it? They should get to work…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmf…how can you still get hard after all this?? My cock is utterly limp"

Draco moved his ministrations to the crook of his neck, and Harry knew there was no chance they were going to get to the Sway on time.

"It's the damn collar around your neck" Draco pulled at it a bit for emphasis, and Harry gasped.

"That's still on me?? Get it off!" Draco smirked against his skin, and Harry felt himself begin to harden…He knew the blond was drunk on power, and the thing was, he loved his dominating instincts. Draco grabbed his waist with one hand and moved their bodies together, forcing Harry to somewhat raise half his body, as he positioned himself behind him, keeping them kneeling on the bed. Harry, who suddenly found his upper body pressed to the mattress while Draco forced him in a doggy-style position, used his elbows to support himself and turn his head to glare at the blond.

"Don't you think that's a bit of a rough awakening?" he dared Draco, frowning at his boldness.

Draco simply smirked and leaned down over Harry's back, moving his hand that was not grasping the leash, to play with his opening. Harry's lashes fluttered at the feeling. Was he really going to take him like this?

"But you like it rough, don't you, Potter" his husky voice wasn't helping Harry's ego, nor was his skill at dirty-talk. Harry felt his prick get harder just by the warm breath against his back, as he was being pulled up by the leash, pinned on Draco's body. He spread his legs to find his balance, causing the blond's cock to rub, hard and needy against his behind. He bit his lip, moving his face away from Draco's as the blond positioned his face at the crook of his neck, teasing his earlobe.

"Is this what you call limp?" Draco flicked his cock, the subtle pain teasing him to full-hardness. Harry threw his head back, allowing his ragged breathing to show, and Draco reveled in the submissive move. Harry was handsome, his red lips wet and parted, his green eyes closed tightly in a begging expression. Draco twisted their bodies a bit and crushed their lips together, causing Harry to gasp and moan at the unexpected show of affection. Draco did not kiss when topping. He was kissing him now though, his soft lips sweet and perfect against his own, his tongue ravishing him with a passion that couldn't compare to anyone of his ex-lovers…

And then Draco broke the kiss with a quick peck on his lips, as if telling him that their little break was over.

"Down on all fours, Potter" he spits and Harry shivers. It seems that shivering and staying still is not what Draco wants, because he is now pushing him flat against the mattress, his ass still pinned to Draco's pelvis. Harry grunts, his cock is beginning to ache for friction. Draco's one hand is in his hair, pinning the side of his face to the bed, his other keeping the leash stretched in front of him. He looks at Harry's bent body, knowing he has never before seen anything this sinfully arousing. Harry fucking Potter against his prick like a puppy…His cock throbs and he presses himself on Harry's hole, grinning when he whimpers in response.

"I thought you were a top?" he teases, knowing that Harry does not like being told he enjoys this.

"I like-topping-Malfoy" he grunts between his teeth, his tone threatening him to drop the subject.

"Oh I'm sure you like it…"

He uses his hand to slap Harry's thighs, in a command for him to spread them wider, and Harry complies because of the force of the hits, that make his prick drip with precum…Draco pushes one finger against his hole, his other hand still in Harry's mane.

"Did you like topping me? Did you like fucking me?" he presses his finger inside and Harry moans openly now, unable to contain himself when Draco starts talking…If he liked it…The unbelievably tight heat of Draco's ass…The filthy darings that spilled from his lips while he rode him…If he liked…

Two fingers and the pain is making Harry hiss, his cock getting wetter…-how can this even be possible??

He shifts his weight on his left side to try and take hold of his erection, whimpering when the two fingers scissor him impatiently.

"Was I as tight as in your fantasies, Potter?"

Harry moans, pumping his length as it throbs in his fist…

"I was, wasn't I? I could stop now and bottom for you…" He places the head of his cock against Harry's entrance, and the thought alone of Draco leaving him now seems crazy. Topping? He can't top now, now that his need for pain is this maddening, that his lust for Draco's dominance is this strong…

Draco smacks his butt cheek and a muffled moan leaves Harry's throat. Not enough…It's not enough…

"Should I wear the collar, Harry? Should I get on my knees and beg for you?"

Harry's lips part, his breath coming out shaky and ragged. Draco's cock presses more, the tip disappearing inside him and Harry grabs the sheets with his free hand, the pain as much as he remembered… but so exquisite…so heavenly…He groans and pumps his length harder, not caring that even this hurts…

Seconds pass before he realizes he has been mumbling "no" desperately. Draco trails his spine with his finger…

"Fuck me" Harry finally spits between his teeth, tone urgent and needy, and Draco smirks. He grabs his waist and impales him on his cock, marveling at the sound that is torn from his throat. Harry holds his breath and exhales sharply, trying to get used to the pain, the feeling, before Draco moves…

The blond picks up a slow rhythm, even if sweat is dripping down his forehead and his mind screams for him to move faster, harder…

"Is this enough?Tell me"

"No-no please, faster" Harry whimpers, deciding that losing face is not that important when his body is threatening to erupt like a volcano…

"You're my bitch, Harry, you know that? Tell me you know it" Draco picks up the pace slightly but Harry needs more…

He grunts and tries to push back on Draco's cock, but the blond restrains him. "Say it" he orders, and Harry cries out

"I know, Draco please, I know"

"What, say it"

"I'm your fucking bitch, fuck me-fuck me Draco-harder-faster-just fuck me!"

Draco's mind explodes; Harry's begging is driving him insane, he grunts and pushes in and out of the bent body roughly, hearing Harry moan and whimper, seeing his hand stroke his cock and knowing Harry isn't simply pumping…

He allows his hand to engulf Harry's stroking one.

"You're squeezing it, aren't you" he states and Harry curses between his teeth.

"Not enough pain, Potter? Why don't you ask for more?" Harry knows Draco is grinning, and the thought alone is driving him closer to climax…Draco slows down and leans on his body, whispering in his ear…

"Ask it of me. I can give you what you need"

Harry whimpers as he feels Draco's hand leave his cock and move to his stretched hole, pressing on it while he remains sheathed inside…

It's already so thick, adding a finger, this is insane…

"More, more, Draco-make me cum, Draco" his voice has a will of its own and Draco adds his finger, the wanton scream that Harry releases tearing his ears, making his cock twitch…so close..he's so close…

"The man at the party, at the Sin Vault" Draco mutters

Harry is close as well, the pain having made his cock so wet that his hand slides on it easily…

"What did he ask you"

Harry can't believe that Draco had caught that, and the reason that he wants to know is beyond him, but he can't argue, not in the brink of orgasm…

"How you-felt in-my hand-DRACO!" he screams and bites the sheets as the blond hits his prostate, again and again…

"And what did you answer" so commanding, so perfect..Harry's body begins to tremble..

"Thick, long, wet, hard" he repeats his answer and screams as he cums with force on his hand, feeling Draco thrust harder inside him and groan as he sheds his seed in his clenching muscles…

Draco allows his upper body to fall on Harry's back, their bodies still connected, their breathing ragged. Draco feels his lover's heart thunder against his chest, joining his own and traveling through their joined forms.

He kisses Harry's shoulder as the brunet's hands give in, making them sink even lower on the bed. Draco smiles against his skin, caressing the crook that Harry's back has formed. His body is toned and athletic, the blond loves the way it moves on his own, the sight always adding to his arousal.

His hand moves to Harry's butt, who releases a shaky breath. Draco's hand gropes him, and he realizes, Draco is growing hard inside him again.

"Don't you even think about it!!" he snaps at the blond, who starts kissing his shoulder blade tenderly.

"More" he growls, pulling slightly out of him and thrusting inside again slowly.

"No, Draco" Harry states and rolls them to the side, causing Draco's building erection to slide out of his body. The blond is now laying on his back, pouting at Harry. The former Gryffindor is torn between smiling at the childish expression on his lover's face and scolding him. Then Draco grabs his erection and rests his other hand on Harry's chest, caressing his muscles…He is already fully erect, and the sight of Harry's naked body in front of him leaves him no chance to allow his erection to falter. Harry smiles and lies by his side, supporting his head on his elbow and looking at his insatiable Slytherin. His white skin is glistening with sweat, his hair is ruffled and so sexy that Harry realizes he has never before seen such a perfect creature. Draco is The Blond. He is. He is the most beautiful blond guy on earth.

And then he moans and his finger rubs Harry's nipple, his grey eyes never leaving Harry's chest. The brunet is flattered; Draco's gaze has never been so hungry before. They had spent a whole night fucking so hungrily and roughly that this was the first time he had the time to look at Draco's fully naked form. His eyes wander down Draco's body, falling on his angry-red cock, noting that his thumb is sliding on the head of his cock as he pumps, pressing and rubbing , copying the pressure he puts on his nipple. Then he pulls his nipple harder and Harry feels the pain, as he sees Draco's thumb squeeze his cock just as hard. The blond gasps and moans, and Harry feels his own cock harden.

Draco looks into burning emerald eyes, seeing them darken with renewed lust. He smiles. He leaves Harry's chest and touches his tip, collecting the precum on his fingers. Harry is trying hard not to touch himself, he has made clear he wants no more sex. But then Draco's wet fingers are in front of his mouth, and Draco's voice is reaching his ears…

"Taste, my little slut"

_Fuck you, you tease._ But he can only think and not speak, as his nostrils are attacked by Draco's scent… So he moves and takes Draco's fingers in his mouth, failing to remember just when he had become so keen on blowjobs. His hand is taking hold of his cock, sighing at the contact.

Draco retracts his fingers and pulls Harry down for a wet kiss.

"Suck me" his tone is filthy, and Harry frowns. His hand on his cock though, it speeds up. Fuck that dirty talk.

"No" he whispers.

"Why? I want to cum in your mouth…Do you swallow, Potter?"

"Shut up!" they speak together, and Draco chuckles.

"Mmm I can predict all your answers in one night, love"

"Perhaps it's because you keep asking the same questions!" he pouts.

"That's such a lie, Harry. Are you accusing me of lack of creativity?"

He pulls him down for another kiss.

"You're beautiful, Harry" he whispers, his tone soft.

"yes, well, you too"

"can I jerk you off?"

"just when I thought you were learning how to be romantic" Harry smiles

"can I?" his hand moves for Harry's cock, and Harry shivers.

"Are we having sex this time, then?"

Draco chuckles, knowing that Harry refers to the time when he had denied him permission to touch him, claiming he was simply helping him come.

"Yes, of course"

Draco lets go of his erection and takes hold of Harry's who shivers and reciprocates.

Draco turns slightly to the side, supporting himself on his elbow as well, mirroring Harry's stance. They kiss slowly, their tongues sliding gently against each other, and Harry melts into the kiss, his heart thundering, knowing that he has fallen in love, for sexual pleasure and emotion never before coexisted in his relationships…

But this was…

They continue kissing gently even as Draco climaxes, the only change being his shaky breath that enters Harry's mouth. And Harry follows, breaking the tenderness and taking Draco's mouth roughly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry takes Draco in his arms and they stay like that, the blond's face buried against his chest, Harry's chin resting on top of his head. The light from outside fights to fill the room, and Harry knows Hermione will be outraged. He feels so secure, so in love, so happy with Draco in his arms, he does not want to get up. He does not want to face the day.

"Draco?" he asks, and Draco moo's to show that he's listening.

"I know I shouldn't be asking…" he feels Draco tense in his embrace, but he has to ask.

"Uhm, that Frank…is he a threat to you? I mean…can he hurt you?"

Draco breaks free of Harry's arms and lies with his back against the bed.

"I mean, I'm just worried" his eyes stay on Draco's face, which looks blank.

"He won't do anything" the blond answers, and Harry draws closer, throwing his arm over Draco's chest and resting against his chest. He sighs.

"You found out what he wanted, then?"

Draco does not answer immediately. One lie. One last lie.

"Yes, we came to an understanding"

Harry looks up, smiling at him.

"We're free then"

Draco fights not to show his worry.

"Yes, love" they kiss gently, and lie in silence once more.

A few minutes later, Draco talks once more

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you won't ever judge me too harshly"

Harry pauses, thinking. "Why do you say such things?"

"Because I think…"

He turns his face to the closed window, far from Harry's gaze.

"What, Draco?" his hand strokes the blond hair, encouraging him to continue.

"I think I love you, Harry"

Harry smiles.

"You mean you're falling in love"

Their eyes meet and Harry is undone.

"No, I'm years now way past that stage"

Harry feels his heart beating in a maddening rhythm. This is it. This is what it should be like. Love, that is. He leans down and kisses the blond, and time has never mattered less.

"I wanna take a walk" Harry pouts, kissing his lover's neck.

"Keep doing that and I don't think you'll get the chance" Draco chuckles and turns his head as Harry looks at him.

"You're a sex addict" he states, tone teasing.

"Such a lie!" Draco moves and gets on top of him, leaning down for a soft kiss.

"You're growing hard even now" whispers Harry between kisses.

"I can't cast away the image of you…"

"Doing what, Ice Prince?"

"Sucking me"

"Oh, Merlin" Harry whimpers, flushing red, growing hard again as Draco rubs their cocks together…

"See? Now you whimper like that and I go nuts again…"

"No more sex, Draco. let's please just –oh! Walk outside"

"Okay."

Draco gets off him and Harry blinks. He really listened!!

"Call Hermione" Draco calls back to him in a cheered tone, as Harry sits cross legged on the bed, watching him get dressed. He can't believe he is hard and has to suppress his need. But he asked it, he should!

Draco looks at him, Harry's raven hair ruffled and his chest heaving…his cock fully erect… He likes being denied what he needs, as well. He takes a note in his mind for future use, and smiles at Harry.

He goes for his drawer and opens it, knowing Harry's eyes are set on his movements. Draco pulls out a silver chain, that ends in a loop, dragging with it 2 chains that end in clips, and another with a ring. Harry crooks his eyebrow, but Draco keeps his carefree expression, as he guides the loop around his neck, forming a chain leash. Harry moves closer to Draco's half-naked form, feeling his prick throb at the image in front of him…

Draco takes the clips and sets them on his nipples, and Harry moves his hand to touch. Draco removes his hand gently, as if he's not paying attention to him, and Harry is ready to protest, when he realizes where the ring is bound to go, as Draco unzips his pants and grabs his swollen prick, applying the ring around it…

"Oh sweet Merlin" he whispers and moves his hand again to touch Draco's erection. He is, once more, rejected. His prick is aching, his head is swimming. He does not want to go for a walk, he wants to stay here and fuck Draco to next week.

He looks up at his face, and all thought of dominance leaves his mind, at the look that Draco is casting him.

"Let me lick you, Draco, please, let me…"

"We're going out"

"What?? You're planning on walking outside in this??"

Draco walks away and puts on a white T-shirt that does not do much to hide the chains. Harry gulps soundly.

"No, I plan on walking outside like THIS. Now send Hermione a message, tell her we'll be late"

Harry grabs his cell phone and composes an apologizing msg to Hermione as fast as he can. He hears Draco's zipper close, and feels his prick respond to the sound. God, he needs him.

Standing up, he walks up behind Draco, and embraces his waist, kissing his neck and licking on the chain.

"Let's stay inside, shall we?" he whispers in his ear, but Draco pulls away to open the blinds.

"No more sex, love, what are you, a sex addict??" Draco fakes a mocking tone, and throws Harry's pants at him.

"Get dressed"

Harry pouts but puts on the pants,that feel awfully repressive. Wearing underwear is not an option.

………………………………………

It's a beautiful day for a walk. The sun is bright, shining through now and then dark little clouds. The storm is but a memory on the morning sky. Harry and Draco are walking along a pedestrian zone, far from the noise of the city. People are sitting in the coffee places that are aligned on both sides, many of them casting curious looks at them.

Harry does not like this. He glares at the men that hit on Draco, as he walks carelessly by his side, enjoying the sunshine. He knew they shouldn't go out with Draco wearing that!!

And Hermione, oh Merlin. She knew, and she wanted details. And of course she called Harry and threatened them to come to the shop, because she had no idea what to do by herself.

Another man looks hungrily at Draco and Harry feels his gut burning with a feeling of possession.

"You need to get this thing off you!"

Draco turns to face him, obviously irritated.

"Why?" his tone is provocative.

"Because people are looking"

They stop next to a tree, at a small opening next to a coffee shop. The voices have made even more people look their way, and Harry feels somewhat embarrassed. Muggles are not known for their tolerance towards gay couples, let alone gay couples that bicker in broad daylight, wearing fetishistic accessories.

"Oh, don't say!" Draco turns around and takes a look at their audience. He notices men sitting with their girlfriends, looking at him. And not wearing a disapproving look. He grins as his eyes meet another's, and he turns to his drink, blushing. His girlfriend shoots Draco a suspicious look, and the blond crooks his eyebrow provocatively. The couple begins to bicker as well.

"Stop that, why are you doing this? My head will explode. They are all looking at you!!"

"Ashamed of me, Potter?"

"NO! HELL NO! Draco, it's just"

"Yes?"

"You are mine." Harry states, and Draco looks suddenly more interested.

"I don't want all these men thinking they can have you! Man, it enrages me!"

"Kiss me then. Show them I'm yours" their faces are closer now, and Harry feels hypnotized.

"Draco, muggles…They aren't used to such public-"

"So what? Why do you care? Because I don't give a damn. When I was a kid, Harry, and I became ill, and I begun sleepwalking, do you know why father hit me?"

Harry waits.

"Because I kept asking of you to forgive me. I kept calling your name, saying that I hoped I had a chance with you."

"Oh my…How can this be? You! You were insufferable! You hated me!"

"Yeah well…I always thought it was too late…But if I hadn't done some things, like saying what I said to Ron, you- maybe you"

The phone call. The sleepwalking. Draco is torturing himself for past mistakes, and he does not even know that Harry knows. Should he tell him he has heard all these things? Does it even matter?

"Draco- that's all in the past…" he cradles his face and looks deep in grey eyes, drawing closer. He knows people are glancing their way, pretending they don't notice. But does it matter?

Now that the man of his dreams is in his arms, does it matter? Does it matter that the sun is gone and the clouds are more than memories?

It's drizzling.

"I kept dreaming about you- since the war- tortured myself over your fate even during it. I have slept with so many blond guys that I thought there were no more left." He smiles kindly as Draco's eyes begin to look watery.

"But it was always you, the fairest of them all" Draco returns the smile

"mirror mirror on the wall…" he whispers, as Harry's lips come closer…The rain is falling lukewarm on their skin, the ground smells of earth and grass…and no one is there…just the two of them…

"…my boy's the fairest of them all…" Harry whispers back and their lips meet, soft and wet…And they stay like that, lips and bodies pressed together, as the rain falls…

And suddenly, the mornings are no more a big fat lie.

……………………………………….

"Where the hell were you two??? You are turning the doorknob when I have to work???" Hermione yells as soon as they enter the Sway, soaked to the bone.

"Turning the what??" Harry chuckles.

"You know what I mean! You were doing it!!!"

"we? Together? Nooooo" Draco fakes his surprised look and shakes his head sideways.

"Oh my, you're so cute" Harry grabs him by the waist and kisses him fully on the lips, as Draco throws his arms around his neck

"Stop! Stop! Oh my! You're together!" she yells, half excited, half surprised.

Draco breaks free from the kiss and Harry lays small pecks on his face.

"We? No!" he says once more and Harry kisses his mouth again, muffling his words.

He pushes Harry back once more

" No, I'm telling you, we aren't"

"Mmmm no- no way" Harry joins in and kisses the blond once more.

"Will you stop playing?? Oh Merlin you look great together!" she claps her hands and the couple breaks apart.

"I think we haven't fooled her" says Harry.

"yes, I think we failed"

Hermione draws closer and throws her arms around both of them.

"Oh boys, I'm so happy for you!" she squeezes them and then lets go, grabbing her purse.

"No, for the few hours remaining, you are on your own. I'm off to see Ron, and don't you DARE raise an argument!"

She bangs the door, and she is gone.

"It's almost evening" says Harry as he takes his usual position on the stool behind the counter.

"Yes, we have an hour left"

"Would you like going out for a drink with me tonight? Perhaps dinner?"

Draco looks at his shoes, tonight is going to be hell, tonight…Frank said 12 o'clock…

"I've promised I'd see mother tonight…" he lies.

"Oh that's ok, I'll see you tomorrow then"

"I'm really sorry"

Draco's gaze is so intent that catches Harry by surprise.

"Don't be silly. It's ok"

Draco grabs his wand and locks the door. People are still moving outside, passing across the Sway's glass door. Draco takes off his T-shirt, his chain bound body prey to Harry's gaze, and the brunet can see nothing but the clips on his nipples, the collar round his neck, and the chain leading lower…

Draco walks in front of him, his back on the counter…

"They'll see us"

Draco opens his pants and Harry watches as the blond strokes himself to hardness, the cock ring making the pressure on his prick even more…

"I've missed you, Harry" he purrs and Harry snaps, attacking his neck with hungry kisses, his hands wandering the pale skin. He pushes Draco's pants down hurriedly, feeling all his hunger from earlier in the day take over his body.

"So slutty- you're so slutty" he mumbles and Draco gasps, he isn't used to Harry actually talking during sex.

"Now you are exaggerating-" Draco is pushed against the counter roughly, he feels Harry need pressing against his thigh.

"Shut up- You are driving me nuts all day. I'm gonna fuck you Draco. I'm gonna fuck you like no one ever has before"

Draco shivers and rubs his cock against Harry's, looking in his eyes, faking an innocent expression. And Harry is about to lose it.

Draco makes a move to turn around, but Harry restrains him.

"No. I want to see those chains bounce" he grabs his wand and transmutes the stool once more, to an armchair.

He takes a sit, and pulls Draco on his lap. He opens his own pants, releasing his shaft. Draco moves his hand cautiously, rubbing its tip. Harry grunts at Draco's timid movements.

"What's this, Harry?" he purrs, and Harry moans openly. Draco always seems to have new tricks up his sleeve to make him go crazy with lust. He takes Draco's cock in his hand, pumping lazily. Draco gives out a shaky sigh.

"It's the same as yours" Harry grabs with his other hand Draco's chain, and pulls lightly, pulling at the blond's nipples and making him moan.

"No, yours is longer…it can't be the same"

Harry throws his head back as Draco strokes him, his hands so talented that he feels like letting him pump him to climax. He squeezes Draco's shaft, and when their eyes meet, he knows Draco's animal instincts are roughly awoken. His eyes are burning, his lips are red and parted…

Harry attacks his lovers chest and neck, licking and biting in a frenzy."I can't believe you look so slutty, how do you exist like that? You're screaming 'fuck me' Draco, you know it? You're screaming it. All I can think is how much you want a cock up your ass"

"What's a cock, sir?" he purrs and retracts his hand to lick on Harry's precum.

"Damn you, I'll come!" he licks the blond's nipples , trying to focus as he pumps Draco's length.

"But I want to learn, won't you tell me?"

"It's what men have, Draco. It's what you tasted right now."

"And what do men do with cocks, sir?"

"That's it, that's enough!" he grabs Draco by the waist and lifts him, throwing them both to the floor with himself on top. The blond spreads his legs and pinches at his nipples, and Harry knows he has to take him now, take him, just…

"Fuck"

"Harry?"

"That's what men do with cocks"

And then his length is squeezing through Draco's tight hole, and the blond arches his back and moans and swears, and Harry's world is a haze and Draco, a haze and blond hair and silver eyes and unbelievably tight heat…

"I'll be back, do your thing" Draco calls and heads for the bathroom. Harry smiles and proceeds to turning off the lights. Outside it's dark already.

Then, he notices a silhouette of a man, standing in the darkness outside the door.

That man. He knows that man. He rushes to the door and opens it. The man makes no move to walk away.

"Frank." Harry states, menacingly.

The man nods and grins.

"What do you want here? Draco told me you worked things out."

"Oh yes, of course we did. Just wanted to see him before tonight"

Harry freezes in place.

"what's tonight?"

"Oh, he hasn't told you…Good old Draco. Well, I guess you don't mind"

"Don't mind what?"

"Him seeing others"

"You're lying. He'd never fuck with you. You threatened him"

"We go way back…Things like that…are games to us…"

"You're lying"

"Come at the Sway, tonight at midnight. Knowing it's Draco you're fucking, this kink might be of your liking"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's going to give a show, for me"

"no"

"You trust him too much, but he lies a lot. It's his nature…Draco has always been, the perfect snake. Biting when and where it hurts most. Why don't you ask him…About his lovers…about his first time? Has he told you anything?"

No, but Narcissa has. She has said, Draco had an affair with one of the Shadow ones.

FRANK? Could it be?? They had an affair?? Was all this a trick to get him back???

"Go away! NOW!"

"Fine" Frank grins and disapparates.

Harry walks inside, his mind working feverishly. Could Draco be lying?

The blond enters the front of the Sway again and hugs Harry from behind, kissing his neck and sitting on his feet. Harry gives him a soft peck on the lips.

"Draco, we're together, right?"

Draco smiles.

"yes, of course"

"when was your first time, Draco?"

Draco looks surprised.

"With a man, I mean"

"I've only been with men" he smiles

Harry kisses him again.

"After the war…after I left home"

Harry's heart is beating furiously. He is lying. He is hiding something this important from him.

"What's wrong?" asks the blond, seeing Harry's irritated expression.

"Nothing"

"When was yours?" he asks, seeking Harry's eyes.

"I'm not feeling well. We should get going"

"Oh. Ok" Draco stands up and follows Harry as they lock the shop.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, we'll talk tomorrow, I'm not feeling well…My head.."

"Oh, I see. Well…goodnight"

He takes Harry's lips, who kisses back half-heartedly.

They part, Draco's worried look following Harry's back.

……………………………………

The music is terribly loud when Draco reaches the Sin Vault. He takes one deep breath and enters through the great doors.

"On time. I like that" a voice is heard next to him and he is being dragged backstage by Frank before he can realize what is going on.

Backstage, the noise is less. Frank reaches in a box and approaches Draco with a small bottle.

"Drink this"

"yeah, as if!" Draco sneers. Did the man really think he'd drug himself with something unknown to him?

"It's for your own good, not mine"

Draco opens the bottle, and examines the liquid.

"It's psychotropic…"

"yes. I wouldn't kill you. Where's the fun in that?"

"what does it do?"

"helps you relax"

Draco gulps it down, an eerie feeling spreading through his body. A voice reaches his ears, speaking in a microphone.

In the meanwhile, Harry enters the Sin Vault as well, just in time to hear Draco announced.

"Tonight, old friends, we're taking the Sin Vault back to its good days"

Cheers and cat calls fill the club and the ground seems to shake beneath Draco's feet.

"I give you, The Blond! Like you haven't seen him in a while…"

The cheers attack Draco's ears as he is pushed on stage, facing the crowd. Harry stands in the back, hidden in the shadows. So Draco is here. Why?

The Blond is walking on the catwalk, as the music plays a rock, erotic song. Draco is dancing, and Harry is furious. Why lie? He did not really expect Draco to give everything up for him.

Then he sees Frank step on stage from among the crowd, standing next to Draco, who is looking at him confused at first, but then his expression changes to relieved. Frank walks behind him as he dances, whispering something in his ear, and Draco relaxes and lets him undress him..lets him touch him…like a lover. Like a fucking lover.

Harry is burning. He has promised! Promised he'd never have to see him with another man again, said they were together, said he was his!

Harry grabs a bottle from a nearby table and smashes it on the wall, his magic raging through the club and releasing its force on all the bottles of the bar, breaking them with a terrifying sound, making the crowd panic and Draco look his way…

Grey eyes focus, close and focus again, shock racing through his features.

_Yes, you are caught Draco._

Harry looks at him with his most disgusted expression and spits on the floor.

"The potion you gave me…you are not Harry…" Draco whispers, defeated. Harry of course is too far away to hear the whispered words.

"But it works, doesn't it?" Frank is stroking Draco's cock, pumping roughly, not stopping even when the glasses were spread everywhere.

"Cum, now"

And Draco is tearing his gaze away from the real Harry, as he comes in Franks hand, tears threatening to drown his eyes. But Malfoys don't cry.

Not even when the world comes crushing down.

Harry storms outside, too hurt and mad to stay and ask-what to ask, really?

What to expect and what to forgive? And why? The thin line between love and hate, when do you cross it?

* * *

_Please review? I've worked really hard for this chapter, your reviews only can make me write again this week. it really exhausted me..._

_Hope you liked it :)_


	17. Raise your wand

_I was planning on writing all this time, but in the beginning I had no time, and then I had writer's block. -I get this often-_

_But here you go, another chapter...I know I've said this before, but one more to end this story!_

* * *

Chapter 17: Raise your wand

_I knew, the moment my eyes focused on his, that I had lost him forever. __Corny line, isn't it? I knew the man touching me wasn't he…But the drug he had suggested I took was powerful enough for me not to care. I just wanted to get it over with. Well, we can agree I managed That, right? _

_Harry's left me…But before I can even think about chasing him, I must put an end to this. I must get rid of this man._

"The club is almost empty" declared Frank, taking a sit on some carelessly arranged boxes, as Draco put on a white shirt on his naked shoulders, his back turned at the man. Frank had followed him backstage after the show, but Draco was careful enough not to let his guard down. Was he really planning on giving him answers, or would he corner him even more?

"Your potion was really strong" Draco remarked grudgingly, grabbing his shaking arm. Most of the dizzy feeling had left his body, but his right hand was twitching violently now and then, the muscles contracting in a way Draco had not experienced before. He used to feel that at times of emotional tension, but never at this rate.

"Well, thank you, Draco" Frank grinned "It's my specialty"

The blond turned to face him, sneering.

"That's such a lie" Frank crooked his eyebrow, and Draco explained. "Too powerful potions that mess with the body while they're meant for the mind show lack of skill. You don't know how to make this right, so you made it strong"

Frank's face expression was a mixture of confusion and anger. Draco knew, he had guessed correctly. But that was not the point now.

"Bingo, right?" Draco sneered, provokingly.

"That's not what matters. I got what I wanted"

"What are you, 12 or something? Is making Potter resent me your idea of revenge?"

Frank answered with a smirk, which made Draco's eyes glint menacingly.

"You can control yourself all you want, but I know it's killing you"

"Killing me?" Draco sneered with a swift movement of his head, eyes locked on Frank's. "Have you not witnessed death, Shadow one?"

Frank snapped and stood up, throwing the box to the floor. Draco saw his face redden and his fists shake, but took a sit and watched him seethe, knowing he wouldn't chance an attack.

In the meanwhile, Harry is unable to finish up one coherent thought in his mind. He's sitting by the steps of a muggle house, next to the great door of the Sway, rolling a cigarette. Disgusting muggle habit. Hermione had gone through hell to make him quit. And it only took one night to throw it all away.

Incredible how people think that a simple burning formation of tobacco can cast their worries away. Self-loathing? Self-indulgence? Harry takes another drag of the cigarette as he watches the last group of men leave the Sway, casting him mocking glances.

He has been manipulated. Cheated upon. Betrayed. By The Blond. Like many of them, so many of them… But cliques like this, they form no sympathies. Your pain is not their pain, it's their justification. That a stripper could never be anyone's. A man like Draco, could not belong anywhere.

Or perhaps they find him funny, or even silly, sitting on the steps, smoking, while the storm roars in a distance that seems to shrink. If the rain falls, the cigarette will be put out. He doesn't want it to end. Because then he should move. Walk away from Draco, while now, while it burns, he could come out of these doors, and Harry could believe this was all an accident. If he kissed him, if he only kissed him…

He shivers. Such passion is blinding. Another drag.

Something is ticking. Inside, something is ticking. This is the moment you should make a choice, or else everything will stop. Explode. It's ticking in the beating of his heart, and his hand is shaking.

Draco's hand is also shaking.

Something is happening, something is wrong.

The Sway had managed to get him to lose control every single time he was in. First, he touched Draco. In a delirium, he allowed himself to be touched by man he did not know, a man who craved the blond, not him. A man with brown hair and brown eyes, like so many men…

And now this. Letting his magic run free like a hopeless, vengeful little brat. Just because he was betrayed, just because Draco was getting fucked with Frank on stage.

"_Promise me you won't judge me too harshly"_ Draco had said. Was this planned?

Oh, wait. A man with brown hair, brown eyes…Oh, no.

No.

He throws the cigarette away, and rushes inside. The Sway is empty. Backstage, backstage there's light.

A man with brown hair…brown eyes…a man who craved Draco, a man he had allowed to touch him…that night, to stroke his cock, Draco's blank expression…

That man…he had seen that man, too well…

On the other side of the door that Harry approaches, Draco is laughing, his arms and legs crossed. Frank is shaking.

"You were in love with me, weren't you?" the blond states, still chuckling.

Frank does not answer.

"You are insane, thinking you could ever have me"

But, now, Franks face takes an evil glint, and Draco calculates his expression.

"Oh but I used to have you, Ice Prince" Draco meets his eyes, daring him to continue. "You used to moan and wither under me, your pained little gasps fuel to my fire..Pale like porcelain, breakable..soft.." he has covered the distance parting them in a daze, and Harry watches from behind the door his palm coming up to touch Draco's face. Draco brings up his right hand and catches his in a firm, but shaking, grip.

"Touch me and it'll be your final act"

But the hand disobeys, its fingers open, and it jerks against Draco's will. The Slytherin's face twists, as he realizes the state of his arm. He cradles it in his left one, and looks up at Frank, glaring in anger, his teeth bare.

"What the heck is this stuff you gave me??"

"It's what I told you it is. This is not because of my potion"

"You good for nothing wizard, your poor knowledge of potions will get me hospitalized!"

"I told you this has not happened before. Except…"

"BEFORE? What the FUCK is THAT supposed to mean? And what about all this bullshit about having me? I never gave into you!"

Frank grins.

"Never gave into me? Hm. You could say that is theoretically …true."

Harry holds his breath, waiting. Draco clenches his shaking arm.

"You used to scream out for Harry, after all"

Harry feels glued to the spot. His feet are numb, his head is spinning. Narcissa saying he had heard him and one of the Shadow ones one night…Draco refusing he had an affair before he left home...

Draco stands up, grabbing Frank by his collar and throwing him against the piled boxes, that crumble with force.

"YOU RAPED ME?"

Draco's anger has returned, tenfold. The expression on his face is even wilder than the one he had seen at his place, when he was sent the memory, thinking he was being raped by his father.

So the reason behind Draco's actions was Frank from the beginning…

"Now , now Draco. You used to really like it. But then the potion stopped working…" Frank frowns, Draco waits as he stands up from the floor.

"And you flipped out. You know the rest"

"No, I don't"

Harry is taken aback by a sound of a bird flying towards him, and turns around. A big, white owl is staring right at him, standing on a beam. Harry notices its grey eyes piercing him, then turning to look at the door, behind which the two are still fighting and saying things Harry is missing because of an owl. But just when he thinks about ignoring the bird and going back to listening, the owl flies towards the door, slipping through a crack into the backstage area. Harry holds his breath, shocked.

"What's with the fucking bird, Draco???" Frank yells, and Harry watches Draco glance over at the bird, expression calm, but calculating. After a few seconds that man and bird lock eyes, Draco turns back at Frank.

"What's with the bird I said! If you dare play a trick on me, Draco, the others will kill you! Like they should have done! They're all gathered, waiting for orders! One word and you're damned!"

"As if you could gather a bunch of death Eaters and go unnoticed…" Draco smirks. "Liar"

"Oh, you spoiled little brat. There are places to gather your friends. If you are on our side…You should know, the warehouses next to your place…Really convenient, if it's you we're watching"

"That's where you got them gathered?"

The bird fidgets, and Frank looks over.

"Fuck that. I don't want to drag this out any longer."

He pulls his sleeve up and touches the Dark Mark. The owl flies away, back through the crack of the door and flying past Harry, who rests against it. Something is ticking.

Something is about to happen. Make a choice.

"There's no Dark Lord to call anymore, Frank"

"Oh, I know that. But that's just a way for our kind to communicate. You are the last enemy, Draco. You shall pay for our allies."

"So, what's the plan? Get them over here, fight a single man?" Draco smirks, as Frank walks closer to him.

"Oh, no. We'll get the little murder plan on the way. My men, they were there that night…We'll get you locked up, kissed by a Dementor, if we're lucky."

"I have two questions" Draco whispers.

"Go on"

"The man I killed. It was him, right?"

"The man that wanked Potter off, you mean? Yes."

Draco closes his eyes, his expression pained for the first time. Harry is shaking, he killed a man just because of that??

"You really wanted him. So drunk, you were, my Draco. You kept on mumbling about Potter, mumbling…And then he walked right in front of you, looking at you with burning eyes…Like every man does…And I told you who he was, and you said you wanted to call Potter."

Frank was now inches away, his breath ghosting over Draco's pale lips.

"So I told you to do so, and slipped some of my potion into your narcolepsy one. Considering you have mixed them up tonight as well, you should have no conscience now"

"I did not mix them. I have not taken my narcolepsy one."

Frank smiles.

"Fool. That's why your hand twitches"

Draco looks at his hand, then back at Frank.

"No matter. I have one last question."

"Spit it out, I don't have much time. Oh wait, that's you" he grins, tilting his head as if to invite Draco to a kiss. Draco does not move.

"What did you say to me."

"When?"

"Just before I killed that man, what did you say to me"

Frank raises one hand to cup Draco's face.

"Oh, ain't that a beautiful question indeed!"

"I believe it was……..'_I'll knife-fuck your little Potter's ass, wouldn't he like that?_ ' "

Draco's eyes go wide

"And the best part…This phrase works- **every -time**"

Harry can feel cold sweat drip down his forehead. Cold sweat has soaked his skin, his knees feel weak. All these men, dead because of him. Because Draco worshiped him, craved him. And in his unconscious mind, planned to protect him by every means available. Murder.

Tick. Tock.

And now they were going to get him condemned. Punished for murders he has not consciously desired.

His feet carry him out of the Sway, and he is running. Everything is a blur, the feeling of the drops falling on his skin is almost non-existent.

He will protect him. Take the blame, clean this out. Does a hero stain his hands for the person he loves? Does he murder? Once blood is shed, no red is innocent.

But Draco..They will not take him away, stain him further. He deserves a happy, carefree life. The life he has gained. Free.

There is no innocent red. Raise your wand, lock your target.

The old warehouses, they are close.

Raise your wand, make up your mind.

* * *

_ Please share your thoughts, it means a lot to me. Tell me if you had seen any of this coming, or what you think Harry will do...or something else? _

_Review and I'll write as soon as possible!_

_Thank you all for sticking with this story!_


	18. Crossing Lines

**Chapter 18: Crossing lines**

"He's gone" Draco whispers, his voice sounding relieved, his limbs relaxing, although his right arm is still twitching uncontrollably.

Frank raises an eyebrow, looking at the blond and obviously tensing up. Draco's head is bowed, his eyes locked on the floor. The other cannot see his face behind his bangs, and panics.

"Was someone here? TALK!" he yells, approaching the Slytherin, fist shaking in midair.

"Seriously now, Frank. How did you come to be one of Voldermort's elite Death Eaters with such a lame sense of your surroundings?" the blond grins, raising his eyes, and looking mockingly at Frank's raised fist.

"Are you gonna hit me or what?" he teases, and watches the corner of Frank's lips twitch, but he begins lowering his fist.

"Do you still love me then, honey-pie?" the irony in Draco's voice seems to do it, and Frank's fist lands on his face, knocking him down on the floor.

Draco spits blood on the marble floor while Frank is fighting hard not to lurch at him and continue what he started, punching him into a bloody pulp.

"Now that's more like it…" the blond whispers, tone amused. Burning grey eyes meet green, and Frank seems frozen in place. The blond licks his bloody lips suggestively and breathes in deeply through his nose.

"Who was here?" Frank asks again, a bit more carefully.

"I've got no clue. But it does not matter. It seems that if he's my enemy, he won't get too far"

"And what is this supposed to mean??"

"I've got a feeling, that's all. And you, do not complain. You should thank your lucky stars I let you go this far."

"You let me? You? Let ME? Look at yourself, bleeding on the floor, your wand hand useless." He snorts.

"Not to mention you could fall asleep any moment now, you stupid boy."

Draco bites his lip. That shouldn't happen now. He's still got some time. He grins lecherously, and Frank takes a step back. He knows the blond is planning something.

"How did I kill them? That night? How did it happen?"

"I don't want to chit-chat with you. Go ask your daddy."

Draco frowns at the spoken words.

"Ask my 'daddy'?"

Frank looks into his grey eyes, noting that something has changed. Draco's eyes glint menacingly.

"Lucius. Lucius KNOWS?"

Silence. Draco is still sitting on the floor, locked with Frank in a death glare. If a pin dropped right now, it could be heard. And suddenly, Draco's laughter is filling the Sin Vault, first a simple chuckle, then a roaring, crazed sound that makes Frank want to run out of the great doors and never come back. And he probably should, but he is frozen to the spot by that eerie sound tearing his ears.

"Father knows!

Daddy knows!

Of course, of course! How did I miss this?

Oh father, father. Of course he knows!"

And Frank runs. He runs towards the door, deciding that pride aside, he has to get away now.

"Never turn your back on the enemy, Frank" the blond states coldly, and then a stinging pain hits the running man, setting his mind aflame.

Draco has taken his wand out of his shoe, and steadying his shaky hand with his other, cast his spell.

"_Legilimens Inferialis" _are the only words Frank hears, before his mind is invaded.

"my own, personal touch" Draco grins as Frank kneels to the floor by the pain in his head.

And here it is, a memory Draco has craved for years.

_His room in the Manor, is gloomier in Frank's mind than Draco remembers. Frank's form is straddling him on the bed, pinning his slender arms to the sheets, as the blond growls and squirms, trying to land a kick on the man on top of him. His efforts though, are fruitless. Frank's expression is panicked and disappointed as Draco's voice gets louder._

"_What's gotten into you boy? Calm down!" he's repeating, but Draco's younger self growls wilder at the sound of the voice._

_The door of Draco's room bursts open, and another man appears, looking worried._

"_What the hell is wrong, Frank? Control the boy or leave him! He's getting loud!"_

"_I don't know what's wrong with him suddenly!" Frank spits, voice cracking._

"_The potion?"_

"_Oh" Frank's states, realizing. "I'm such a fool"_

"_This is too sick. You drug him to fuck him, and you grow to believe he obeys because he actually wants you? He messed up the potion and now you should come to your senses. Don't tell me you thought he had gotten to loving you, Frank. That's…pathetic"_

"_Shut up!" he yells, turning to face the man at the door. Draco squirms once more, and Frank snaps._

"_And you! Stop moving! Stop breathing! Stop!" his hands go for Draco's throat, wrapping tightly around him in a frenzy. Draco tries to pull the hands chocking him away, but Frank is too strong for his slim body._

"_What are you doing?? Are you going to choke the fucking Malfoy heir to death??Stop it! Stop it!"_

_The man tries to pull Frank away, but he does not seem willing to let go. Draco's face is a flushed red as he strives for air._

_Then more people are running towards them, obviously more of the Shadow ones, troubled by the hassle. The last one closes the door behind him and yells at them to keep quiet._

"_Frank! Stop! You'll kill him!"_

"_You like that? Fight back now, you bastard! Potter and Potter and Potter! All the time! All the fucking time!"_

"_Frank! Release him! Now!"_

_Draco makes another choking sound, still unable to set himself free._

"_Potter! Your stupid, weak Potter! I'll tell you what I'll do, and make him happy, oh yes Draco. I'll knife-fuck his tight ass, wouldn't he enjoy that, Draco?"_

_And then, suddenly, Draco stops fighting. The Shadow Ones are frozen in place, petrified by wandless magic. _

"_Not Potter. Not __**my**__ Potter." Draco states simply, and a knife appears in his hand. He pierces Frank in the ribs and throws him off the bed, moving to the next one, slicing his throat open, and then another, another…And the room is full of blood when Lucius Malfoy appears at the door, Frank that has crawled all the way to the exit grabbing his arm and asking for help. Lucius takes a look at his son, who has slaughtered everyone in sight and is now throwing the knife away._

"_I can sleep, now, Harry. I can sleep, my Harry. My own. My own." And he sits down on the floor, his eyes never opening, lies down and curls his body up, holding his legs with his arms and nuzzling his face on the bloodied carpet. Lucius winces, and pulls Frank out, banging the door shut._

Draco ends his hold on Frank, who pants and whimpers on the floor, holding his head.

"I can't believe he let you out. I can't believe he let you live."

Frank's gaze is that of a madman. He raises his eyes to look at Draco, expression pleading.

"Why did he save you?" the blonds asks.

"I won't speak."

Draco points his wand at him again

"NO! please, it's awful! Please!"

"Tell me"

"The rest of us gathered up outside the door. We promised we would vanish if he kept silent. That's all"

The blond throws his wand to the floor, causing Frank to look at him as if he has lost his mind. The blond approaches the knelt figure, and kneels on one leg in front of him.

"Is that so?" he grins, and guides his hand inside his shoe once more, dragging out a paper knife that he had gotten from the Sway. The paper knife Harry had held against his throat, asking for his trust. Trust that had been denied.

Frank's eyes flutter to the metallic object, then back to Draco's crazed eyes.

"If you hurt me, your enemies can cause you more things than physical pain"

Draco grins wider.

"Interesting implication indeed. But it seems we have no time to chit chat, remember? Now tell me, Frank"

His face moves closer to his, and Frank's mind swims, the feeling of his breath against his lips too distracting.

"What was it, the phrase that works _every-time_?"

"Draco…Draco…" he whispers, drawing closer to the pale lips…

"No, no. Tell me first. Once more, say it once more"

"Say what, Draco? Do you suddenly want to hear that I'll knife-fuck your lover?"

And that does it. Draco is pushed over the edge, and the paper knife is plunged through and through Frank's heart, soaking Draco's shaking hand and white shirt in crimson, warm blood.

"Go to your friends now. The others will join you shortly"

Draco moves to stand up, but Frank grabs him by his sleeve.

"One kiss, please."

Draco smiles, and twists the knife, slicing him further.

"That's pathetic."

And he retrieves the knife, kicking him to the floor and wiping it clean on his shirt.

"Now, let's take you to the warehouses" he mutters, waving his wand and hiding the body in black sheets, hiding the paper knife in his pocket and casting a cleaning spell on the floors.

Thunder is roaring in the sky and Harry's footsteps echo heavily in the dark alleys. The looming silhouettes of the old warehouses seem to be calling him, drawing him to their darkness. The moon vanishes behind the clouds, the last rays of light abandoning Harry to his internal fight, alone.

They won't lock him up. They won't take him away. Harry cannot imagine starting over now, now that the life he was leading before Draco appeared seems like a loveless nightmare. Now that he knows this man was all he ever wanted. No. Even at the risk of his own life, at the risk of Azkaban for himself, he will fight. He will make them history. Bury them to nonexistence.

He raises his wand, pushing the wooden doors open.

Draco's car screeches as it reaches the alley of the old warehouses, its brakes managing to stop it right in front of the great doors.

Harry, that has just entered, turns to look back at the high pitched noise, but is startled by a flash of green light coming from the room at the far right. He hurries to the direction of the light, his wand raised. Someone has cast a spell, but now everything is dark once more. No sound of quarrel, of duel. Just footsteps along his own. Heavy, slow footsteps on the wood, moving far from him.

His heart is thundering in his chest as he takes the last step, appearing in the opening of the door, his eyes meeting the imposing form of Lucius Malfoy, his wand raised in a mirroring image of himself.

"What are you doing here?" says Harry, and then he takes in the sight of the motionless bodies on the floor. Six, no seven, human bodies lying dead on the warehouse's floor. But before either of them can speak, the wooden entrance door is heard being shut, and Lucius frowns at Harry, his voice low and threatening.

"You saw nothing" he speaks, and then Harry turns around to see who's coming, catching someone's back as he enters and then exits the a room at the left, closing the door behind him, panting.

Steel grey eyes meet emerald, and Harry's breath gets caught in his throat.

In the darkness of the corridor, stands a panting, seemingly surprised to see him, Draco Malfoy. In very, very bad shape.

Harry was the last person Draco expected to find there. But just as expected of the golden boy, he had to turn up when Draco was trying to pass unnoticed. He had managed to hide Frank's body for the time being, but he should do something about the blood. His shirt was covered in crimson, fresh blood. And Harry could never know.

In a brief moment that Harry looks away from him, Draco makes up his mind.

His fist makes contact with his face ruthlessly, and the force of the hit alone makes him dizzy. But he's bleeding. Good.

He walks towards Harry, his hand still twitching, his legs heavy, his head spinning. Harry offers his arms to help him, but Draco chances a look inside the room, the murdered men lying around in something like a macabre dance. He steps into the room, leaving Harry behind him.

He was right.

"I- I don't know who-" Harry mutters, watching Draco's whole body tremble and his eyes widen with a feeling he cannot recognize.

"Please. Take me home. And don't call the Aurors until I'm awake. Harry…"

"Yes, Draco?" he offers his hand, but the blond stumbles and grabs his head with a shaky arm.

"My potion. I need my potion"

And he falls. He falls on the ground, among those who no longer breathe, covered in blood. Platinum hair, covered in blood. He fights back the urge to be sick, his eyes still on the scene that stands so cold and distant in front of his eyes.

_"Then one morning I entered his room to wake him up…Found all of them dead, and Draco was sleeping peacefully amongst them, curled to a ball on the floor…I still fight to forget the image of his blood-stained hair"_

It seemed like this image was going to haunt him forever as well.

* * *

Draco is sleeping in Harry's room, and Harry is waiting. Waiting is hard when you know that when what you're waiting for arrives, you have to make a choice.

He was really going to kill all those men to save him. That scene he had witnessed, those people lying dead and cold on the floor, would have been his burden to carry for a lifetime. He would have done it.

Looking back at it now, he knows he would have pointed his wand on each and every one of them.

But Lucius had done it for him. Saved him of the regret and a life in Azkaban. Of a life without Draco. How selfish. So many men had died, and the only thing he can think of is that they are now free. The man sleeping inside his room is free and _innocent_.

He is innocent, right?

Yes. He decides once more, still looking at the dark streets. The terrible father has saved his son after all. Family is family. But he asked that Draco never knows. Why?

And who will take the blame for all those corpses?

Inside the room, Draco is finally awake. He knows Harry is outside, waiting for him, and going to him is the only thing he could ever crave, but there are things that must be done.

He stands up soundlessly, and walks to the chair where his clothes lie, cleaned of blood. He wears his jeans and shirt, buttoning it slowly. His mind is racing. He looks one last time towards the door, and disaparates.

The sound startles Harry, who storms into the room, only to find an empty space.

"Where are you Draco?" he curses, afraid the blond will go to the Aurors. He isn't sure he can save him of former Death Eater- hating Aurors. They would love to have Draco behind bars. Especially if they have 7 unsolved murders to burden him with.

* * *

Returning to the scene of the crime was never one of Draco's habits. Slytherins never return. That's because they never make mistakes they need to fix.

Perhaps he was not that good a Slytherin.

He closes the wooden doors behind him, and drags Frank's bloody body to the room where the others lie. He positions him carelessly among the corpses, noting the murderer's work. Avada kedavra. Clean.

His work is bloody. That needs fixing. He takes out his wand and casts a cleaning spell on Frank's cold body and the floor around him. A lot better.

He walks among them, looking at their faces. The Shadow Ones are finally done away with. Who did this for him? Certainly not Harry. Would he have done it though? Pointless to wonder, really.

And then he stops dead in his tracks. He points his glowing wand in front of his shoe, and realization dawns on him.

A white owl feather. Right there, among the corpses.

He takes his mobile phone from his pocket and dials a number, his face a stone mask.

The phone rings.

Once

Twice.

"Aurors department how may I help you?"

"I would like to report a murder."

"Murder? Location please?"

"The old warehouses next to Cranberry Square."

"Do we have a suspect?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

His voice is icy, his eyes betray no emotion. He hangs up without another word, and picks up the feather.

"Father" he whispers, and dissapparates once more.

It's another chilly night. Malfoy Manor seems cold even in the brightest sunshine. Draco walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. The Aurors will appear soon, take him in for interrogation. But before they do…

"Father"

The door has opened, and Lucius Malfoy stands on the doorstep, unemotional as ever.

"Draco" he states, nodding.

The blond takes a step ahead, coming inches away from Lucius' form. The taller man does not flinch, but continues staring into burning grey eyes.

"Regret has caught up with you then, father" he breathes, his hand coming up to caress Lucius' cheek, making him crook an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean"

"He would never have thought of the potion on his own. It was your theory after all. That I only respond to Potter, that is."

The elder Malfoy frowns, his shoulders tensing.

"You brewed it for him. Slipped it into my narcolepsy one every night. Allowed him to fuck me so he wouldn't tell the Dark Lord about my obsession with Potter"

Draco leans closer, his lips inches away from his Father's, warm breath ghosting over his lips.

"An unregistered animagus, Father?" he grins. "That's bad"

His other hand wraps around his father's waist, pulling himself closer, until their bodies are touching. Lucius does not move.

"Not nearly as bad as having killed eight men in one night, but bad enough."

"Seven"

Draco grins wider than ever, an evil glint playing in his eyes.

"Eight, Father" he states.

"Frank. You killed Frank"

"Now that's lying. I counted eight in the warehouses. So it's eight you killed."

Lucius does not answer.

"I did not think Malfoys had regret in their variety of emotions. Allowing your son to be raped in your own house to save your skin, that's nasty."

The corner of Lucius' lips twitches, but he does not answer.

"They are coming for you. They're gonna lock you in. In the dark, lifeless prison of Azkaban, where all hope fades and life itself weeps…" Draco's voice trails off in a tragic manner, still caressing his father's cheek softly.

"You know you won't get forgiveness from me, Father. But…"

And Draco leans in, claiming his Father's lips in a soft kiss. The moment is endless, their lips staying locked together and never moving, until they break apart.

"That's the last kiss I will ever give to anyone but him. Treasure the memory of it, father"

The sound of people apparating in the yard reaches their ears, and Lucius finally speaks, opening watery eyes and looking away.

"Leave. Never show yourself again in front of me."

Draco steps back, smiling.

"Leave and be happy, son" their eyes lock together, and Draco nods.

"I plan to" he states, and disapparates.

As the Aurors reach the door, Lucius knows, the Manor hasn't felt that welcoming in years.

* * *

It's been 2 days since the arrest of Lucius Malfoy. Harry is sleeping on the couch, his mouth ajar and the sheets on the floor as Draco makes coffee.

Every moment, he plans on telling him he's the reason he lives. The reason he breathes. The reason he's making coffee the muggle way.

Because now, everything can finally be something close to normal.

* * *

"Will you quit it already?" a man of the ministry is glaring at his colleague.

"There's something wrong with this body, I'm telling you!"

"He has confessed! We have a Death Eater behind bars and you raise arguments about his methods for murder??"

"There's no reason for him to kill this one by hand! There's no magical signature on this man!"

"I- don't- fucking- care! Hide that file away, you maniac. I want no more of this slaughter!"

"Whatever. There's something wrong with this one"

He places a picture of a man with brown hair and green eyes back into an envelope, and Frank's case rests with that of the other Shadow Ones, in a shelf with a big number on the side.

.............

* * *

_So there you go...There goes my story, it's mainly finished...I never thought it would get 200 reviews, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading.I hope it wasn't a let down..._

_I feel like I should make an epilogue, I own it to Harry and Draco...Hm...Yes I think I should..._

_Review?If you want? :)_


	19. You can't touch him

**Chapter 19: You can't touch him**

_I'm mad at him. I'm furious. What did he think he was doing in the old warehouses? Frickin Gryffindors never thinking before acting. He was going to end up in Azkaban and leave me alone, for Merlin's sake. __Leave me without him. The fool! Stupid, stupid little boy! _

_My world spins __as I disapparate and then I'm resting my eyes on him again. He looks worried, he's unnaturally pale. Did I do this to you? I'm sorry, so sorry, you stupid, foolish little man. My foolish little man._

_

* * *

  
_

_He's holding me, he's holding me too tightly. I can feel his muscles clench and shudder. He's cold-how can he be cold? He's ok…he's alright…_

"Where have you been?"

"That doesn't concern you"

Draco's expression is harsh, his teeth clenching as he grabs Harry by his shoulders and holds him steady, locking a furious glare with worried green eyes.

"What do you mean it doesn't concern me?! I dragged you over here covered in blood, right after you fainted in that terrible, – Harry shudders- terrible place, then you disappear and it doesn't concern me?? And what SHOULD concern me, Draco? Make a list of things that I am allowed to ask about your life, so as I never displease you!"

Harry pushes Draco away, matching his furious glare. Seeing that Draco's expression does not change, he turns around and grabs a piece of paper and a pen from his desk.

"Here!" Harry hits Draco on the chest with the hand holding the paper, but Draco doesn't even blink.

"Write! 'Things fucking Harry Potter is allowed to ask'. Write it NOW!"

"Shut up!" Draco spits, the corners of his lips twitching. Harry freezes in place, the seriousness and plain anger in Draco's tone taking him back to their Hogwarts years.

His hands numb, falling to his sides, the pen dropping from his hand to the floor with a clang and lying between their feet. Harry's eyes are wide in disbelief. What is all this for? Is he breaking up with him? Something worse? Was this all a lie??

Draco rubs his forehead with his steady hand and walks past Harry to take a sit in his armchair.

"What did you think you were doing?" it's a whisper, but Harry shivers at the intensity of the words spoken.

"Helping you" he spits back, determined he had done the right thing.

"STUPID MAN!"

Harry takes a step back, Draco's eyes are cold as ice, his brow furrowed, his tone so commanding… They are having a fight, perhaps he's even ending it with him. So why does his mind swim at that tone? Why does his body react this way to his anger? This is sick. So sick it burns. He senses his cheeks heat up, but he makes no move to hide his reactions, fearing he will draw his attention, rather than hide.

"They would lock you in Azkaban! They would fucking take you away! Does your tiny little brain think I could live with that?? That I would WANT to live like that??"

The blond stands up, expression wild and desperate as he moves to stand in front of Harry. Harry lowers his gaze to Draco's lips, avoiding his eyes. He is undoubtedly aroused. He wants him. He was just worried, he's mad but it's not quite as bad as he thought. In fact it's good, so good…His breathing is heavy, the only sound in the room now that Draco has stopped yelling.

Draco has stopped yelling.

Harry raises his gaze slowly to meet the blond's eyes. His stare is still piercing him, his body so close…

He licks his lips. Draco's brow furrows even more.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispers.

"You're hard" states Draco, never changing his tone.

"Painfully so"

Silence. Neither moves as the clock ticks the seconds away.

"I'm not gonna fuck you" it's a cold statement, and the blond turns his back at a by now panting Harry.

Harry follows him to the armchair, straddling him and tilting Draco's head up with his hands to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please…I know this isn't the right time…"

"But?"

"But I…I can't resist this…" he kisses a trail down Draco's neck, but the blond remains still as a stone.

"Resist what?"

Harry hesitates.

"Talk, Potter"

"Your anger, it's that tone, it's driving me nuts"

"I won't fuck you"

Harry moans, his weak legs landing him on Draco's lap.

"Please, Draco" he mutters, voice so dark with passion that the blond shivers.

"No"

Why can't he stop? He should stop…

His eyes fall on Draco's crotch, the outline of his thick prick firing his lust even more.

"But you're hard" his hand moves to stroke Draco above his pants, and the blond rest his head on the back of the armchair, expression still cold and distant.

"You have no idea what you where about to do would cost me. You have no idea of the terror I was in when I thought you had killed them. You had no business there"

"Fuck me"

"Is that all you can think of?"

"I need you, Draco. So badly, Draco…"

"I won't move a finger" states the blond, and Harry is pushed over the edge. He gets off his lap and kneels on the floor, opening Draco's pants hastily and taking out his erect prick, giving it a few hard strokes before he looks up to see Draco watching him lazily. Damn, it's too much.

He moves closer to the blond's thick shaft, the smell so familiar and so Draco that his mind is numbing, and taking him in his mouth again is heaven…Draco remains still, all this is making Harry so hard it's mind-blowing. He traces his cock with his tongue, lapping the wet head and taking him whole in his mouth once more, his hand moves for his own begging erection, and he is pumping and moaning on Draco's prick, but the blond does not react even if his cock is terribly swollen by now, making it hard for Harry to adjust to the thickness…

And he sucks. Draco hisses, releasing a breath through his nose and clenching his teeth. Harry releases his shaft and licks on it, holding it with one hand and looking Draco in the eye. Draco is clenching the sides of the armchair, looking down on Harry with the same hard look in his eyes.

"I can't even begin to describe to you, how desperate I feel. Draco…What are you doing to me?" his voice is broken, his hands wander Draco's chest, wet with precum, making the blond shiver with need even if his face never changes…

"Nothing, as you certainly can see. You were sucking my cock though, but now you aren't"

"way to state the obvious" grins Harry.

His gaze darkens again as he feels Draco's cock rub against him…

"I need you"

"You said that"

"Right" states Harry and stands up, taking his shirt off and unbuckling his belt. His pants and boxers join his other clothes on the floor, and he is straddling Draco once more, kissing him hungrily. Draco does not answer the kiss at first, but then Harry's whimpers are so pathetic that he can't hold himself, and he opens his mouth, forcing his tongue in the raven haired man's mouth and ravishing him, sucking the breath out of him and Harry is moaning, rubbing his cock on Draco's shirt shamelessly, every parting of their lips joined by a muffled "fuck me".

Harry grabs Draco's shaft and stretches his own hole, looking Draco in the eye as his vision blurs out from desire…and he guides the thick shaft to breach his entrance, and Draco finally moans and grabs his ass, impaling him harshly as Harry screams his name, face flushed and lips parted by shaky breaths.

"Do you realize? LOOK AT ME POTTER!" Harry tries to focus his gaze, panting hard, grabbing Draco's shoulder for support as he tries to get used to the feeling.

"If we do this, we're together. You can never leave me. Do you get it??"

Harry nods in a trance.

"You are mine. If I fuck you now, if you cum now, you are mine, Potter."

"yes, yes, please, yours"

"Are you sure? I do not know love. I know passion, I know desire, I know obsession. All I ever had was obsession. Are you ready to be with me? I'll give you everything. I will demand the same"

"Yours, I'm yours. So thick, Draco, so thick, ah, oh my-"

He claims Draco's lips and they kiss furiously, Draco grabbing him and changing their positions, and Harry is pinned on the armchair, Draco looming over him, holding his spread legs on his sides as Harry pants and waits…

Draco pulls out and slams back inside, and Harry moans and throws his head back in ecstasy. "Damn it. Damn it- Draco" he breathes hard as the blond fucks him so roughly the burning of the friction must be hurting even him, but Harry is swimming in desire, his cock is wet against his abdomen…so perfect…sex with this man…so perfect…

"Mine, you're mine"

"I've missed you so –aah!-so fucking much"

"I'll never let you get this tight again, Potter, you hear me?"

Harry knows he should object, but he can't control his body at all, his eyes are rolling in his head with every thrust, his mouth is open and feeling violated by his former activities…

Draco grabs Harry's prick enough to wet his hand, and smears the clear liquid on Harry's mouth, still riding him hard, the image in front of his eyes driving him wild. Who would have thought Harry Potter would be like that? Harry moans, licking his lips and pulling Draco down for a deep kiss, his seed mingling with saliva and dripping down their mouths in the roughness of the moment, and Harry is coming, like that, moaning and thrusting back on Draco's cock…

"I'm- I'm oh-Draco-come for me, let me milk you dry, Draco, come, now"

And the blond drives into him one last violent time, coming inside him and collapsing on top of him, panting.

"Who would have thought you would be such a slut" he smiles, nuzzling his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Not even me, really" Harry chuckles and pulls him in an embrace.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin.

"Hmpf. Sorry Harry, it's my mobile"

"Oh don't go now, please?"

Draco smiles and gives him a soft peck on the lips, pulling out of him and reaching for his pocket.

"I'll just be a minute"

Harry pouts and Draco kisses him once more, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes"

"Sir we would like you to come down to the Auror department for a testimony."

"A testimony?"

Harry tenses, worried. Draco hushes him and caresses his cheek.

"Yes, it's your father, sir"

"I see. What is he accused of?"

"Murder, sir. We received a phone call earlier, we would like you to come down here"

"I'll be there"

"Thank you"

Draco hangs up, kissing Harry again.

"They want me to go to the Auror department"

"Why?" Harry panicks.

"Hush, they've got my father"

Harry goes rigid. How did they know??

"DO you think you're in danger?"

"Not really"

"I'll go with you"

Draco smiles, pulling Harry up and kissing him once more.

"Ok, love"

Harry smiles and picks up his clothes.

* * *

"I don't trust him"

A dark-haired man is sitting on a chair next to a huge wooden desk, facing his colleague.

"What bothers you? You don't believe a Death Eater could commit murders??"

"What about the phone call?? Who knew??"

"We –do not-care!! He admits he's done it!"

"I don't buy it."

"So what do you think?"

He locks eyes with the other.

"I believe he's covering for his son."

"That brat?? He couldn't. He's a coward to the bone."

"Or so we think. Perhaps he has always had the right people to put the blame on…"

"Still, the father says it's his fault, his magical signature is all over the bodies…"

"Not on all of them"

"7 out of 8 is a big number!"

"I want that brat in prison."

"Then do your thing, I don't care."

A man enters the office after knocking politely on the door.

"Sir? There's a boy waiting for you in the hallway"

"We're coming, thank you"

The door closes behind him and the two men look at each other.

"Let's do this"

* * *

Draco is leaning on the wall, rolling a cigarette he has found in Harry's apartment. He knows the Aurors are up to something, calling him here. But they don't know Malfoys never get unwillingly caught. He has asked Harry to fetch him a coffee, in case this drags on a bit too long.

The door at the end of the hallway opens and Draco looks up. He puts the cigarette in his mouth and walks lightly towards the Aurors. When they stand close enough to talk, they both stop. Draco takes the cigarette in his hand in order to talk, and waits.

"Mr. Malfoy we called you here because of- " one begins, but the other stops him with a jerk of his hand. Draco's eyes flare up in understanding. The other suspects. He thinks he can lock him up…

"I know you have something to do with those murders. Come inside and tell us everything. We won't be unfair…"

Draco grins, looking at the floor. There are footsteps coming from the corner behind him, drawing near…The Aurors look alarmed, Draco puts the cigarette back in his mouth, taking a zippo out of his pocket and lighting it, the moment that a voice is heard around the corner…

"I wasn't late, was I?"

Harry Potter turns at the corner, holding two cups of coffee. Draco takes one drag, and smirks wickedly at the Aurors, who seem stricken.

"You were saying?"teases Draco, taking Harry's offered cup with amusement.

The shorter Auror leans to his partner and whispers, shocked :

"You can't touch him, man"

And Draco smirks even wider.

* * *

_If it seems like I can't let go of the story, it's true._

_I can't!_


	20. It ain't that easy

**Chapter 20: It ain't that easy**

It's been two days since Lucius was locked up, and 5 days left for his trial. Draco Malfoy has been asked to testify in front of the Wizengamot but when Harry asked him, he coldly stated his intention not to set foot in that place. Harry did not press the matter more.

True, he did not get Draco's attitude, whatever issues he had with his father did not erase the fact that he saved him, killed for him. But it was Draco's decision in the end, and all Harry wanted to see, was Draco singing in his home, happy, as he had left him that morning, kissing him on the mouth and whispering I love you while Draco stirred his potion.

It's now almost noon, and Harry is daydreaming in the Sway, watching the people go by outside. Hermione chuckles from time to time, but he is too happy to get irritated with her teasing. He has decided against telling Hermione everything, apart from the fact that Draco was now free, and that Lucius was to blame for the murders.

The phone rings, and Harry picks up lazily.

"You have called the Sway, how may I help you?"

"Harry?"

Draco's voice is coming out shaky and strained, and Harry tenses immediately, grabbing the counter and standing up from the stool.

"Draco? What's up?"

Hermione casts him a worried look.

"Please, please come home"

"What's wrong??"

"Just come back, please?" he begs and Harry grows mad with worry.

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec"

"'Kay"

He hangs up.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asks as Harry grabs his things from the counter and puts them in his pockets.

"It was Draco. He did not sound ok, I must go"

"Okay go then!"

"Will you be alright on your-"

"Just go Harry! I'm fine!"

"Ok" and Harry disapparates.

* * *

"Draco? Draco?" Harry hurrys to Draco's potion-making room, where the door is ajar and the fire of the cauldron is put out.

He finds Draco sat on the floor, panting hard, legs parted and shirt half open to reveal flushed skin. He kneels between his legs and checks his forehead for fever, kissing the sweaty skin. Draco keeps his eyes to the floor, biting his lip.

"Drake? Love, what's wrong?" whispers Harry, taking his chin in one hand to look him in the eyes, shivering when Draco finally looks straight into his own.

The blond's icy eyes are almost dark with lust, the pupils insanely dilated, his cheeks terribly flushed…Draco grabs his pelvis and drags himself closer to him, hissing when their bodies make contact and biting Harry's T-shirt in an effort to hold himself and not whimper. Harry pulls his hair back from his forehead, where sweat is dripping more and more by the second.

"What's wrong, Draco?" he repeats in a soft voice, and Draco growls.

"Fuck me"

"Why are you like this?"

Draco hesitates, but the need is too much to hold off.

"I made a new potion, thought it'd be fun…Added some rare ingredients…it's too strong…too strong…"

Harry waits.

"It's driving me nuts…" Draco presses his crotch on Harry's leg, and licks his neck, groaning. "What does it do, baby?" Harry asks, wanting to be certain it's nothing dangerous before he gives in to temptation and bypass the fact that Draco called him back from work because he was silly enough to try a new lust potion and needs a fuck.

"My hole, my hole is fluttering, Harry"

Harry's pants begin to feel terribly tight. "What?" he whispers, voice broken.

"F-u-c-k me, Potter. Fill me, tear me apart. Just-just please!" Draco's thrusts have become desperate, and his hands have entered Harry's shirt, pulling it up and giving him access to much needed contact with skin…

"You're bottoming, then?" Harry raises an eyebrow, never having seen the blond so submissive and willing before.

"As if I have a saying in the matter! It's fucking fluttering! I had to gather all my willpower not to stick my fingers and fuck myself until you arrived"

Harry actually growls. He pushes Draco flat on his back, taking his mouth in a wet kiss, and Draco is groaning in his mouth, whimpering and thrusting on his own hard prick, making him so impatient he wants to drag Draco's pants down and just fuck him, skip everything…just fuck him…

"How much I've missed your ass, baby"

Draco throws his head back on the floor and whimpers, thrusting harder…

"Hurry then. Take me-take me Potter-I'm still tight, and you're still huge, aren't you, Golden Boy?"

"Yes, like you want me, just like you need me, right, Malfoy?"

Harry's mind is numbing, their school rivalry burning in a new fire…

"Yes, yes-squeeze your dick in me, fuck me till I scream…"

Harry growls. "I need you. No kisses, no blowjobs, nothing. I just wanna fuck your ass"

"I couldn't agree more"

And Harry turns Draco around, unbuckling his belt and moving to open his own pants as Draco sits on all fours, panting…Harry pulls Draco's pants to his knees, freeing his cock and causing Draco to moan and whimper…

He guides his cock to the tight ring of muscle, smearing it with precum, but Draco can't wait…

"Don't prepare me. Don't- just do it!"

And Harry puts one finger inside and Draco screams and swears, another and the blond lowers his head to the floor, pushing back, fucking himself on the fingers…And Harry gives in. He retrieves his fingers and pushes the head of his cock inside, the flesh welcoming him so tightly it's painful, and Draco tries to push back but Harry catches his hips, stopping him.

"Who says you can make any stupid potion you like and call me to save the day? You are a bad-bad boy, Draco"

"As if you are displeased!" Draco snorts. "Now please!" he whimpers, but Harry chuckles.

"You'll feel me, one inch at a time"

Draco moans, the slow penetration driving him nuts, the words Harry is uttering making him even harder…

One final push and Harry is fully sheathed inside him, and Draco is panting, his hand pumping his length furiously, begging him to move…

"So tight, Draco, so tight baby" he groans, the feeling and sight of Draco on all fours too much to bear…Draco moans too loud, the world is spinning…

Harry moves to grab Draco's shaft, and the blond stops wanking, leaving him absolute control…

"Oh Merlin, how thick…" mutters Harry, and Draco grins. He has a way to get what he wants.

He chuckles and Harry frowns, picking a slow pace.

"Even now, Potter?"

"What?"

"Even now that you have me down on all fours, even now you dream of my cock up your ass?"

Harry frowns deeper, but his pace speeds up and Draco holds back a moan.

"Perhaps you were born a bottom, Potter. Don't be so proud. Admit it. Admit how much you miss my dick" Harry pumps Draco's length and lowers himself on the pale back, biting the flesh and making Draco groan.

"I've made dozens of men whimper under me, Ice Prince. I've made them beg for me to fuck them harder, faster…" he whispers in the blond's ear, biting the earlobe and making him whimper.

"Then what's wrong now, my proud lion? Where is your Gryffindor sense of duty? Your boyfriend needs it hard, what are you gonna do? Or are all Gryffindors strictly bottoms?"

"I'm not" he mutters.

"Come on baby. Hurt my dick like you want me to hurt your ass" Draco's tone is so incredibly dirty, that Harry thinks he is too close to last…

He hesitates, then tugs and rubs Draco's dick roughly, making the blond arch and growl, in pain and lust, swearing and moaning…

"God you are a real masochist"

Harry chuckles, his hips speeding up, and Draco is moaning, swearing…Harry's mind is numb…so close…so close…

"Once more, Harry, once more" Draco screams and Harry tucks at his cock again, and the blond is coming, staining Harry's palm and the floor, and then Harry climaxes as well, with a passion so mighty he thinks he might pass out…

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, ."

"You left me no other choice, Mr. Granolds." Narcissa smiles strictly, and takes a sit on the couch.

"What is it that you want, then, sir?"

"Straight to the point then, I see." He fidgets in the armchair, clearing his neck.

"Your husband is facing trial and a very heavy sentence, as I am sure you know"

Narcissa nods.

"I believe your son is not as innocent as he looks."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That if you give me a reason to press charges against your son, I can save your husband"

Narcissa remains silent.

"Do you believe your son has nothing to do with the murders, Mrs. Malfoy?"

She frowns, and the Auror smirks.

* * *

_It's a fact, I can't let go. It's even more difficult when your reviews are so moving :)_


	21. Rape me

_hey everyone! long time no see :) let's go.  
_

* * *

Chapter 21: Rape me

It was a beautiful morning. There are days, that time simply forgets. This seemed to be one of them. Harry had picked a beautiful spot to go for breakfast with Draco, since they rarely had time to go out. They sat on the sofa that the cafeteria provided, facing the nearby hill and the cloudless sky. Behind them was a couple, seemingly having a fight. Harry and Draco looked at each other at the yelling, but decided to stay put. They were going to leave eventually, and there was nowhere far enough not to hear their bickering.

Draco sprawled himself on the sofa, gray eyes watching Harry lazily, hand supporting his chin.

"You should put on your glasses again some night"

Harry crooked an eyebrow, half-smiling.

"Some…night?"

"Yeah" Draco bit his lip provocatively, his eyes sparkling. "I should show you some of my fantasies"

"Seriously Draco, I'm positive you used to hate my glasses"

"I wouldn't say 'hate' is the right word…But they really annoyed me. The way seeing your round-shaped-geeky glasses would make me wank for hours in a row…"

"Hush! There're people behind us!"

Draco slithered his way closer to Harry, one arm between the raven-haired man's spread legs, the other disappearing in his hair, massaging his head, making Harry relax to his touch…

"I don't care about stupid, asexual people, Potter. I just want you to put those glasses back on so that I can lick the rim while I'm fucking you senseless, your legs spread at my sides, your mouth gaping with moans, your eyes closed and your expression so needy that it'll burst my head…"

Harry chuckled "You won't get me hard again, you git. We came here to have breakfast, and this is ALL that's gonna happen."

He turned to look at the blond, to find out that he was grinning wickedly.

"Confident, aren't we?"

"Yes, and the waiter's coming, babe."

Draco glared at Harry, and turned to the waiter, who had approached them, smiling. When his eyes fell on Draco however, his expression turned to astonished. Harry frowned; Draco looked at the man, recognizing his interest.

_Damn gays. _Harry cursed with a passion. How can you stop sexual feelings when both sides are so insatiable?

"What are you having?" the waiter tried to bring the smile back to his face, which was now a light red at the cheeks.

"Coffee. Black." Harry spoke, threat clear in his voice, and the waiter looked at his block, noting the order.

"What kinds of juice do you have?" Draco asked playfully, causing Harry to glare at him. Draco did not tear his eyes away from the blond waiter. The boy looked up, and Draco spread his legs, making the other's eyes flutter to his crotch. The boy quickly averted his gaze, blushing further. He coughed to clear his throat.

"Strawberry, lemon, grapefruit, cherry, banana-"

"Banana it is then"

Harry's gaze fell on the blond's crotch, understanding now why the boy was blushing so freakin much. As the waiter walked away from them, Harry grabbed Draco's swollen prick, and the blond hissed, still smiling.

"What got you so turned on for Merlin's sake!"

"He liked me"

Harry glared daggers.

"This is not funny"

"No it's not, but it's true." Draco turned to face him, their lips inches apart. "Jealous, Potter?"

Harry growled. But there were people watching. He should not react. So he turned his face away, ignoring the blond.

"Mmmm" Draco hummed, his fingers playing with Harry's hair. "My boy is mad, what should I do? Do you want me to apologize, Potter?"

"I can't believe you"

"I never said he got me hard, I just said he liked me"

"Yeah, whatever Draco"

"Oh I love it when you're mad, why aren't you more often? Back in school it was all you were at me"

"Do you want things to go back to that?" Harry looked straight in his eyes, green sparkling menacingly. Draco felt even more drawn to him than intimidated. Normal things just didn't work on him.

"If you wear that lovely tie again, why not?" he grinned. He received no reply.

"Touch me, Harry, you know you want to" he licked Harry's earlobe, causing him to shiver, and unbuttoned his pants in a swift movement. Harry's eyes fluttered to his crotch, feeling a wave of desire rush through his body as his cock began to harden against his will to keep a clear mind.

"Stop. We're not alone"

Draco smirked against the skin of his neck, returning to his ear…

"You fuck really well, Potter, have I ever told you that? You're so big you make me think you'll tear my ass apart, but then you move-Potter-that blinding second before you ram back into me seems so long that I feel like begging-faster-harder-you know, you've heard me-and then you hit that spot inside me that makes me scream, and I wonder, why am I still hard? I should have come a thousand times till now-and you grab my dick-and I'm pretty sure I'm moaning so loudly the neighbors can't sleep-and you squeeze, and you fuck, and it hurts-and it's thrilling, oh so thrilling-Potter- and all the time I can think of only one thing- I could be your bitch forever- down on all fours-being fucked like that-head pulled back by the hair, ass pinned to your skin, one bloody corrupted sense of love that nobody can touch this perfectly"

Harry is panting. His cock is so hard that being restrained is painful, his mind a mess and his vision almost blurred with desire…

"But the truth is, Potter…I couldn't give up fucking you" Harry gasps, biting his lip. His eyes, half-open, fall on Draco's swollen pants, fighting the urge to kneel…

"I couldn't give up that sense of absolute power, having the hero of the world at my mercy, making those sounds-those delicious, tortured sounds- begging-oh I love it when you beg- sucking me like that-as if my dick is the only thing that matters, even if it's too big for your mouth- isn't it baby?- I've seen no greater hunger in your eyes than when you suck me- and it's so good- you're so good, and I need it now, so much-''

"Draco" came Harry's husky voice.

"Aha?"

"The waiter's back"

Draco smiled and cuddled behind Harry, face buried in his hair. Harry was steaming. The waiter looked at them, the raven haired man glaring at him like a wild animal, and the blond wearing a playful, challenging expression. He was by no means getting himself into this! He left the drinks and hurried away.

Draco's expression immediately changed. He moved to his side, depriving Harry of the contact, and reached in his pocket, taking his tobacco out, and putting a filter tip between his lips. Harry watched him rolling his cigarette, his breath hitching when he licked the paper, his dick aching for him to do something…

Draco looks at him for a moment, lighting it, and then he takes a drag. Harry watches as his tongue licks the tip of the cigarette, and then as the smoke exits his mouth to disappear inside his nostrils…and it's so…so unbelievably sexy that it does it for him.

He kneels between Draco's legs, and the blond spreads them wider, taking another drag, expression harsh and unmoved. Just as Harry likes it…

He opens his pants completely, taking his swollen prick out, licking a line up the head, all the while watching the blond smoke, that look on his face driving him wild…He opens his own pants, beginning to wank, and he swallows Draco's length to the root. Draco exhales sharply, closing his eyes, but keeps silent. The couple behind them is still bickering.

Harry sucks, licks, watching the blond watching him, sweat dripping down his pale forehead, the hand holding the cigarette twitching at every suck, his muscles clenching and unclenching, and then, just when Draco's breathing has become erratic, Harry feels the blond's hand caressing his check, sees dilated eyes looking down on him, and then the blond slides his thumb over Harry's lips, stopping to pat twice at his bottom lip. And Harry braces himself, moving his hand on his prick faster, and he feels Draco cuming in his mouth, his own need exploding as he swallows him to the last drop.

He sits up next to the blond, watching Draco pant, his mouth hanging open. He smiles, leaning in for a kiss, and Draco answers, forcing Harry's lips open and tasting himself in the cave of him mouth, groaning when he realizes that Harry has kept some of his cum in his mouth and is now sharing it with him, provoking him, making him want to pin him down on the sofa and keep his promise to fuck him senseless…

"So..that was..nice" Harry mutters cheerfully, breaking the kiss. Draco mutters a cleaning spell and they both button their pants, realizing the couple behind them has gone quiet. They look at each other, realizing they've been caught, and burst out in heart-felt laughter.

Draco is beaming. Harry's laughter is peace for him, and this all that he could ever ask for. He smiles at him, waiting for him to stop laughing.

"What?"

"You're cute when you laugh"

Harry blushes, and takes a sip of his coffee. "Well that's good, I guess"

"Yeah. It's good" Draco smiles wider.

"So, when's the trial?"

"The day after tomorrow I think, perhaps earlier"

"So you won't go"

"As long as they're not making me"

Harry nods. Draco's denial to see his father that sacrificed his life for him is annoying, but Harry can live with it.

"So what was it that they wanted, that night they called you?"

"To lock me in, what else?"

Harry frowns."How?Why? Can they do that?"

Draco chuckles. "You're really thick sometimes…I'm a Death Eater's son, have escaped countless accusations so far. Why WOULDN'T they want me locked up?"

"Yeah but why now?"

"Why is the sky blue?" Draco looks him in the eyes, smiling kindly and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Harry smiles back and sprawls himself on the sofa, head facing the sky.

"It doesn't matter" he whispers, answering Draco.

"Yeah, I guess that's it" says Draco, sighing.

"Can you hear that?" Harry asks after a while.

"Oh! That's my phone. Oh God, stupid things, I'll never get used to them"

"Your phone rings with a reggae version of killing me softly? Merlin that's gay!" chuckles Harry as Draco makes intense efforts to finding his phone. He succeeds and gives a intense kiss on Harry's lips before he picks up.

"Oh, mother, it's you"

Harry turns to his coffee once more.

"No I won't come to the trial."

"your husband asked this himself. You know how much I'd hate being disrespectful.-No, of course I'm not making fun of him.-Yes I know.-I just won't come, ain't that enough?"

Silence follows for a while, and then Harry lifts his eyes to look at face is worried, almost angered.

"I don't know what you're talking about.-No, that's not true.- Well that's their job, not mine!-I'll drop by, we can't talk now."

And he hangs up.

Harry looks at him, worried.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, as usual…I have to go to the Manor, talk to mother. She's frickin out." He sighs.

"I see"

"It's not that I don't get it. Staying alone at that age…must be awful."

He turns to look at Harry. "Is it ok if I go? I can meet you after work"

"Yeah, sure, Drake" he kisses him tenderly."I'll be at home"

_Later, at__ Malfoy Manor…_

"You mean to say, that your Father, YOUR FATHER, killed a man by hand!" yells Narcissa, face wild.

"Yes, that's the big picture"

"You are messing with me. Stop that! Your Father is sacrificing himself for you, I demand respect on his behalf! I demand that you come down to the trial, show that you care! I demand that you care! We both know why he did this!" her voice is so loud it's irritating, but Draco keeps a calm exterior, expression relaxed as the lies on the couch.

"Oh, do we? And why would that be?" he smirks

"He did it for you! In order for you to have an ordinary life! And you are like this! As if nothing happened! As if my husband is not going to be locked up for his entire life!'

"This is getting old, do you have something else to say, mother? I really should go"

Narcissa walks to him and grabs him by the hem of his shirt, yanking him up.

"You'd better say you're sorry and come down to beg for your father, tell them why he did this, try to ease his sentence."

"We both know I won't."

"Then you give me no choice"

"You'll hand me over to the Aurors? They can't do a thing without the weapon of the murder, they don't have proof. And don't forget I have another ace up my sleeve"

Draco smirks.

"Potter" utters Narcissa spitefully.

"Yes"

"One's greatest blessing can turn to one's biggest weakness, they say"

"I'd love to see you try" he snarls, releasing himself from her grip and exiting the Manor.

Draco is furious. How does she DARE threaten him? Oh great, his arm is twitching again. This is so screwed up. He bangs the door of his house behind him. Harry won't be home for another hour. He can't stay here. His anger can't be contained, he has to go out. He needs something…something…

He lands a punch on the sink, but he's so tense he's not feeling the pain.

He grabs a post it from the table, looks outside the window for a moment before he writes down with a boiling passion, almost tearing the paper apart.

"_Rape me" _

And he sticks it to the fridge, noting the place and time for Harry to meet him at the bottom.

When Harry got home, he knew something was wrong with Draco. But note or not, he had to go to him.

The alleyway was dark and Harry had to wait a bit to adjust to the lack of light. There was a man there, wearing a very provocative shirt, net-like holes revealing his skin, tight pants and face hidden in the shadows…

And the man stepped into the faint light and in Harry's field of view.

"D-Draco?"

The blond looked weird, and Harry suspected he was drugged. He walked toward him, and Draco looked him in the eyes, looking as slutty as ever.

"What's wrong love?" Harry caressed his face and Draco smiled wickedly, dragging him towards the wall.

"Do what you came to do" he whispered in his ear, and Harry was growing hard, having him pinned on a wall in a dark alley…

"We have to talk"

"Later, I promise" and he turned his back at Harry, rubbing his ass against his prick…and Harry went for Draco's button's, opening them…

A whisper.

A whisper from the corner.

Harry turned to look at the direction of the sound, but there was no one there. Draco grunted impatiently.

Harry kissed his neck.

Another whisper, an eerie sound entering his head. He looked that way again. Nothing.

"hurry" Draco begged, and Harry tried to focus…but there it was again…in his head…echoing, bouncing on the dark walls…

"_Ask him" _ the voice said.

Harry tensed. _"Ask him how I died_"

Harry turned his head once more towards the corner of the alley, where shadows were thicker…

"Oh, Merlin, Frank?"

Draco turned to face him, expression suddenly focused and alarmed.

"What did you say?"

"I…I…"

"talk!"

"I saw him…there, in the corner. Oh Lord." Harry was shaking, and Draco cradled him in his arms, his eyes gazing intently at where Harry had pointed, his brow furrowed.

There was no way that was happening, if Frank had indeed been a ghost all this time, Draco would be the first one to be haunted.

"_Mother, what the hell are you up to?"_

_

* * *

_

_Another chapter has come to an end...Tell me what you thought, will you? :)_

_Narcissa is up to something, what could it be? Will Draco go to his father's trial? Without the weapon that Frank was killed with they can't accuse him of anything. And the weapon is still in Draco's hands...  
_


	22. Second Nature

_Hey! It's been almost a month! My exams are finally over (yes that's why I was gone for so long)_

_So, let's go!_

* * *

**Chapter 22****: Second Nature**

**_Flashback_**

"Love? I don't know what THAT is." Draco rubs his chin, his brow furrowed as he crosses his legs and looks sideways at the girl behind the rusty bars of the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

"You're a pathetic liar, Draco Malfoy." She smiles widely, her smile the only thing that Draco can see in the shadows that hide her face.

She's a weird one, this girl. Not very small, not tall enough, thin, overactive, and too carefree for a Death Eater. Not to mention too young. But who is he to judge that?

She steps out of the shadows, close enough for Draco to see the playful gleam in her green eyes, and grabbing the bars, lowering herself to sit, squatting, on the floor. Draco follows her with his stare, his expression turning to scornful.

"Your Daddy has told me about your sleepwalkings"

Draco frowns once more, but remains still, containing his anger.

"What exactly IS your relationship with my father?"

The girl raises her shoulders, and looks at the ceiling with an indifferent expression on her face.

She's kinda creepy, Draco decides, going back to his book and leaving the prisoner alone with her thoughts.

**_End of flashback_**

Harry is a mess since yester night. Draco suspected he was running a fever as they slept together, and tried to wake him up, only to find out that he, indeed, was.

Now he is sleeping again, face flushed and brow furrowed, mumbling stuff Draco can't make sense of. He has spent all night since the moment he realized Harry was sick, applying compresses to his forehead, his mind racing to the past as he changes one after another, waiting for his fever potion to take effect.

_Love, huh? What is this love, that people speak so lightly about? Certainly not the movie-kind love, not for me. How should I put it?_

He runs his fingers on Harry's cheek, gaze focused on his closed eyes.

_If I was the wind that rages before a storm, would your skin crawl and the hair on the back of your neck stand on end? Would your heart pick up its beating and would your eyes water at the sound of the rumbles in the deep? Would you bring your hands before your eyes, to protect yourself from the force of the feeling? _

_Would you remember it?_

_If I can be like that for you, then I am happy._

_Our relationship has never been a clear one. Caught in bitter words and angry fists and mindless rolling on the grounds, dirty and mad with anger, repressed urges and mud, and dust and blood running down our noses as we hit each other, spells or hands we did not care, just to hit enough to see the look on the other's face. To make him feel. You almost got me hard during those moments, your rage almost solidified around you, coming at me ready to tear me apart. And a smile would crawl up my face and I would think "it's worth it. The bruises are worth it"_

_And now, I don't have to explain anything to you. We are creatures of need and passion; I need no nice words to make you feel right. I just need to keep you safe, and even this, I am doing wrong. _

_You are the one that protects everyone. I'm not good at this shit. But I can't fail, because even if I have no sense of duty, I have the sense of possession._

_No one touches my stuff._

_I am an only child in the end, I was raised this way. And you are MINE, Potter. So I promise you, I will keep you here, next to me. You'll be fine. I will destroy everyone who tries to ruin what we have._

Harry sighs in his sleep, his lips parted and red, making Draco's expression soften as he changes his compress.

_Aurora…__Perhaps it's time I used you. Forever in my debt, isn't it what you'd said? I set you free, it's about time you paid me back._

Harry's eyes flutter open.

Draco smiles a warm smile at his lover.

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

Harry makes a move to stand on his elbows, the sheets falling off his chest, revealing a torso slick with sweat.

"I'm hot" he groans and Draco chuckles.

"And bothered?" Harry smiles a wicked grin.

"Could be, if you helped a little" his tone is provocative, and Draco raises an eyebrow.

"You should rest. You are running a fever."

Harry looks around the room in a cautious manner. Draco, who catches his eye, reaches out for his cheek and hushes him.

"It was just an illusion, Harry. Just an illusion. Please rest"

Harry looks persuaded for a moment, and catches Draco's hand in his own, nuzzling against it. Draco can't help but think Harry is too cute…

"I'm…hot" he states once again, voice steady and addictive. Draco's eyes narrow at the husky sound.

Harry's pink tongue is sticking out in a very enticing manner, licking his long fingers, making his mind numb. Why can't he rest? Hmpf. It's really inconsiderate to fuck your lover when he is sick. Well to fuck him the way you like, at least. It's too harsh for his well-being even on normal days.

Oh whatever. He can be soft. Even if it's just for tonight.

He leans in and touches Harry's lips with his own, a slow and tentative kiss like nothing they ever shared before. Harry frowns, but kisses back, trying to pick up the pace and force Draco to take his mouth, opening slightly and running his tongue against the other's lips playfully.

Draco inhales sharply, his body reacting slowly even to this subtle situation. He tries to contain himself as Harry slides his own hand down his pants, releasing his shaft and stroking himself to full hardness. Something inside Draco screams that he wouldn't need to do this if he did things the usual way, which never failed to leave Harry panting after just a few rough touches and dirty words…

Patience. Relax.

Yes, that's it. He slides his slender hands down Harry's torso, the wet skin and the fact that Harry has spread his legs completely, moaning and begging with his teeth for a proper kiss not helping him maintain control.

Then Harry pauses.

"What the fuck is this?"

Draco pulls back slightly, frowning.

"Are you trying to 'make love to me' Ice Prince?" Harry teases, his tone so mocking that Draco's eyes go wide.

"That's what you're doing, ain't it? God, I'll go soft if you keep this up"

"Wha-? You're"

"Talking? Sick? A masochist?"

"All of the above" Draco mutters, looking at Harry with a stunned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm feeling kind of weird. Guess it's the fever"

"Please rest, we shouldn't do anything of this nature"

"You mean fuck rough and dirty, like animals in heat?" Harry whispers, his warm breath's licking Draco's ear, his husky voice driving him insane… He can't hold back anymore, so he rubs his hard cock on Harry's thigh, making his eyes cloud over in desire, his strong hand to pull him down and settle him between his thighs.

"Mmm I know what you mean. But I'm not that sick. I'm hot though. So grind your dick on mine, Slytherin boy" he emphasizes the last words, and Draco is trembling. Damn, he is indeed a sex addict. Can't he hold back even for a day? It's one fucking day.

"No, Harry, I'll just let you sleep"

"No you will not"

Draco looks deep into emerald eyes, his body lowering itself willingly to grind their cocks together, making Harry grin.

"That's it, baby, do as I say" Harry's breath is ghosting above his lips, and Draco feels all power leave him…Harry is talking like this…This is really out of place…

"Harry, no. I'll go bring you more compresses and check on the fever potion. You're going to sleep, or this will get worse"

Harry's nails claw on his back, and Draco's eyes dilate dangerously. His lips part to show clenched teeth and his stance stiffens as Harry grins wider.

"You'll do as I say. Because, baby, I know how to make you lose control…Set the beast inside you free…I know you've been holding back…Even in our roughest moments, you've been holding back…So let's fix this, shall we? Let's see what you've got"

Draco can't make sense out of Harry's words. The pressure of the nails is digging in his skin, making something inside him growl in anticipation as his mind fights to keep it at bay.

Harry's nails dig a bit deeper, and then they scratch their way down Draco's pale back, the blond feeling his skin tear under Harry's fingernails… He growls. Every nerve of his body is on fire, and the pain is sending too much excitement to his cock.

"What..are you…doing?" Draco pants, now fighting not to grab Harry and make him scream, the beautiful neck of his lover, sweaty and tense, calling him to bite harshly, hear him scream…

"Ensuring my satisfaction" Harry smirks and Draco loses it.

Draco lowers his head, taking a deep breath. Harry shivers as he feels an ominous wave of magic emitting from Draco's slightly shaking form, and braces himself on the sheets as a wide grin settles itself on Draco's face. He looks Harry straight in the eyes, and Harry can swear he can see the blond's magic form dark circles of swirling power around him, but that can't be happening, right?

It's still Draco. So he might as well spot acting frightened.

"Finally awake, blondie?"

"Shut up, you pathetic lowlife" Draco snarls, and Harry goes numb. He has done it. This is as far as Draco Malfoy goes. Perhaps the way he has treated every man he ever fucked? He's going to know, feel how it feels to be nothing for the blond. He must have really hurt him. He retracts his fingers from Draco's back, and with the corner of his eye he notices, his fingers are soaked in blood.

He did not scratch that much!

"Draco, are you bleeding? I'm sorry, so sorry, let me look"

Draco grabs his neck, tightening his grip around it, making Harry gasp. His hands are guided magically above his head, and leather straps appear out of the headboard, trapping him effectively. A brilliant blush spreads across Harry's face as Draco releases his neck, and he is looking up at Draco's dominant figure apologetically.

Draco is looming above him, his teeth bare, his eyes insanely dilated…

"Hard and ready, right, my little bitch?"

Harry gasps, spreading his legs wider as Draco's cock touches his lower abdomen, hard and thick under his clothes…

"You were always provoking me, you little pest. The way you walked, the way you talked the way you – a rough hand grabs Harry's hip, and Draco grinds their cocks together- rejected me all the fucking time. As if you were something…Potter"

The last words spoken next to Harry's ear, make him shudder with need.

"You spoiled little brat." Harry chuckles, his voice so husky he can't believe it's his own.

"When will you admit that I indeed WAS something? That your status and your father, and your expensive clothes and your big house, and your servants- all of it- where a big pink puff of air?"

"Shut up!" he yells, and Harry thinks his cock has just gotten a bit wetter. Yes, like this, Draco…

"You are nothing!" Draco spits, and Harry crooks an eyebrow

"That's because admitting that I am everything will crush you, ain't it true, baby. Admit you always wanted me, admit you wanked and my name spilled from your lips, admit that every man you fucked you wished it was me, finally accepting you, you spoiled, rich boy"

Draco crushes his mouth on his, his lips tearing at the first contact, Draco biting and pushing him hard on the bed, forcing his lips open, and Harry tastes blood, and Draco begins rutting against him, and he can't contain himself anymore, so he moans, and Draco growls, and pushes his pants down leaving Harry naked and all tied up to the bed…

"Take me Draco, take me now, please, Draco"

"No, not yet"

Harry is yanked up by the hair, and Draco's crotch is suddenly in front of his face and he wishes he could touch himself because Merlin that's too much to take…

"Open your mouth" he orders and Harry obeys, looking up into the blond's eyes as he shoves his dick in his mouth, watching as Draco hisses and shudders, still holding the back of his head…Harry swirls his tongue around his length, and Draco loses it completely.

"Frickin' bitch" he spits, and Harry moans, his hips thrusting upwards but finding no friction to ease his desire…And Draco grabs his hair harder, pushing out and then back in to the hot mouth, fucking it relentlessly, and Harry fights to keep his gaze fixed on Draco's face, because it's the most brilliant thing he has ever seen, as he uses him like this, his dick so thick it's too uncomfortable for his mouth…

"That's right…look at me Potter" he groans, and retracts his cock when he gets too close to cumming. "No it's not over" Harry pants, fighting to stand in place as his body threatens to fail him…

"Stick out your tongue"

_Oh God_

He wants some relief, some friction, anything to ease this…

He obeys and Draco slaps his tongue with his cock, making him moan and whimper, realizing the blond is going to cum in his mouth like this…that's so degrading…that's so fucking hot.

Draco wanks in front of his face, grunting and panting hard, and Harry knows he's close, too close, any second now…His tongue is dripping saliva and precum, his eyes are cloudy, his dick is begging for a touch…

His eyes roll back as Draco slaps his tongue again

"No, look at me. That's it, I want to see your face"

And Harry does, and at that very second he feels Draco's warm cum fill his mouth and drip down his neck, and he closes his eyes and his mouth, making the white liquid escape from the corners of his mouth and down his chest…and he falls back on the pillows, panting hard, whimpering and squirming on the sheets…

Draco has slid down his body, raising his legs and resting them on his shoulders, bending Harry in half, and…

"What are you- ah!"

Draco's tongue is hell. It may be circling his hole and that may not be something that Harry is used to, but it feels annoyingly great.

"You're so needy it's driving me nuts" Draco says in a husky voice, and Harry's toes curl as a tongue pushes inside him. "You look so beautiful, soaked in cum Potter. I think I'll never let you dry up"

Harry moans wantonly, a finger breaching his entrance as the persistent tongue keeps working on him…"Do you like being rimmed, Potter?"

"Uhn, ah Draco, Draco"

"Do you?"

"Yes-yes-please"

"How many have done this to you?"

"Just-you. I'm a top, Draco, remember?"

"I almost forgot…" he teases, but Harry is too far gone to care.

"How many have you fucked, Potter?"

"What are you talking about! I'm not keeping count!"

"Give me a number or I'll leave you like this"

And he pushes another finger inside Harry, forcing his tongue in as well, and Harry screams, his cock gets even wetter…

"20-25 I think, Draco, please"

Draco pauses. That's a big number for a 20year-old. Almost as big as his own. He stops and positions his cock in front of Harry's entrance, taking in the sight of his lover, desperate and soaked in his cum, spread wide on his bed…And he pushes inside.

Harry screams.

He pushes him up til his back hits the headboard, and slams into him roughly, watching Harry's tied hands clench in fists.

"Does it hurt?" whispers Draco bluntly

"yes-yes" Harry mutters, too caught up in the moment as his prostate is being hit again and again- how does he do this, every fucking time?

"That's…good." Draco states, feeling too close than he thought he was…

He grabs Harry's dick and squeezes , and Harry's back arches, his moan is echoing in his ears…

"Too much-it's too much" pants Harry

"I promised you I would hurt your ass like you had hurt my dick, remember, Potter?"

"Uuhn yes, yes"

Draco's hand is pumping Harry's dick in time with his thrusts, and Harry is so close…

He pulls at the strap on his right hand, and Draco's eyes go wide as his spell gives in and the strap breaks, and Harry's hand is on his shoulder, pulling him down until they're face to face, their chests rubbing together because Draco can't stop…he won't stop…

"say it" Harry demands

"What?"

"Tell me I'm everything"

Draco grins.

"You are everything to me, Harry James Potter" he whispers, pointing out every word with a hard thrust.

And Harry is coming, at last, his semen soaking Draco and himself, and Draco licks the remains of his own on Harry's neck and torso, whispering things Harry has never heard, not even in his wildest dreams…and he comes, Harry grabbing his ass and burying him deep inside him, making his whole body shake with the force of his orgasm.

….

Harry is asleep, and his fever has gone down. Weird boy, Draco thinks to himself. He stands up, wincing.

His back is messed up again. He looks at it in the mirror, long nail marks have opened old wounds that had taken too powerful spells to heal.

Great. Now he _must_ go see his father.

"Thanks, Harry" he murmurs bitterly, but watching his lover's sleeping face, he knows he can't hold grudges.

_So, mother. You're planning on driving my boyfriend insane, burdening him with my murders, right? It's clever, I have to give you that. Imagine my face if he came down to the trial with the paperknife I used to kill Frank in hand, damning me to Azkaban…_

_Fate would be so funny that even I would laugh at my misfortune. Which reminds me, I have to hide that paperknife. _

_But mother, you shouldn't have messed with my man, you know that, don't you? I have killed before right?_

He washes his face, staring at the drops of water sliding down his features.

_Since you want me so much to go down to the trial, I'll create an alternative._

_What if there is no trial to go to?_

…_._

Muggle London has many infamous places. Down in the basements of Lunar street, that's where he should check first. The bar is called…_Bird of prey._

'Is this where you're hiding, little mouse?" Draco thought to himself, as he climbed down the stairs to the darkest club he knew.

And there she was. Sitting on a tall stool, her legs not reaching the ground. There, in the smoky atmosphere of the bar, among drunks and murderers, there she was. The girl his father got imprisoned, the girl he had let go, free.

_Forever in your debt, she had said._

She smiles a brilliant grin at a man who offers to take her home, her eyes never opening completely. She really resembles a mouse, Draco thinks. The man insists as she denies, and in the flash of a second a knife is pushed against his neck.

Draco chuckles. Such energy.

The man pulls back, leaving her alone, and Draco comes out from the shadows, clapping his hands and smiling at her, his eyes blazing.

The girl looks suspicious for a while, but then she's smiling again, a smile bright and wide, spinning around on her stool and grabbing a beer from behind the bar, shoving it across the counter, to Draco. He catches it and opens it with his teeth.

"Long time no see, gay boy" she states, and Draco smiles back.

"It's been a while, Aurora."

* * *

_I hope everyone's ok! I did the best I could for this chapter, and I hope that I'll manage to finish this story before I leave for work in July(because then I'll have no pc to write :( )_

_Reviews? I've missed them so much! Until next chapter, have fun everybody!_


	23. Permission to kill

_hey there! It's been a long time! I am terribly sorry. I had no pc this summer, and had to work every day so everything was delayed._

_I hope you had a nice summer(or are having still)_

* * *

Chapter 23: Permission to kill

"This place stinks!" Draco states, pulling a face as he takes a gulp of his beer. The girl gazes at the crowd, looking amused by his words.

"Yes, I guess it does. I got used to the smell of bars a long time ago" she says finally, shrugging.

"Your tastes have gotten weirder after the war". Aurora chuckles. "And-let's face it- that was unexpected to say in the least. I didn't think you could get any weirder…"

"We didn't all grow up in a manor, gay-boy"

Draco grins. Her witty responses are something he has missed after the war.

"For some of us, sweat and beer is all that's left"

"I guess I can live with that" he looks at her, her face troubled for the first time since he arrived, her eyes fixed on something in the distance.

"You're bleeding." she states matter-of-factly. Draco fidgets. "How do you know?"

"I know how the Malfoy blood smells, baby doll"

"ooook that is slightly awkward, so I'm not gonna ask why" he mutters. She looks at him straight in the eyes and Draco tears his gaze away.

"It's nothing for you to worry about anyway. I'll get it fixed."

"Where is the wound?" she asks plainly.

"On my back"

"Oh not that one. I thought he had healed it for you"

Draco winces at the mention of his father. "He had. But my brilliant little boyfriend scratched me last night, and now it's all messed up" he rubs his face and takes another gulp of his drink.

Aurora raises an eyebrow at him. "have Lucius' magic skills become so weak that a love scratch could undo his spells?"

"Well it's not just anyone who did it. I guess with his skills he undid it without even noticing there was dark magic there"

Aurora stares at him, her eyes squinting to slits. " 'his skills'?Who the hell are you bedding?" Draco's face lightens up, his eyes sparkling, and she gasps, almost jumping off her sheet. "NO FUCKING WAY!"

Draco grins at her, beaming.

"You bitch!" she yells, excited. Draco chuckles.

"He's perfect. He's all I ever wanted…"

"Yes boy, I know, I know…Have you finished your beer?" Draco nods. "Then come to the back. I have a room of my own"

Draco looks at her playfully. "Is that an invitation of some sort? Because, much as I like you, I am bound to decline" he grins.

Aurora hits him on his chest playfully.

"come, you fool. We should do something about your wound"

"It's ok, I'll go see Lucius, and you can't do much either anyway"

"Now stop underestimating me and come with me. Who do you think was healing your father anyway?"

"WHAT?"

Aurora grabs his hand and guides him behind the counter and into a small, dark room, turning on a faint light.

"What was that you said?"

"take off your shirt"

Draco obeys,his pale skin glowing in the low lighting.

She makes to move behind him but he grabs her wrist. "Tell me"

"Well, do you think you were the only one the Dark Lord used to punish?You used to ask about my role in the war"

"And you never replied"

Aurora nods."That's because I had no role. My mother had. She was in the Dark Lord's confidence, more than your father was, I dare say…"

"I never knew your mother was alive"

"She wasn't anymore, when we met"

"How did it happen?"

"Lucius killed her"

"What?Why?"

"I don't recall you were so talkative back then" her intent gaze tells Draco to cut it out, and he nods in understanding.

"May I see your wound now, please?"

He turns his back at her,and places his hands on the table, steading himself.

"You've tried to stop the bleeding."

"Yes, just a little bit. It's too weak. I don't want to use dark magic. Harry would notice, and I'm not that good at it anyway"

"That's ok. Sit on that stool"

Draco does as he's told, and the girl follows him with a calculative look. Draco catches her eye.

"What is it?" she moves behind him, and her little hands tangle in his hair.

"Can I smell you?"

"Huh?Why?"

But her face is already buried in his hair, then down his neck, and Draco's heart fills with a familiar sensation of relaxation, nostalgia…a sweet, painful reminder…

"You smell like war, Draco…You stil smell like despair and pain…" he sighs. "when will you find peace?"

He touches her hand. "When will You?"

"I don't know" she whispers back.

"me neither, girl. Me neither."

She walks away from him, and opens a drawer, taking her cigarettes out and lighting one.

"Can I have one?" Draco asks.

"After I'm done" she answers. Draco sticks out his tongue and she smiles. "I heard Lucius' in jail?"

"We're waiting for a trial. Mother wants me to go see him, I don't. They're threatening to lock me in as well" Aurora frowns.

"I hope they won't" he continues. "I haven't had enough of Potter yet" he smiles a bitter smile.

"Why did you come to me, Draco"

He looks at her and she nods.

"You want him dead"

"I don't know what I want.I just want out of this. But I'll leave it to you. Do as you wish"

"Permission to kill, huh? After all these years you give it to me" she walks towards him,and looks down at him, blowing the smoke in his face. Draco closes his eyes , inhaling the smoke in silence. She grabs his hair not so gently.

"You are granting me release then. But what about you?"

"I'll find my way, with him…"

"of course you will" she smiles. She puts her cigarette out and moves behind him.

"Ok then. Let's fix you up for the time being. It will feel, well, weird is not the word to describe it, but you'll see. Just- it's normal, so don't worry, okay?"

Draco inhales sharply as she removes his clumsy spell, his wound reopening. She feels her kneel behind him.

"What are you-" his body shudders, and he grabs the table for support as his mind goes hazy.

Her tongue slides up his wounds, lapping at the blood, leaving nothing but healed skin in its wake. Draco hits his fist on the table, clenching his teeth as his breathing becomes erratic.

"Merlin, I'm getting hard" he whispers, blushing.

"I don't need the details"

"I know-I know, but…" he groans, clenching the table harder.

"Just a second, I'm almost done here" she says and continues licking the wounds, her tongue sending heat down Draco's groin, making him fidget.

"Please do before I do"

"No details. You want to get healed or you want to get hit?"

He moans in response. "Oh dear Lord.."

"You did THIS to my father?"

"just once, will you shut up?"

"Yes, oh God, yes, sorry"

"I'm done!" Draco hits his fist on the table, taking a deep breath and opening his eyes. Aurora has moved in front of him, looking at him apologetically. "Was it that bad?"

"It depends on what you mean by "bad". I'm hard as hell and I need, oh God, need to relax."

"Questioning your sexuality yet?" she teases.

"As if I ever could!" he grins.

"Then we're ok"

"We will be, If you give me one cigarette."

"Ungrateful rich bastards." She chuckles and throws the packet in his hands. Draco lights his cigarette and sighs. "So what is that technique?"

"Don't actually know. I got it from my mother, but she never explained. There's something in the saliva, that's all I know. I can heal every wound, the only side-effect you get is that" she points at the tent in Draco's pants.

"Ha-ha. Always so funny Aurora." She sticks her tongue out at him playfully.

"Did your father have that gift too?" he asks and Aurora fidgets, looking away from him and pretending to put her things back in their original places. Draco knows the 'father' subject is one he'll never get her to talk about. Over the years, her denial has become annoying.

"You didn't have to heal me you know, If you don't even trust me"

"It's not about trust! It's different. It's not like I have to tell you everything! You're not my brother for Merlin's sake!" she yells, eyes wild.

"Am I not?" Draco asks calmly. He has suspected something was wrong with Aurora's involvement in the war and his father. He thinks he sees shock in her eyes, but whatever it was, it's quickly gone.

"Funny, blondy. Very funny." She states bitterly.

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

Draco's eyes darken.

"Are you really gonna do it? Kill him?"

"Do you want to know? Do you really want to know?"

Draco takes another drag.

"I'll…no. I don't"

_-__It's all fire and brimstone baby, so let's go outside-_

Aurora jumped in surprise at the loud music. "What the fuck is that?"

"Will you relax? It's my new ringtone" said Draco while making vain attempts at finding it in his pockets.

"You changed that awful reggae? Thank GOD!"

"ah will you stop that, it was a great song! And hush now

Hey Harry! Are you awake already?"

"_I'm freaking out. Where are you?"_

"Why? What's the matter?"

"_Well, I'm seeing…stuff again. I'm getting phone calls. They say I should search your things for a knife. They won't stop calling. I woke up and the bed was soaked in blood. How is your back? What did I do? I did not think-"_

"Relax. What are you seeing? I'm ok. It was nothing" he looks sideways at Aurora.

"_I can't tell you on the phone. I don't want to stay here tonight. Will you stay with me at Hermione's for a few days?..please?"_

"Yes. Yes I will. Just please , calm down."

"_Are you outside?"_

"Yes, actually"

"_Oh" a long pause followed._

"I'm at a friend's. I'll be back soon."

"_I'm sorry I bothered you. I-I'll be at Hermione's- it's ok if you can't come-or have something else to do-it's ok- I'm sorry I -call me-or-well-ok"_

_Click._

"HARRY!

Merlin he's such a bloody FOOL. What part of 'friend's' didn't he get?"

Aurora shrugs. "Gay men are not my area of expertise"

"Yeah sorry about that. But- I mean- THE FUCK. After all this, does he still think I would cheat on him?"

The girl sighs and walks behind Draco, the uneven ends of her hair falling next to his face as she massages his shoulders.

"You are a man that cannot be trusted, Draco. When will you come to terms with that?"

"I just wish he-Uhn"

His mouth is silenced as a pair of lips covers his own, and his eyes go wide. Aurora draws away instantly.

Draco looks at her, shocked.

She raises one eyebrow. "What?"

"What the hell was that?"

"Nothing. I'm not in love with you or anything."

"Then what?"

"It's silly, really. I just wanted to know how you taste. So as when I'm finished with your father, the 'Malfoy Chapter' will close up for me. You know- you saved me, and I never felt you close enough to thank. I think a kiss is forgiveness. I think a kiss is a form of communication. A request or an answer. A closure or a beginning. I love its power. I love the contact."

"Harry would kill me" Draco murmured.

"Yes, probably. But it means nothing and you know it. Your cigarette is burned out. I think it's time for goodbyes." She smiled a crooked smile.

"Oh." Draco stood up, and put his cigarette out in an ashtray. He looked at it for a while and turned to her. His eyes remained fixed on hers for a while and then he smiled.

"Well goodbye then, Aurora" he makes a move to shake her hand, but she shakes her head in refusal.

"No need for that. Remember Draco. Remember the war. Remember the dungeons. Remember your father. Remember your feelings. And move on"

"I do remember"

She nods. He turns his back at her to leave , his footsteps echoing in the dark room.

Aurora takes a knife out of the drawer and looks at her mirage on the blade.

"Remember Draco" she whispers. "remember and regret"

….

Back at Hermione's place, Harry is doing the dishes with more force than needed. Hermione, seeing he was in a really bad mood, decided to go to bed early and leave him alone with his thoughts.

_Where the fuck are you, Draco! God, I'm stupid. He is not mine. He'll never be. Am I too possessive? Am I overreacting? –Where is he? Will he come? Does he see other men? Can I go on with him if he does?_

"You silly, silly little boy" Draco's husky voice is suddenly next to his ear, his hot breath caressing his neck, his strong hands embracing his waist. The plate in his hand falls in the sink with a loud noise.

"Draco! You scared me!"

"mmm" he nuzzles the crook of Harry's neck breathing in his scent lazily.

"I didn't think you'd come" Harry's voice is skittish.

"I was at a friend's. I don't fuck around, Potter. I was at a girl-friend's place"

Harry sighs, relieved.

"You have to work on that trust thing. But right now…" Draco grabs Harry's face roughly and exposes his neck, kissing him bluntly and making Harry's legs feel weak. "right now I want you" he whispers, and Harry smiles playfully.

"baby, no sex at Hermione's place"

"Whah?" Draco pouts "why?"

"because it's akward. We can wait until tomorrow, can't we?"

Draco growls and corners Harry further on the counter, his erection digging on his lower back.

"Come on now baby" his voice is so husky that Harry fights hard not to say yes and bend over on the counter, his mind numbing and his skin crawling at the sound.

"No. No sex at Hermione's place. That's a rule. Now please fetch me some juice cause I need to finish the dishes and my mouth is dry."

Draco could find a thousand comments on that statement, but decides against it as another idea enters his head.

"Ok" he says, and takes a small potion out of his pocket, heading for the fridge and pouring it in Harry's drink.

"here" he states, letting it slide across the counter. Harry drinks up, Draco's eyes fixed on his face. He leaves the glass down and continues to wash the dishes.

Draco has started counting.

1 second,2,3,4,5,6,7,9,10,11,12,13,14

Harry's face flushes, his eyes flutter. 15,16,17,18,19,20

The veins of his neck are more visible now, his hands moving to open his shirt. Draco's eyes follow the movement of his fingers, and his lips are suddenly dry. He could stand here and wank watching Harry washing the dishes. How low can he get?

Draco moves slowly behind Harry, his one hand touching his ribs. The other man gasps at the contact.

"What are you doing?I said"

"I just want to grab a glass, Harry" he whispers, pushing his body flush against Harry's. And the other groans, making a smile spread on Draco's lips. "What's wrong?" the blond whispers, licking the tip of Harry's ear.

"It's nothing. I'm ok"

"Are you? Your rubbing your ass on my cock, baby"

Harry moans wantonly and closes his eyes, not stopping. His body is burning, and his mind can form no coherent thoughts.

"I feel weird" his voice is muffled by husky moans and whimpers, and Draco can't get enough of the sight in front of his eyes.

"How weird?"

"Hot-I feel so hot I need-"

Draco resists the urge to take him on the spot, his dick rock hard by now, as Harry continues rubbing himself on his cock..

"that apron looks so good on you, baby" Draco whispers and Harry shivers.

"Take it off me"

"no. that's the only thing I will not take off you"

Harry turns his head to look at him, eyes lustful and expression so submissive that Draco feels like hell unleashed.

"will you fuck me with the apron on, Draco? Will you fuck me again? I won't be tight for long if you keep doing this to me this often"

Draco groans and grabs Harry's hair, kissing him rougly, a kiss so wet and vulgar like no other before.

"Shut up. Shut up and bend over. Now."

Harry grins, although his face is too flushed to make the smile look cocky. He does as commanded, and Draco pulls his pants down, and Harry grabs the window handle, needing support, because the feeling is getting worse, the fire is consuming him..

When Draco pulls his arse cheeks apart, Harry knows what he needs. What he actually needs. And suddenly everything is a whimpering…

"Fuck me" he pleads, chanting the same phrase over and over, his whole entity screaming for a penetration that is denied.

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me Draco oh God, what is this - I – Draco"

"Stop it! What kind of man are you?" Draco commands, voice steady.

"ughn aah- I am- no- fuck- I need"

"what, you bitch? A cock up your ass? DO you need it that badly?"

Harry whimpers. This is humiliating. This is crossing the line. His hole is…fluttering.

"say it"

"yes"

"what?"

"I need to be fucked, rammed on this counter-I need-now-just now-Draco I can't handle it!"

Silence. Harry whimpers and begs and Draco is mesmerized.

"I won't give it to you"

Harry turns on the tub and soaks his head with water, his dark hair dripping and his chest rising and falling hungrily with every ragged breath, he needs to be touched-no- grabbed, pushed, fucked, and Draco is not helping, he is not…

"Do you want it inside you this badly?"

Harry shakes his head.

"Anything. Please do something-please"

"anything, you say?"

Draco reaches for a wooden scoop that lies on the counter, and Harry's eyes open wide.

"No-no what are you"

He feels the edge of the handle push inside him and this should be disgusting, awkward, unacceptable, but Draco is pushing it inside him and he is certain he is moaning like a wanton whore. And Draco is sweating. His cock is pleading for friction, his mind is having trouble keeping the beast inside him at bay. But how many chances do you get to drug Harry Potter and have him fuck himself on a wooden scoop?

Not many, certainly.

Harry releases a ragged cry and Draco knows, he's hit his prostate. He does it again and again, grabbing his shoulder and …

He brings his lips to his ear and whispers, his own voice too weak "Are you satisfied humping a cupboard,Potter? If you dirty it, that'll be too bad. I'll make you clean it. I'll make you lick it clean"

Harry whimpers pathetically. But he can't stop. Draco pulls his apron to the side, letting his cock slide on the wooden surface, making Harry even more of a whimpering mess.

A drop of perspiration slides down Harry's neck, following his spine and…Draco growls as it disappears in the curve of his ass. He grabs Harry's buttock hungrily, squeezing and growling in Harry's ear, making the man whimper and squirm in his grasp, because he can feel it again. Draco's magic is chocking him, pushing him down to the floor, his own weight too much to handle…

Draco removes the scoop and Harry whimpers in protest. Scoop or not, it was something to ease his need.

"You know" Draco says huskily in his ear and Harry freezes as a slender hand slides down his abdomen and teases his pubic hair, so close to his aching cock that it's maddening…He growls in frustration but Draco merely chuckles. His hand wanders lower to caress his thighs and Harry feels dizzy… "You were right. You are not as tight as you used to be"

Harry stiffens. His body numbs and his cheeks flush even redder in shame. He lowers his head, his black hair still dripping water as Draco licks his collarbone.

"Let's get you tighter, or I'll feel nothing when I fuck you"

"Draco" Harry growls menacingly. Despite his state of mind, those are words he can't bear.

"Hush" hisses the blond, making him shiver and his skin crawl. Something in his mind snaps and he grabs the counter for support as the burning sensation devours him.

"_You filthy snake"_Harry's words are a hiss that make Draco freeze and shiver. Parseltongue. He can't be hearing it after eight whole years. But his ears couldn't have been fooled. He reaches down between Harry's thighs and takes hold of his cock, but when he'd expect a whimper, only hissing sounds escape the other's lips. Now his own knees feel weak.

He strokes once, twice, then circles the head, squeezing…

"_Fuck you." _

Draco spots the ice cubs in a glass next to the sink, possibly prepared for a drink that wasn't served. He dips his fingers inside and takes hold of two, then resumes stroking his lover. Harry's hiss is ominous, but all Draco wants to do is…

"_Damn you, damn you" _

The blond removes his hand and smacks the other's arsecheek, making his back arch and a hungry hiss escape his lips. Then, while Harry is too lost in the haze of the potion, Draco knows he can do it…

He slides two already melting ice cubs inside Harry's hole in one abrupt move, and Harry squeaks. The sight of his pink hole shrinking from the temperature change has Draco enchanted and all he wants to do is kneel, kneel down and lick the water that starts to drip out of Harry's opening as the man whimpers and pleads once more, parseltongue forgotten…

Another slap and Harry's hand reaches for the pile of plates trying to grab something, anything, and the plates crush on the floor, but he can't care now, because Draco is on his knees and he is pulling his arsecheeks apart and slapping his thighs in a command to spread them wider…and he obeys…

A tongue presses against the base of Harry's testicles and he thinks his whole body has caught fire. Draco moves,licking a stripe over his arsehole and Harry bites his lip, drawing blood. In one moment of clarity, it dawns on him:

"Draco"

Draco hums and continues his ministrations, pressing his tongue around the puckered hole…

"Draco a silencing spell, please. Draco don't do this to me" it's a plea. It would be terrible if Hermione was to find out…

Draco chuckles. "Why? You know I would do it. But…I don't know what you are so embarrassed about. The fact that we are having sex, or the fact that you are begging for a cock while you're supposed to be top"

Harry frowns. The second, but he wouldn't say that to Draco…

"Hm, you won't answer. Then I think I know which one it is…"

His hot tongue presses inside him, and Harry loses it again, pushes back against Draco's tongue until all of it is sheathed inside him, stabbing at him again and again…and he can't control it any longer…he needs to cum, has to cum…

Draco removes his tongue, and resumes lapping the water still dripping out of Potter's throbbing hole. It's the first time in his life that he is not drugged, and yet he can't control himself, and yet passion is burning like hellfire. Harry Potter has released his inhibitions. And he is more than he can handle…

Draco caresses the firm buttocks, squeezes and smacks the warm flesh sending Harry moaning and panting harder…He bites down on one arsecheek, drawing a growl as Harry resumes humping Hermione's cupboard in desperation. Draco stands up, one arm keeping Harry's torso steady, the other pushing two fingers inside his hole...and rubbing his still clothed cock against Harry's lower back.

It's too much…but he mustn't come yet…

Harry's ragged breathing is all he can hear…

"That's it, baby. Show yourself to me"

Harry whimpers and throws his head back in the crook of Draco's neck…

"more-more-I need"

Draco pushes a third finger inside, hooking them and rubbing that spot that drives Harry nuts…

"No dignity, my little whore. You have nothing, you bitch. You'll cum, won't you? And I haven't even gotten to fucking you"

Harry pants, Draco's hands are wandering his chest…

"Then do so quickly, because…I..I…Draco, DRACO!Oh Lord!"

Draco pulls at his nipple and bites hard on his neck and Harry is coming, coming all over the cupboard, almost screaming in his ecstasy.

Draco turns him over to face him, but Harry slides down, back at the stained piece of furniture, hair getting soaked in cum and eyes foggy. The blond looks down on his panting lover, and Harry tries to focus on his face.

"It's not enough" Harry's voice is a weak whisper. "What is happening to me? This is not normal-it's not enough" he reaches out for Draco's belt and unbuckles it, but Draco does not let him continue. He kneels down once more, between Harry's spread legs…

"Fuck me, please, I beg of you."

"You messed the cupboard up. And what did I say, Potter?" he whispers next to Harry's ear and Harry is feeling his veins heat up once more…

"Lick it clean now. We don't want to upset Hermione now, do we?"

Harry bows his head, but does not move to obey. Draco grabs his chin and turns his face to the side, spoiling it more with cum…

"I said lick it"

Harry hisses, but his mouth opens reluctantly, and his pink tongue darts out and licks a small strap of the wooden surface, the act sending a shiver up his spine.

"That's it. All of it. Be a good boy" Harry whimpers and Draco's head dives down and swallows his cock, making him groan and his hips push upwards to Draco's warm mouth.

He shakes his head sideways.

"That's not necessary. Please fuck me, please fuck me now"

"You're not hard yet, Potter"

"I don't care. I'm burning up. I'll get hard if you push your cock inside me…you know I will…let me see it, please"

Draco releases his cock from his pants, and Harry whimpers, his own fingers darting for his hole as he watches Draco jerk off lazily…

'Is that all you need?" his sibilant voice is numbing his mind…he's getting hard again…

"Yes-it's"

Harry's eyes squint to slits as a thought crosses his mind.

"…it's…fluttering" he grabs Draco by the collar of his shirt and brings him one inch away from his face. "What was in that juice, Malfoy?"

Draco's skin crawls.

"You drugged me, didn't you?" he spits.

"I did"

"You freak! What's wrong with you? You think I can't want you this badly without drugs? You think I'm not good enough? Not tight enough? Not enough of a fool? Did you actually need to drug me to fuck me, Malfoy?"

"Forgive me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I just wanted you to give yourself completely to me"

"You fool! I always do! Body and mind and soul, I give it to you"

"I just wanted you to remember this" Draco's voice is a whisper, but he grabs Harry's legs and spreads them wider, and in a second he positions his cock and pushes inside Harry's hole, making his throaty moans probably audible to the whole house…

"Because if they lock me up, Potter"

"no-no" Harry's face is pleading him not to continue this

"if they lock me up…I'll never come out…We'll never…again…"

Harry is being rammed on the cupboard, everything forgotten, just his need and the blond, the blond that never was anyone's, that man in his grasp right now, fucking him as if there's no tomorrow.

And perhaps there won't be.

"Draco"

"Yes"

"Draco"

"uhn"

The blond is fucking him in a frenzied lust, and Harry can't hold his body, his hands can't grasp anything, everything is centered around his hole and his cock that is pleading for release once more, and he is so close…so close…

"look at me Draco" he pleads, and Draco does, never stopping.

"I am your bitch." He spits and Draco groans. "I will follow you everywhere, even in the darkest cell of Azkaban. I will wait forever. I will DIE if you never –ever- hold me like this again- tear me up like this again"

"Potter" Draco kisses him forcefully, tongues lips and teeth dancing in a painful kiss and Harry speaks once more

"Let me come, Draco"

Draco grabs his dick and squeezes, and Harry moans a throaty sound as he comes, Draco whispering…"Come for me, Potter"

And Harry's release is dragging him towards his own, and everything is white, everything is Harry fucking Potter.

They sit there, bodies entangled, waiting for their breathing to ease out, looking each other in the eyes but saying nothing.

"Now you two, if you are ONCE AGAIN done, please GO TO BED or LEARN HOW TO CAST A FREAKING SILENCING SPELL! What the hell did you learn in Hogwarts?"

Hermione's voice freezes them in place before they burst out in laughter.

"we're sooorry Hermioneee" they call out and Hermione climbs up the stairs mumbling something about manners.

Somewhere in muggle London, a young girl with long, brown hair and grey eyes keeps gazing at the full moon, her last cigarette burning out.

"_Ain't it a wonderful night, Father"_ she whispers to herself, a lone tear sliding down her cheekbones.

* * *

_ know I love your reviews. Tell me, what do you think will happen now? If you find it, I'll send you something from Greece. Hmm what do we have here...hmmm...I'll think about it :P_

_Please review? It means the world to me :)_


	24. The way we used to burn

_Hello, everyone! I really don't know if anyone is interested in this fic anymore... It has become unbelievably difficult for me to find time to write... If there's anyone still following it, let me know and I won't give it up  
_

_I hope this small chapter is decent, though!  
_

* * *

Chapter 24: The way we used to burn

Draco opened his eyes the next morning to find Harry watching him lazily, already awake. He blinked once the blond's eyes bore into his and his cheeks flushed, realizing he'd been caught red handed.

"Morning" Draco whispered, kissing his lover's nose and making his face blush a deeper red. Harry buried his face in his neck, nuzzling the warm skin. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked softly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling their bodies flush together. Harry gasped.

"Hermione heard me, yesterday, I know it" he pouted and Draco suppressed a chuckle. It was terribly cute to listen to a lion grouch about his manliness. "Heard you say what, Harry" Harry shook his head sideways, as if the movement would cast his thoughts away. "You can tell me" Draco's voice was taking on a seductive tone.

"She heard me being…fucked. She heard me say I'm your…" Draco's blood was stirring, rushing to his cock that began swelling, and Harry's naked body was too close and not helping the situation. "Yes?" Harry's hands wandered his torso, the touch almost a shy one, and Draco's hands grabbed his ass cheeks, bringing their half-hard cocks together, and making his lover whimper in his grasp. "…your bitch. She heard me say I'm your bitch" Harry muttered weakly.

"And is that not the case?" teased Draco, teeth now scrapping the crook of Harry's neck. "Was it a lie, Potter?" he spit, his tone resembling his old, Hogwarts self. Harry shivered and pushed his cock against the blond's reflexively. Draco's eyes squinted, his head thinking feverishly. Was the movement coincidental, or did this tone of voice affect Potter? How could that ever be possible? None the less, he decided it wouldn't harm anyone to check it out… Harry was panting now, refraining from continuing after his initial reaction.

Draco licked his lips, anticipation a fire in his veins. "Won't you answer my question? ….Cat got your tongue, Potter?" and as the words left Draco's mouth, Harry's moan echoed in his ears as he resumed sliding their hard cocks together, making Draco feel just how hard and wet he had become… "Oh Lord" Draco whimpered, not daring to believe…

"Potter…" he began, keeping the arrogant tone he had put on, and Harry gasped, one hand moving for Draco's ass and pulling him closer if it was even possible…

"Potter, when was the first time you realized you wanted me?" he grunted and grabbed Harry's hands, flipping them over and pinning Harry down on the bed, watching as the green eyes grew in horror. Harry took a deep breath and averted his eyes, sliding his head to the side. "I asked you something" Draco snarled and Harry shivered, closing his eyes.

Draco's mind was going completely numb. It could not be, it must be a misunderstanding. A coincidence. "Leave it, please" Harry whispered weakly. Draco could hear his own heart drumming in his ears. An impossible feeling came over him and he began laying kisses on Harry's face desperately, his grip on the other's hands loosening and his fingers running through disheveled raven hair. " Don't leave me hanging. I want to know" Harry shook his head in denial "baby, baby please, don't do this, I beg you. Answer me, Harry"

Harry turned his head reluctantly to look at Draco but was caught in a fiery kiss as the blond claimed his lips, moaning into his mouth, and then he knew he couldn't hide it any longer…

They broke apart for air and Harry spoke, trying to catch his breath. "6th year, November the 3rd, 2nd floor, 10 pm" Draco was trying to control his breathing as Harry's voice and breath caressed his ear shell with words he'd never dreamed he'd hear from this man, this man whom he longed after since he was a little boy…

Draco nodded, gulping soundly. Harry's tongue darted out and he pressed their erections together, making Draco groan.

"One of the few times we run into each other and we were both alone…" the blond whispered, trying to recall the scene. Harry nodded against his jaw line. "I was watching you, you know" Harry's voice was a husky sound beyond recognition. "…all year" Draco grinned bitterly. "That much I could tell. That's why I was so furious at you that night". Harry kissed his chin, looking into burning grey eyes, suddenly feeling too weak for his own good.

"We started fighting" whispered Harry, sliding his cock against the blond's timidly, showing him he was at his mercy. Draco getting angry was bad for his brain. It would surely explode one of these days.

"And then you said something particularly nasty, Chosen One"

"I can't recall"

"Me neither"

Draco was looming over him now, and Harry slid his hands over his ivory chest, feeling every curve and delighting in every ragged breath the blond took.

"But I do recall…" Harry let his voice fade into a seductive purr, and Draco growled in response.

"I pinned you to the wall"

Harry nodded. His hand slid further and took hold of both their cocks, pumping them together and making Draco moan and land a punch next to his head, trapping a few raven hair under his hand in the process.

"You were so close…It was the first time we were so close and alone. Alone in a dark corridor , you and me. It was crazy" Harry kept stroking, his lips close to Draco's ear as he told him his memory.

"My head was suddenly feeling very light. You were not talking, only glaring daggers at me…Your lips parted…your breath warm and smelling of cinnamon…I should hit you, I knew it. I knew you were my enemy…but despite that or because of that, I was getting hard…"

"Fuck- fuck -fuck!" Draco spat, eyes closed and strong hands grabbing Harry's legs and spreading them further. "My thoughts exactly" Harry spoke provocatively, grinning at Draco's loss of control.

"How I wanted you back then. How torn I was between dry-humping you against the wall or getting on my knees and sucking you off"

"You can do it now. You can do anything you want to me"

Draco followed the path of Harry's hands with his eyes, a rush of insane lust flaming his every nerve. Harry was playing with his entrance, both hands grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading himself to Draco, who grunt and shook his head violently.

"Why are you doing this to me? I can't control myself if you do these things. I love you. I love you goddamn it. Don't you want me to be kind? Be good to you?"

"Draco…"Harry teased, kissing his lips softly. "those things you describe…they are not us. This is normal to us, and I want you to give it to me. Give it to me like you would have had that night, if I had gathered up the courage to kiss you"

And Draco drives into Harry in one swift motion, taking his lips and mumbling words of adoration as they move together in an entirely different sense of love.


	25. Badly rolled cigarette

**_Thank you so much for the reviews! You renewed my faith in my story, so here is another small chapter I got to write tonight!_**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Badly-rolled cigarette**

"Good morning Hermione!" called Draco, getting down the spiral staircase of Hermione's house, followed by an already blushing Harry. Hermione cast them a not really joyful look, settling down on a chair and grabbing her cup of coffee for dear life. Draco whistled comically.

"Well don't You look like death-warmed-up"

Hermione cast him a deadly look, grabbing a fistful of her hair. "And whom do I have to thank for that?"

Harry sunk into his chair, blushing an even deeper shade of red. Hermione noticed his weird behavior and grinned to herself. Wouldn't that be fun, teasing Harry. 'No cocky attitude anymore, huh?' she thought, thinking out her plan feverishly.

Harry heard the sound of the coffee machine and glanced towards Draco expectantly, his gaze almost making Hermione decide against mocking him. He had never seen her friend all puppy-eyed. Well, she had never thought anything puppy-like about Harry in the past as well. And THAT was worth being mocked for.

"Could I get a cup of that too, Draco, please?" he said in a soft voice and Draco's face was suddenly all sunshine. Well weren't they cute. Cute, immoral, incompetent-at-casting silencing-spells asses! Draco made to answer, but Hermione made it first, holding out her palm as a sign for him to not speak and her mug in the other hand.

"uhn- why don't you beg him to bring you one" she grinned, taking another sip of her coffee. Both Draco and Harry stared at her wide-eyed.

Harry coughed. "What are you talking about"

"Nothing, love, nothing" she answered as Draco sat next to Harry with two cups of coffee. The blond kissed his lover's cheek, hoping to drive the frown of his face away. Harry nuzzled against him, immediately forgetting his worries. Draco smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips that Harry copied.

"Will you stop chirping, you lovebirds! It's 8 in the morning! Oh, and you are BOTH coming to work today"

The duo broke apart. "Oh god the Sway" Harry swore.

"Yes, I know you both have forgotten about work, but there IS a place to be, and that is the Sway, that by this day will certainly not resemble the shop you saw last time you did us the honors of working there"

Harry's eyes were wide again. Draco chuckled.

"What the fuck is THAT supposed to mean!" he gestured abruptly, knocking the butter on the floor.

"I'll get it" Draco murmured, but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't strain yourself Draco, I'm sure Harry is willing to bend over and grab it" her grin was terrible, Harry thought. Damn it. He would kill Draco.

Hermione thought Harry would have a heart attack, all of his blood was now pooling in his head.

"Harry-Potter-Never-Bottoms" Hermione quoted, pouting her lips.

"Now if you'll please stop mocking my boyfriend, I would be happy." Draco said sternly. Both of them turned to him, disbelieving.

"Thanx, Hermione, seems that was the first and last time I got to do that" he really looked angry. Harry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. First time? What game was he playing? His butt hadn't stopped hurting since they got together.

Hermione crooked her eyebrow too. "First? You serious? You've been together for a long time and you have quite the reputation of a rider" she added a 'yihaa' move to that, to emphasize her words.

"I'd give up anything for my man" he said seductively to Harry, whose face had a 'I can't believe you are doing this for me' expression. They kissed, Harry grabbing his neck and Draco submitting to the force. That was all it took for Hermione to believe it.

"I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks" she murmured, disappointed.

"I kinda like the old tricks" Draco smiled and bit Harry's ear playfully. Harry smiled, embracing him and reaching once more for his mug.

"You both have to get ready. Work is waiting for us"

Xxxxx

Later, at the Sway….

"This place is a mess!" Harry shouted, facing the pile of boxes, empty or not, stuffed in every corner of the shop. Draco looked let-down too.

"Well, sorry, but I couldn't do it alone!"

"Why?" Harry was out of his head with despair.

"was bored…" Hermione whispered.

"Draco. Throw the boxes away. Get the stuff out and make room for them on the shelves. Hermione! Help him!"

"Where are you going?"

"We'll need something to cut the ropes. I'll be right back"

Harry stormed for the desk and opened the shelves, looking for his paper knife. Fist shelf. Nothing.

Second.

Nope.

'Where is it where is it come on!"

"Hermioneeeeeeeeeee!"

"Yes!"

"Where did you put that paper knife!"

Draco froze, but got back to unpacking the next moment. 'They'll just assume we lost it,relax' he thought.

"Should be there somewhere!" she called back

"Well, it's not! Don't tell me you lost it, Hermione! It was a gift!" Harry pouted.

"We'll find it eventually, now come over and help us!"she shouted back.

Draco couldn't stop sweating. 'Come on,Draco. Malfoys don't sweat. Relax. You'll bring it back and nobody will know it was ever gone. Relax. You just have to bring it back.

You just have to bring it back…"

* * *

**_I'll be more than happy if you tell me what you thought, and see that I get to update soon again, even if it is small!_**


	26. Capable of neither

_There was absolutely no plan in my head to continue this - yes I am that much of a loser- because my mood is terribly crappy, thing which sends my smut ideas to hell, but there were so many reviews so long after I last updated, and I thought I could try, because hell, your reviews have gotten me out of a bad period in my life back then, so that's the least I can do. Try. I did. _

_Here it is, chapter 26._

**Chapter 26: Capable of neither**

Things have a way of circling around you without you noticing. Until one wrong turn of events makes them bump into you and knock you over. Draco Malfoy always believed that true power is in offering the possibility and eliminating the probability to be harmed. A Slytherin is always sure of himself. There is no need to be too cautious - you leave no holes in your plan. And you always -always- have a plan. But the truth was that there were flaws in the plan that Draco wasn't willing to fix.

Harry was fast asleep and the clock was haunting the night with a sound Draco was quite certain he hated. The paperknife was safe under a concealment charm in his drawer and another one was placed back in the drawer of the Sway in case the Aurors had the brilliant idea to search the place for evidence.

Still, something bugged him. There was no news of his father meeting any kind of fate. It had been a week since his meeting with Aurora and still, nothing had happened. He was getting anxious. But not even that was the problem. You see, the bad thing about having to wait is having to wait. No, seriously.

Waiting makes you think. Draco hated thinking things over. The best decisions are made on the spot, and the only thing thinking can do for you is cloud your judgment. Draco, lying there next to a very peaceful Harry Potter, wondered if he'd ever find any kind of peace.

It is in a moment that the best decisions are made, Draco thought once more as his eyes fell on Harry's invisibility cloak and he thought about last chances. He got up and put on his shoes, grabbing the cloak and heading for the door.

Lucius Malfoy was bound to be trialed in 8 days. For the time being he was held behind bars in the Auror department like a common criminal. Draco did not know how he met this decision, but he would get in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_There's a mouse lurking in the shadows.__ It's walking around when I close my eyes, gets close to me and stays still. It's watching me. There is a mouse waiting in the shadows. That, or I'm going insane._

Lucius Malfoy knew a threat when he saw one, but he didn't actually see this one. It was too fast, too cunning. The last few days his only thoughts were about that mouse he could hear in the corners of the cell, that and nothing else. Cages were the worst it could get, they should just kill him and get it over with.

The rustling of fabric brought his senses back to life. Someone was there.

Draco Malfoy sat down on the floor, head resting on the rusty bars of the cell, refusing to look at the man behind his back and still covered with the cloak.

"Draco?" Lucius whispered, and Draco sighed. Of course it would happen. He pushed back the hood of the cloak, revealing the back of his head.

"It _is_ you"

"Were you waiting for someone else? I could leave" Draco's voice was flat and threatening.

Lucius did not speak for a while.

"They say that in order to move on when something has hurt you, you have to either destroy it, or to utterly forgive it"

Lucius smirked and stood up, walking toward the place where his son was seated, looking down at him with all the pride he had left.

"And you, what are you going to do?" he reached out for Draco's hair, curling a golden strand around his fingers.

Draco sighed.

"Me…I'm capable of neither"

_I know…_

"Nice cloak you have there"

"Potter's"

"That kid always had an ace up his sleeve"

"It certainly looks like it"

"And now he's your ace"

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Stay out of prison, son"

Draco turned around and looked his father in the eye. A squeaking sound interrupted the silence, and Lucius looked almost terrified for a second.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. There's a mouse in the cell. No matter when I turn around, I never actually see it. That damned thing."

Draco stood up.

"I'm going to leave now"

Lucius seemed taken aback. "So soon?"

"I'm sorry. I can't do it" and with that, Draco disappeared under the cloak and didn't look back.

The next morning at the Sway, while Draco was catching up on his flawed night's sleep, Harry was opening the third drawer, moving aside two notepads and a scotch tape, and wrapping his fingers around a very different paper knife.

His eyes squinted to slits as he searched for the HP engraving to no avail. And if Draco had known the way things had begun to make sense to Harry Potter, he might had run for his life. But Draco wasn't in the private room where the Aurors had talked to Harry about the murders, because if he had been he would have known that replacing the paper knife so carelessly could be the worst mistake he had ever made.

Draco woke up by the sound of someone apparating in the apartment, so he opened his eyes and rose slightly from the bed as quick and angry footsteps approached the room. He made to reach for his wand, but then Harry Potter walked through the door and climbed on the bed, trapping the blond man and grabbing his throat with undiminished force.

Looking into burning green eyes, Draco knew the flaw in the plan. He grabbed Harry by the neck of his shirt, ignoring the increasing lack of air in his lungs, yanking him down for a kiss.

Harry didn't let go, and Draco didn't complain because kissing the Boy who Lived was as good a near-death experience as it could possibly get.


End file.
